


Symphonie aus Fleisch und Knochen

by Tintenblut (Aerosol)



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beverly Katz is the Best, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Bottom Will, Character from Red Dragon, Desire, Deutsch | German, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Food is People, Hannibal and Cooking, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannibal is in pain, Hannibal misses Will, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Melancholy, Metaphors, Murder, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Hannibal ×, Pre-Red Dragon, Protective Hannibal, Sad and Beautiful, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Someone Help Will Graham, Symbolism, Tags May Change, Takes Place somewhere in season 1, Temporary Amnesia, Top Hannibal, Wendigo, Will Graham/Beverly Katz Friendship, Will Knows, Will is Confused
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerosol/pseuds/Tintenblut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amnesia- AU : Will hat einen Autounfall und verliert dabei Teile seines Erinnerungsvermögens. Die Störung wird als temporärer Gedächtnisverlust diagnostiziert. Er erkennt seinen Verlobten Hannibal nicht wieder und denkt plötzlich, dass stattdessen Frederick Chilton sein Lebensgefährte sei. Dieser, der schon vorher mehrfaches Interesse am Profiler bekundet hat, ergreift die unverhoffte Chance und belässt Will in diesem Glauben, auch darum, weil der Arzt davor warnt, Will vorerst nicht mit der Wahrheit zu konfrontieren, da dies unschöne Folgen mit sich führen könnte. Hannibal muss also damit, dass Will plötzlich bei Frederick wohnt und ihn als seine einzige, große Liebe ansieht, leben. Und das Unwissen, ob Will sich überhaupt jemals wieder erinnern wird, bringt ihn schier um. Zumal Frederick während der gemeinsamen Zeit, die ihm mit dem Profiler beschert wird, nicht untätig bleibt um diesen davon zu überzeugen, dass er offenkundig die perfekte Partnerwahl ist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amnesia

  
**Prolog**

****

## Amnesia

  
  
  
__E in Hospital ist der von Gott bevorzugte Wohnort für Tod und Leben.  
  
Krankheit und Verfall sind hier ebenso heimisch wie das Wunder der Geburt und der Frevel der Missbildung. Wir alle erblicken das Licht dieser Welt, nachdem wir uns mehrere Monate in Fleisch und Dunkelheit gebadet hüllten. Wir alle sagen diesem Licht mit einem letzten Augenaufschlag und dem folgenden Wimpernniedergang Leb Wohl um in die Dunkelheit zurückzukehren, aus der wir zu Anfang krochen, nackt, verwundbar, mit Blut und Schmiere eingerieben. Schreiend.  
Der Ursprung nimmt uns auf wie die Mütter, die uns geborgen und die Ärzte, die uns entbunden haben. Dieselbe Quelle, die uns nährte, tut sich zum Schluss an unseren verwesenden Leichen gütlich und schlürft die Quintessenz unserer gealterten Seelen wie einen Wein, gepresst aus den gewölbten Trauben der edelsten Rebstöcke. Ist das die Gerechtigkeit Gottes? Nein. Es ist die Abrechnung der Sterblichkeit. Engel und Dämonen agieren ohne Wandel, ruch - und ruhelos. Sie kennen kein Limit, keine Einschränkung der Jahre, weil es sie nicht gibt. Keine andere Spezies außer der unseren pflegt das biblische Erbarmen, sterben zu dürfen.  
  
Das Grab ist Privileg.  
  
Der begrenzte Ritus unserer Zellen treibt uns dazu in der geschenkten Zeit Großes zu leisten. Kreation und Kreativität entwickeln sich, revolutionieren. Liebe und Hass blühen gleichermaßen auf und tragen ihre prächtigen Dornen zur Schau, schieben sich über die Blüten, stechen und ritzen Muster ein.  
Fleisch ist eine verderbliche Ware.  
Das macht es saftiger, der Geschmack schärft sich.  
Blut gerinnt nach gewisser Dauer.  
Das ist gut, denn es frischt den Durst auf.  
  
Überhaupt sind Menschen ein sehr zerbrechlicher Eigenkosmos, jeder für sich, jenseits von Geschlecht, Hautfarbe, Rasse oder Nation. Knochen splittern. Zähne brechen. Haare reißen. Haut brennt. Das ist bei jedem gleich. Jeder empfindet Schmerz und jeder hat Tränen, die vergossen werden müssen.  
  
Ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal geweint habe. Mit den Jahren sind die Anlässe dafür selten geworden. Gewöhnlich weint man aus Kummer, man weint aus Mitgefühl, man weint eines persönlichen Verlustes wegen oder man weint manchmal aus Jähzorn.  
Warum hätte ich je weinen sollen? Es gab keinen triftigen Grund dafür, keine Tragödie, keine Familie, keine Freunde, die ich betrauern musste. Nicht, nachdem ich mit meiner Jugend abgeschlossen hatte.  
  
Aber nun hat sich dieser Zustand innerhalb der letzten Monate entscheidend geändert und es verwirrt mich noch heute. Jetzt gibt es jemanden, der mich rührt. Jemanden, der das Herz in mir bewegt. Der meine Lungenflügel bläht und meinen Atem anhält.  
  
Den Einen. Den Ersten. Den Letzten.  
  
Jeden Tag betrachte ich ihn und jede Nacht führe ich mir diese Betrachtung von Neuem nahe, indem ich meinen Mund über seinen Körper wandern lasse, ihn mit meinen Händen inhaliere, mit meinem eigen Fleisch und Blut bedecke. Haut an Haut gepresst, gerieben, vermischt, vermengt, zur Ekstase gebracht. In dieser Dunkelheit haben Lippen Augen und Augen Zähne.  
  
Sie beißen überall, überall...  
  
Wenn ich ihn betrachte, sehe ich den Himmel über mir einbrechen. Ich sehe die zerfransten Ränder der Wolkendecke, höre das knisternde Feuer, das an ihnen nagt. Und ich liebe es, ich liebe ihn, der das Chaos zu mir trägt und meine Kälte damit würzt.  
  
Es gewährt mir die Auferstehung aus der Asche.  
  
Und ist er nicht all die Tränen wert, die ich Tag um Tag aufgespart habe?  
Ist er nicht all dem Blute würdig, das ich für ihn über Holz, Stein und Erde streichen würde?  
Ist er nicht all die Zweifel lohnend, die er mir gibt und all die Pein, die er mir nimmt?  
  
Die Einsamkeit ist eine Bestie, die in den Möbeln meines Hauses nistet, seit ich denken kann. Sie haust im Stoff meiner Kleidung, im Satin meiner Bettwäsche, hinter den Schatten, die meine Wimpern werfen. Er scheucht sie fort mit seinen Worten, seiner Stimme, seinem Lächeln, das allein mir gilt und ich tue dasselbe mit dem Ungeheuer, dem ich im Gegensatz zu seiner wahren Monstrosität keinesfalls erlaube, in seiner Tiefe zu lauern.  
Ich sperre es fort, lasse es hungern, bringe es zum Betteln. Es wird ihn nicht belästigen, solange ich hier bin. Mein Biest dagegen ist wie eine alte Liebe, ein längst verwelktes Veilchen, das sich höflich zurückzieht, wenn es nicht erwünscht ist. Ich habe es erschaffen und ihm Manieren gelehrt. Die Einsamkeit ist ein Teil von mir, so wie sie ein Teil von Will geworden ist, und da er selbst ein widerspenstiges Temperament verinnerlicht, kann man es seinem Ungeheuer nicht verübeln, demselben Verhalten anheim zu fallen und in Nichts nachzustehen.    
  
Ich habe ihn oft gezeichnet, versucht, ihn mittels Kohle und fiebriger Präzision auf Papier zu bannen. Ihm ein Denkmal ohne Leichenschmaus zu richten.  
Es will mir nicht gelingen. Wie auch? Ich bin dazu verdammt etwas Vollkommenes mit unvollkommenen Werkzeugen zu entehren.  
Wie soll ich den Glanz in seinen Augen einfangen? Den Orkan in ihnen, der über einem stillen Ozean ohne Namen fegt. Wie soll ich die glatte Beschaffenheit seiner Haut auf der fingernageldünnen Schicht gestampften Holzes auslegen, mit all ihren Unebenheiten und ihren Wundern.  
Und wie ist es mit seiner Stimme? Die Laute, die ich ihm zu entwinden vermag? Geräusche können nicht durch die Führung einer Feder weder in Form gefasst noch mit einem Löschstreifen entfernt werden.  
Lässt sich etwa Stille ausradieren? Lässt sich der Schall eines Schreis in Farbe tunken? Das sind müßige Gedanken und doch bleibt der Versuch ein nutzloser Attribut an die Makel unserer unausgegorenen Fertigkeiten.  
  
Nichts kann ihm gerecht werden. Niemand wird seinen Wert unterbieten.  
Niemand wird ihn je kennen, wie ich ihn zu kennen vermag und das ist gut. Es ist notwendig.  
  
Er ist so viel mehr als ich fassen kann und so viel weniger, als ich ihn preise. Vielleicht werde ich mich niemals festlegen können. Vielleicht werde ich das niemals wollen.  
  
Vielleicht ist er mein Leben. Vielleicht bin ich sein Tod.  
Dann ist er mein Stern, und ich bin sein Untergang. Er ist die Sonne im Abendmantel. Ich bin der Horizont, in dem er glühend heiß ertrinkt. Und wenn das wahr ist, dann wird auch er die Phiole sein, in die ich mein Gift fülle und sterbe. Die Krankeit wird mein Vermächtnis an ihn sein.  Mein Wahn. Seine Gabe. Es wiegt sich auf. Alles zur gegebenen Zeit, wenn sich die Möglichkeit bietet. Die sterbliche Konstante wird ewig wiederhergestellt.  
Es ist ein Kreis. Eine Spirale. Das Band zweier Individuen, die eins werden in ihrem Sein und ihrer Zerstörung. Wir verderben uns gegenseitig, Schicht für Schicht, Stück um Stück, Puls für Puls.  
Wir möchten unabhängig voneinander bestehen. Wir können nicht voneinander lassen.  
Ich habe Sucht gesät und er hat die Samen mit seinen Flüchen begossen. Es ist schwer, keinen zweiten Bissen von der Frucht der Erkenntnis zu nehmen, wenn man den ersten bereits gekostet und für göttlich befunden hat. In unserer eigenen, diffusen Welt gibt es keinen Gott. Wir brauchen keinen. Wir beten mit Messer und Gabel, mit Fesseln und Narben. Wir komplettieren uns. Ergänzen uns und doch geraten wir ständig im Streit aneinander, zerfleischen mit Worten, mit Taten. Unser Leid ist das Leid der Anderen und wir nehmen es in Kauf.  
  
Die Ähnlichkeit fördert Wunden, aber wir tragen sie mit Stolz, weil wir dann wissen, wem wir gehören.  
  
Doch was, wenn das Konstrukt Risse erhält?  
Was, wenn der Baum an seinen Wurzeln fault und die Knospen verdorren, noch bevor sie gepflückt werden können?  
  
Ich habe viele Szenarien bedacht, die in einem Desaster hätten enden können. Ich habe die Kontrolle behalten, ich behalte sie wie eh und je,  
aber manchmal reicht selbst die Kontrolle nicht aus, unvorhergesehene Zwischenfälle zu berücksichtigen und deren Konsequenzen zu mindern.  
  
Noch ein gräßlich schöner Aspekt des Menschen : Die Umstände seiner Umgebung sind uneinkalkulierbarer als seine eigene Psyche.  
  
Das Weinglas schmiegt sich drängend gegen meine Hände, der kirschrote Sud wellt sich bei der minimalsten Schwankung. Ein Tropfen auf meiner Zunge und das Bouquet von Cabernet, Zedernholz und Cassis, schwängert meine Zunge. Ich würde dir diesen Wein gerne über dein Gesicht träufeln und ihn dir von den Lippen beißen, Liebster, aber du bist nicht da.  
Du, mein wunderbarer Gefährte, mein bald Angetrauter, mein helles Pendant sitzt heute nicht an meiner Tafel und auch gestern war der Platz neben mir von Leere gekrönt und der Raum hüllte sich in die Stille einer Niederlage.  
  
Niemand hat je gesagt, dass es leicht werden würde. Dieses Leben. Diese Liebe. Das quälend langsame Ersticken dieser Liebe. Den Verlust, den man nicht mit Tränen aufwiegen kann.  
Niemand hat je gesagt, dass es leicht werden würde, zu verlieren, was man einst gewonnen hat. Es zu begreifen. Es anzuerkennen.  
  
Niemand hat je gesagt, dass es dermaßen schwer werden würde, nicht aufzugeben.  
  
Ich habe es nie recht verstanden, in einer Schlacht auf der Seite der flüchtenden Scharen zu stehen. Nicht, wenn der Preis der Kapitulation zu hoch ist, um in einen angenehmen Rahmen zu rücken.  
  
Soll er dich also zur Trophäe nehmen und in seinen Schrank sperren und jeden Tag mit deiner polierten Porzellanfassade liebäugeln, sie umwerben, berühren?  
All die Arbeit, die ich investiert, all die Mühe, die ich mir bereitet, all die Küsse, das Wimmern, die Bekenntnisse, die ich dir entlockt habe und nur mir galten und gelten sollten - soll er sie nun bekommen und ich verbleibe kniend im Morast, schmutzbeschwert und ausgewrungen, von Blut und Schund besprenkelt wie ein geprügelter Hund?  
  
Hat **er** das verdient? Hat er **dich** verdient?  
  
Nein.  
  
Er ist die Schlange, die sich in unser Paradies geschlichen hat. Eden wird fallen. Unsere Ringe werden rosten. Unser Bund wird geschändet werden.  
  
Soll es soweit kommen? **Willst** du das? 

__Oh, du weißt nicht, was du mir antust, wenn du mich ansiehst. Wenn dein Blick zu Boden fällt und du es kaum wagst, den Kopf in meine Richtung zu heben. So unwissend. So geplagt. Unsere Zeit ist begrenzt, die Sitzungen geben sie vor.  
Es ist wie früher, wie damals, als wir uns nicht kannten und ich dir ein unliebsamer Fremder war, der seine Nadeln in dein Gehirn setzte und zustach, neugierig darauf bedacht, welchen Nerv du diesmal rühren würdest. Es ist wie damals und doch nicht gleich. Es tut weh. Der Schmerz ist neu und die Tränen, die Tränen, die nicht geweint werden dürfen, gab es vorher nicht.  
Du flehst mich an, fragst mich nach Antworten, die ich dir nicht geben, nach Dingen, die ich dir nicht sagen darf. Ich darf dir keine Erleuchtung gewähren. Keine Güte. Kein Erbarmen.  
  
Ich darf dir nicht einmal erzählen, dass jener Mann, mit dem du Bett und Ofen teilst  nicht derjenige ist, den du mit geradezu morbider Inbrunst zu lieben gelernt und eingelassen hast in deinen Geist, deine Seele, deinen Körper.  
Ich darf dir nicht erklären, dass es nicht seine Arme sind, in denen du Nacht für Nacht ruhen, nicht sein Haus, in dem du speisen solltest.  
Ich darf dir nicht sagen, dass du mein bist und nicht der Seine. Nie der Seine warst bis zu jenem Tag...  
  
Doch du spürst es. Spürst diesen nagenden Zweifel in dir, dieses Aber wieso?, fühlst es keimen wie Unkraut und eine Efeudecke über dein Herz und deinen Magen weben.  
Es ist eine Schande sich an eine Hoffnung zu klammern, zu wähnen, zu bangen, aber wenn nichts übrig bleibt, dann die Hoffnung.  
Die Hoffnung, dass sich das sturmbehangene Eis in deiner Iris wieder mit meinem Feuer paaren wird. Die Hoffnung, das du in der Dunkelheit tastest und ich nach deinen Händen greife und sie erst entlasse, bis mein Griff dir das Fleisch von den Knochen gepellt hat.  
  
Aber jetzt muss ich mich gedulden.  
Muss verfolgen, wie du deine Jacke enger um deinen Körper schnürst und die Tür hinter dir schließt. Aus meinem Heim gehst, das einst unser Heim war. Aus einem Leben, das einst unser war.  
  
Fort von einer Liebe, die das Groteske in dir entfachte und hin zu einer Liebe, die Lügen nun zu einem Mosaik zelebrieren.  
  
Oh, Amnesia.  Heute bin ich dein Wundenmann.  
Doch für wie lange muss dieser Stachel im Fleisch sitzen, bis du ihn hinausdrehst?    
Wie lange noch? Wie lange!?  
  
Meine Geduld erschöpft sich Tag um Tag. Und mein Zorn wird bald der Vernunft obsiegen.  
  
Als man Achilles seinen geheiligten Patroklos nahm, zerstach er dem griechischen Königssohn Hector die Fersen, band seinen Leichnam an einen Streitwagen und ließ ihn zwölf Tage lang um das Grabmal seines Freundes kreisen. Er brachte dem Krieg die Wende und den römischen Heerscharen den Sieg über Troja. Er ließ eine ganze Stadt in Flammen schwimmen, um den Raub seines innig Geliebten zu sühnen.  
  
Möchtest du diese Rache, Frederick?  
Möchtest du, dass dein bleicher Körper die Dächer deiner Anstalt ziert?  
Ipso wird es so sein.  
  
Zwölf Tage nahm Achilles sich zur Frist. Zwölf Wochen dauert die meine an.  
  
Will muss entscheiden. Ist die Frist abgelaufen, werde ich es tun.    
  
Ein weiterer Schluck vom gesüßten Blut im Glaskleid. Das Kosten deiner malmenden Knochen zwischen meinen Zähnen. Meine Fingerspitzen in wilden Locken verfangend, während ich ihm einen Bissen deines gewürzten Fleisches auf die Zunge lege.  
  
Sein Genuß. Mein Triumph. Mein Traum.  
  
Zwölf Wochen, Frederick.  
Zwölf Wochen bis zu deinem Tod.  
Zwölf Wochen, bis Patroklos und Achilles wieder nach Eden einkehren, deine Gedärme um ihre Hüften geschlungen.  
  
Zwölf Wochen in **Amnesia**. 


	2. Herzschrei

 

**Kapitel I**

 

##  ** Herzschrei **

 

_„Wenn das Herz schreit, stellt sich der Verstand taub.“_

~ Walter Ludin ~

  
***

 

  
_D ie Welt war taub geworden, als Hannibal die Ohren vor ihr verschloss und die Augen öffnete, nachdem er den Telefonhörer behutsam zur Seite neigte und dann in zähem Bogen auf der glatten, kühlen Fläche der Küchenzeile bettete wie eine dornengekränkte Rose auf der Brust einer lauwarmen Leiche._

_Seine Lider schob er ähnlich einem zu voller Breite gedehnten Zirkel weit auseinander. Schmerzhaft. Das gezackte Licht der Blitze, die von der fernen Gewitterfront im Rücken des Hauses stammten, brannte sich in seine Netzhaut, hinterließ zerbrochene Schraffuren im Weiß der Augäpfel und kürte ein paar korallenrote Äderchen mit einem blutigen Schimmer. Die daneben vegetierende, kastanienbraune Iris tunkte sich in den dunklen Ton triefnasser, schwarzer Pantheropale, unmenschlich kalt und gleichsam derart hitzebefangen, dass ein Blick genügte um Knochen zu schmelzen und das Spinnengewebe einer Kinderseele auf die Grundfeste nieder zu ätzen. Hannibal lockerte seinen Griff um die Hülle des Telefons und roch die bittere Nuance des Plastikgehäuses, wie sie kühler Schmiere ähnlich an seinen Fingerkuppen klebte. Fingerkuppen, denen für gewöhnlich der Duft edler Speisen und orientalisch okkulten Gewürzen und salzig herber Meerbrise anhaftete. Er verspürte das zart an seinen Schädel klopfende Bedürfnis, die Hände unter den Wasserhahn zu legen und das Wasser aufzudrehen. Und dabei zuzusehen, wie der kristallklar glühende Strahl ähnlich einem rachsüchtigen Machwerk Gottes auf seine Haut prasselte, wie sich die zum Strang gebündelten Tropfen mit metallischer Härte in sein Fleisch gruben und es von seinen Knochen zerrten. Ihn reinzuwaschen. Er verfing sich in dieser selbst proklamierten Illusion wie ein Protegé in den Bettlaken seines Tutors und es gefiel ihm, gefiel ihm, gefiel ihm..._

_Der Wasserhahn verharrte unangetastet. Der Geruch des Plastikgehäuses an seinen Fingern blieb._

_Sieben Minuten später saß Hannibal in seinem Bentley und fuhr den Highway entlang, während die Nacht ihre kalten Fledermausschwingen über den Himmel spannte und die Scheinwerfer der übrigen Autos epileptisch in der Finsternis blinkten. Hannibal schaute nach vorne, sah den Straßenschotter, das triste Grau von Metall und Beton neben kräftigem Waldwuchs und Buschgefällen. Seine Haltung war sehr gerade, sein Gesicht starr, die unbeweglichen Mundwinkel wie in Palisadenmarmor gekerbt. Das Einzige, was ihn als 'lebendig' auszeichnete, war das regelmäßige Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbes und das ab und an getätigte Blinzeln seiner Augen. Seine Finger bückten sich betont gelassen auf dem Lenkrad. Wenn man sie genauer betrachtete, hätte man jedoch spielend leicht die Vehemenz erkennen können, mit der sich die gipsweißen Knöchel im Schaumstoff verkeilten._

_Kein Zittern. Kein Beben. Kein Wimmern. Die absolute Kontrolle._  
Hannibal war die Ruhe selbst.  
  
**Will...Autounfall...Krankenhaus...Komm schnell!**

_Die einzigen Wörter, denen er erlaubte, sich in seine Gedanken einzuprägen. Jack Crawford hatte ihn am Telefon unterrichtet. Warum Jack Crawford? Warum niemand anderes? Warum ausgerechnet Jack? Hannibal fuhr in eine Kurve und wurde dabei fast von einem Fahrer der unvorsichtigeren Sorte geschnitten, bemerkte es aber nur am Rande wie ein Pferd eine Fliege bemerkt hätte, die auf seinen Nüstern krabbelte und emsig summte.  
Der Psychiater verstand nicht, weshalb ihm diese Tatsache ähnlich einem zornigen Biss in der Wade anmutete. Bis eine rote Ampel ihm wie die vor Schlaf dämmrige Pupille eines Seebiestes entgegenleuchtete, sein rechter Fuß das Bremspedal routiniert nach unten presste und er es begriff, weil Begreifen das war, was stets zuletzt und meistens zu spät kam. Als die Ampel wieder einen grünen Ball aus ihrem Kastenschlund emporwürgte, fuhr er weiter._

_Jack Crawford hatte vor ihm über Wills Unglück Bescheid gewusst. Was wiederum bedeutete, dass Will Jack Crawford in seinen Akten immer noch als seine zu addressierende Bezugsperson bei einem Notfall ausgewählt hatte, obwohl sie seit nunmehr einem Monat verlobt und in maximal zwei Monaten verheiratet werden sollten. Für außenstehende Leute, stumm daher murmelnde Passanten auf den Gehwegen war das wahrscheinlich ein winziges, furchtbar unerhebliches Detail, kaum der Rede und kaum der Verschwendung eines einzigen, durch die Lunge gepumpten Atemzuges wert._  
Für Hannibal war dieses Detail essentiell. Und es blieb essentiell, bis er vor dem mondbleich gestrichenen Baukasten, dem sie wie zur zusätzlich aufgehäuften Schande ein großes Lippenstift roséfarbenes, in Steinblöcken gewobenes Schild mit den akkurat gereihten Lettern  Baltimore State Hospital neben dem Eingang angehängt hatten, parkte, und mit wehendem Mantel durch die elektrisch auffächernden Glasflügel ging, wohl darauf bedacht, das Schritttempo mithilfe der Pulsfrequenz seines ruhigen Herzschlages zu mäßigen.  
Aber er  vergaß, dass er sein Herz nicht hörte, so wie er nicht das verschreckte Hupen der Autos gehört hatte, als er an ihnen vorbei raste und den kreideschrillen Schrei, den die Frau ausgestoßen hatte, als er bei rotgeränderter Ampel über den Zebrastreifen gebrettert war, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Vielleicht würde er sich später doch daran erinnern und es als verpasste Gelegenheit erachten, jene Frau, die sich erlaubt hatte einen solch rüden Laut von sich zu geben, nicht zu seinen Zutaten in der Vorratskammer gesellen zu können.

_Er hörte nichts, bis sich die Türen hinter ihm in ihren Schienen verhakten, das Bouquet von Desinfektionsmittel, tränenden Wunden, Pein und vergossenem Salz im Sauerstoff schmeckte und Jack auf einer Bank im Wartebereich des Hospitals sitzen sah, die Ellbogen auf die plumpen Knie gestützt und die Handknöchel gegen die gebeugte Stirn drückend.  
_  
**Will...Autounfall...Krankenhaus...Komm schnell!**

_Die einzigen Wörter, denen er erlaubt hatte, sich in seine Gedanken einzuprägen._

Danach war die Welt taub geworden. Und er mit ihr.

 

 

~~~

  
  
  
Hannibal straffte die Schultern und atmete tief und beherrscht langsam aus. Lauschte dem monotonen Muster seines eigenen Blutdrucks, der in seinen Adern schwoll und mahnte seine Gedanken zum Frieden.  
  
Die ersten Anzeichen einer Verspannung wucherten wie Klettpflanzen in seinem Rücken, klebten an seinen Muskeln und kitzelten seine Rippen mit sorgsamer Penetranz. Ein unwiderlegbares Signal, dass erstens, die Wartezeit, die er hier bereits gezwungenermaßen verbrachte den Strang seiner körperlichen Geduld längst bis zur Überdehnung ausgereizt hatte und zweitens, dass die Qualität dieses Stuhls definitiv in billigerem Möbelmilieu verkehrte.

Sinnend, doch ohne größeres Interesse, ließ er seinen nachdenklichen Blick über die Grenzen des Wartebereichs hinaus schweifen, musterte die cremeweiß bepinselten Gänge durchquerenden, von fahlen Kitteln und Hektik umgürteten Menschen bei ihrem geschäftig wuselndem Treiben im überaus vertrauten und zugleich fremden Etablissemént. Ihm war ein fulminantes Gedächtnis eigen, wodurch er spielend leicht die vielen Jahre memorierte, die er im Berufsstand eines erfolgreichen Chirurgen zugebracht hatte. Ein Karussell der Bilder, ähnlich dem Raster einer staubbefleckten Filmrolle, rotierte vor seinem inneren Auge und er fragte sich, ob sie zu seiner praktizierenden Zeit ihren Alltag ebenfalls in solch einstudierter Unordnung durchlebt hatten. Es erschien ihm wundersam, wie dieses System aus unkoordiniertem Geschrei, blechernen Fernsprechanlagen, die Aufrufe überbrachten, irrenden Leibern, die sich kopflos von Patient zu Patient hievten, Bluttests nahmen, CT's anwiesen, Operationen an die Tafel anschrieben, funktionieren sollte. Aber das tat es. Vielleicht nicht so effektiv, wie es hätte sein können, aber gut genug, um auch gegen mittlere Katastrophenwerte zu bestehen.  
  
Hannibal zog seine Jacke aus, faltete sie mit gewohnter Prestigé und bettete sie wie ein Kissen auf seinem Schoß, zupfte die Knitter aus dem Stoff, verschränkte die Hände darüber. Er vermied es absichtlich, Jack anzusehen, ihn überhaupt mit einem Blick zu streifen hätte ein Maß an Aufmerksamkeit impliziert, das Hannibal in diesem Moment nicht gewillt war, herzugeben. Der FBI-Agent saß ihm gegenüber auf der Bank, wie eh und je pfeilgerade zu Boden stierend. Seine kraftvolle, breite Gestalt, der Menschenfels, der selbst bei Orkanbrandung nicht von Ort und Stelle hätte gerückt werden können, hatte zu Anfang durchaus versucht, ein anhaltendes Gespräch mit dem Psychiater zu führen, war jedoch schließlich nach ein paar erfolglosen Ansätzen in der Stille seiner persönlichen Misere eingesunken. Hannibal hieß die Reaktion willkommen. Obwohl es sonst nicht seine Art war, seine Mitmenschen derart rüde abzublocken, aber zu seiner Verteidigung, die Parameter ihrer Situation offerierten nicht unbedingt den Stoff für einen fröhlichen Small Talk.   Es wäre grotesk gewesen, an einem Ort wie diesem unter Umständen wie diesen überhaupt an ein Lächeln zu denken, geschweige denn es auf die Mundwinkel zu reiben.  
  
Hannibal linste auf seine Armbanduhr. Seit seiner Ankunft waren 46 Minuten vergangen. Er hatte ganz vergessen, wie zäh sich die Zeit zu ziehen verstand, wenn sie nur die Möglichkeit dazu bekam, ihre Endgültigkeit zu demonstrieren. Eine triste Erkenntnis, wie der Psychiater fand und vielleicht hätte er einen Tag zuvor in musischen Anwandlungen über die Vergänglichkeit des Lebens geschwelgt und das Portrait einer Chesapeake-Ripper Leiche, bedeckt mit abgefallenem Herbstlaub und abgebissenen Kirschstängeln in Kohle schraffiert, doch gestern war gestern und heute blieb jetzt. Und jetzt war kein Tag um sich an Kunst zu laben. Jetzt war ein Tag - mehr eine Nacht als  ein Tag, bedachte man den Stand der Zeiger auf dem milchgesichtigen Ziffernblatt und das perlschwarze Himmelsgefüge - um zu warten.  
  
Warten. Warten...  
  
Warten auf den Tod.  
  
¨Hannibal!¨  
  
Genannter roch Alanas Parfüm, noch bevor er ihre mit Panik überladene Stimme vernahm. Er hob das Haupt, sah sie auf sich zulaufen. Das Haar flatterte in trägen Seidelbastwellen auf ihren Schulterblättern, dunkel glänzend und aufgeweicht vom Bataillon des Windes und der Hagelschauer. Ein paar tintenfarbene Strähnen klebten an ihren malerisch geröteten Wangen, die blauen Augen eine tief gepeitschte See der Nervosität und der Angst, bereits zu spät gekommen zu sein. Regentropfen hingen an ihrer blütenweißen Jacke, klimperten dort wie ein Glasperlenspiel über den reinen Stoff, fraßen sich darin ein, schlüpften feucht unter die zart gesponnene Membran. Das hektische Klacken ihrer hohen Schuhe hallte wie Paukenschläge in seinem sensiblen Gehör und Hannibal befand sich in der Lage, nicht beurteilen zu können, ob ihr Auftauchen ihn freute, oder ihm lästig war. Früher hatte er jedes Gespräch und jede in ihrer Gesellschaft verbrachte Minute ehrlich genossen, doch seitdem Will in sein Leben getreten war, und dieser zuvor ein waches, dennoch schamvoll zu Fuß geneigtes Auge auf die hübsche, intelligente Frau geworfen hatte, war er ihr mit zunehmender Distanz begegnet. Noch immer hielt er den Kontakt, bereitete sein Verhalten wie seine Speisen, erlesen und zuvorkommend. Sie war stets ein polierter Rubin unter seinen Bekanntschaften gewesen und würde es immer sein, darin bestand kein Zweifel, aber die Tatsache, dass sein Gefährte ihr früher den Hof gemacht hatte und es vielleicht wieder täte, würde Hannibal unvermittelt aus dem Leben scheiden (was dieser in den nächsten Jahrzehnten definitiv nicht zu tun gedachte), vergaß er nicht und er brachte es auch so selten wie möglich zur Sprache. Es kleidete weder seinem Stil, der puren Boshaftigkeit wegen frische Wunden aufzureißen, noch unnötig in alten Narben zu stochern, drum hatte er sich in den letzten Monaten schlichtweg darauf beschränkt, die Beschäftigung mit Alana Bloom insofern zu minimieren, dass sie Will nicht allzu oft ohne seine eigene, persönliche Gesellschaft vor Augen trat und die Chance, sie würde erneut in seinem Herz Wurzeln säen, wie eine Ascheflocke auf trockenem Holz verglomm, noch ehe sie imstande war Feuer zu fangen. Tat dies nicht die gewünschte Wirkung hätte sich Hannibal durchaus eines endgültigeren Ausgangs bedient... aber er gab zu, dass er nicht allzu gerne darüber nachdachte, vorrangig deswegen, weil Alanas Tod ihm eine angenehme Gesprächspartnerin sowie einen Neugier befriedigenden Einfluss gekostet hätte und was ihm nützlich erschien, bewahrte er so spät wie möglich in seinem Kühlschrank auf.  
  
Er erhob sich, wie es ihm seine Erziehung gebot, von seinem Platz, als sie wenige Meter vor ihm zum Stehen kam. In ihren Augen reflektierte das diamanten schraffierte Leid, das er selbst strikt hinter seiner Maske verborgen hielt.  
¨Wie geht es ihm?¨ Ihre Stimme brach in Scherben von ihren Rosenquarzlippen, leise und traurig und perfekt, um sich mit scharfen Kanten ins Seelenfleisch ihrer Mitmenschen zu schneiden. Hannibal jedoch feilte es nur den Stoff seiner Krawatte.  
  
¨Sie führen gerade eine Operation an ihm durch.¨ erklärte er pflichtbewusst, wiederholte das stupide Wortgewirr jener Krankenschwester, die ihm den lückenhaften Bericht über Wills Zustand geliefert hatte, vor seinem inneren Auge und es nagte indes an ihm, nicht mehr Information aus der zweilagig Rouge beschichteten Frau gequetscht zu haben. ¨Das ist alles, was ich weiß. Ich hätte selbst Hand angelegt, aber die Ärzteschaft lässt nicht zu, dass ein Chirurg Patienten aufschneidet, die ihm nahestehen. Der emotionale Stress und die Furcht, den geliebten Angehörigen durch eigenes Versagen zu verlieren, drücken sich negativ in der Arbeit nieder -¨  
  
¨ - Zumal es wohl mehrere Jahre her ist, dass sie ein Skalpell hielten.¨ ergänzte ein heller Bariton hinter ihnen, gespeist in einer Kälte, die die Fensterscheiben klirren machte. Hannibal straffte die Schultern. Sein Gesicht verblieb in ausdrucksloser Manifestation, doch in Gedanken vermischte sich sein trüber Seelensee mit pechschwarzen Tropfen. Ihm war diese Stimme durchaus bekannt, hatte einstweilen eine innige Bekanntschaft zu ihrem Inhaber geplegt und diesen nicht selten zu seinem Dinner geladen und dort diverse Gerichte aufgetischt.  
Hannibal bildete sich ein, Eiswürfel in seinem Blut gegeneinander prellen zu hören, als er sich dem Quell jener Stimme zuwandte.  
  
Die Gestalt eines Mannes im mittleren Alter grüßte seinen gebeutelten Sehnerv. Er klopfte mit dem unteren Ende seines Stocks, den er seit dem tragischen Vorfall in der Sternwarte gezwungenermaßen mit sich führen musste, bedächtig auf den Boden. Tock Tock Tock. Wie die Herzschläge einer welkenden Blüte im späten Herbst. ¨Schließlich wollen wir nicht, dass ein weiteres Unglück geschieht...¨ ließ er noch düster verlauten, ansetzend an seinen vorigen Kommentar. Der Sarkasmus schwand wie Flieder von seiner Zunge und seinen spitz geölten Lippen. Sie sahen sich an. Hannibal schwieg.  
  
Die Sekunden rannen wie Fliegen über die rüstig verputzten Wände des kargen Gebäudes. Keine der drei Personen rührte sich. Wie aus weiter Ferne vernahm Hannibal das seufzende Knarzen des Stuhls, als sich Jack zur vollen, stehenden Größe erhob. Seine Schritte waren wie das regelmäßige Echo eines goldenen Gongs, der zur Meditation läutete. Er gesellte sich zu ihnen, neben sie, sodass der Psychiater von beiden Seiten durch menschliche Schilde flankiert wurde.  
¨Dr. Chilton!¨ brauste Alana schließlich vorwurfsvoll auf, unterbrach die Stille, die allein von den Geräuschen der allgemeinen Hospitalszuständigkeit überbrückt wurde. Die pure Abscheu stahl sich wie ein ungebetener Gast aus dem Hinterzimmer ihres Herzens und manifestierte sich auf ihrem schönen Antlitz, brachte es zornentbrannt zum Glühen. ¨Was haben Sie überhaupt hier zu suchen?¨.  
  
Dr. Chilton hatte auf diese Frage nicht mehr als eine zur Decke gerichtete Braue vorzuweisen. Im Gegensatz zu ihnen zeigte sich seine Erscheinung knochentrocken. Er musste, im Gegensatz zu ihnen, noch die Geistesgegenwart besessen haben einen Schirm aufzuspannen, nachdem er aus seinem Wagen gestiegen war und seinen Stock zur Balance verwendete.  
  
¨Warum diese spontane Feindseligkeit, Dr. Bloom? Erschreckt es Sie dermaßen zu glauben, dass auch mir etwas an Will Graham liegen könnte? Übrigens, Dr. Lecter - ¨ Er wandte sich direkt in Hannibals Richtung. Ein fahles Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund und das rasierte Kinn darunter. ¨Ich bin noch gar nicht dazu gekommen Ihnen meine Glückwünsche zu ihrer beider Verlobung auszusprechen. Hoffen wir, dass Sie unseren Profiler noch in einer Verfassung antreffen dürfen, die eine Hochzeit erlaubt...¨  
  
¨Sagen Sie so etwas nicht.¨ unterbrach Alana ihn wütend. Ihre mühsam gehaltene, oberflächlich drapierte Beherrschung brach ein wie die Titanic, als sie mit dem Eisberg kollidierte. So wie der Rumpf an Rissen gewann und das Wasser durch die Lecks leckte, geriet ihre Unterlippe ins Schwanken, bebte unaufhörlich. In ihrem Blick schwamm ein Meer aus Tränen. ¨Es ist alles schon schlimm genug, auch ohne ihre Schwarzmalerei.¨ meinte sie erstickt. Dann rann ihr die erste Träne wie ein Perlfaden über die linke Wange. Hannibal reichte ihr ein bordeauxrotes Schnupftuch aus seiner Brusttasche. Er sagte nichts. Er wusste zu gut, dass man vermutlich nun von ihm erwartet hätte, einen Arm um die zitternde Frau zu legen oder ihr sonstwie einen physisch ambitionierten Trost zu spenden, doch er konnte es nicht. Zum ersten Mal seit ewiger Zeit segelte das Schiff seines Verstandes in einen Sturm und sein Herz, sein mit Emotionen vergiftetes, widerlich launisches, kräftig pochendes Organ hielt das Steuer und riss daran, grub die Nägel in das Moderholz und pulte Algenfleisch unter seine Haut.  
  
Chilton dafür schien ganz offiziell kein Mitleid für sie zu erübrigen. Sein Gesicht rahmte sich in stoischer Kühle. Hannibal gab es nicht gerne zu, aber irgendwie beneidete er den Psychiater dafür. Für das flüchtige Limit eines Wimpernschlages tat er das wirklich.  
  
¨Ich bin nur realistisch.¨ erwiderte dieser trocken, blinzelte zu Hannibal. ¨Nicht wahr, Dr. Lecter? Vor ihrer psychologischen Karriere waren Sie doch als Chirurg tätig, auf welche Schäden müssten wir uns bei diesem tragischen Fall einstellen? Lassen Sie uns an ihrer fachmännischen Prognose teilhaben.¨  
  
Hannibals Lippen inkarnierten einen bleistiftdünnen Strich.  
  
¨Jeder Fall ist einzigartig. Ebenso wie Wills Gehirnstruktur, die ihm seine hochauflösende Empathie gewährt. Ich kann Ihnen weder Auskunft über jegliche Schäden geben, noch den tatsächlichen Ernst der Lage mit Luftgespinsten dekorieren. Es wäre besser, abzuwarten und auf das Beste zu hoffen, anstatt sich Illusionen hinzugeben, die am Ende doch nur unbeabsichtigte Lügen zur Schau tragen.¨  
Chiltons Mundwinkel sackten abfällig ab.  
¨Also sind Sie ebenso ahnungslos wie wir alle. Enttäuschend. Ich hätte mehr erwartet.¨ urteilte er nasal.  
Alanas Augen, die sie noch stumm dankend mit dem Tuch betupfte, lauerten jetzt monströs entrüstet über dem Stoff. Ihre Iris brutzelte in blauer Grillkohle.  
Jack legte seine mahagonibraune Pranke auf ihre zierliche Schulter, noch bevor sie auch nur den Versuch wagen konnte, Chilton an die Gurgel zu springen.  
  
¨Beruhige dich, Alana.¨ sagte er beschwörend und räusperte sich, schöpfte aus dem Canyon seiner Lungen jüngeren Atem. Das Timbre in seinen dunklen Augen predigte den Vers des Agnus Dei. ¨Trauer hat viele Gesichter. Sorge hat noch mehr.¨ Hannibal beobachtete instinktiv die kaum merkliche, wogenhafte Veränderung, die sich bei diesen Worten über Jacks warmes Steingesicht schälte. Dass er an Bella dachte, seine erkrankte Gemahlin, war schwer zu übersehen, demnach wusste er wohl, wovon er sprach. Oder bildete es sich zumindest ein.  
Dann widmete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Alana. Auch er konnte einen verbalen Eklat zwischen den beiden Psychiatern momentan nicht ertragen. ¨Alana, würdest du uns bitte einen Kaffee holen? Ich habe einen Automaten gleich in der Nähe gesehen.¨ bat er, warf Chilton einen kalten Seitenblick zu. ¨Ich glaube, auch Frederick könnte ein heißes Getränk vertragen. Zur Beruhigung.¨  
  
Chilton schnaubte bloß. ¨Kein Bedarf.¨ spie er, wand sich mürrisch zur Seite und ging ein paar Schritte, schlug einen Haken und ging denselben Pfad Stück für Stück zurück, dabei rhythmisch vom Aufprall seines Stocks begleitend, sie nicht weiter beachtend als hätte sich ihre Präsenz in Luftpartikel aufgelöst und wäre ähnlich Glühwürmchen aus der Tür geeilt. Tock. Tock. Tock. zeterte der Stock. Alana blieb erst unschlüssig, ging dann aber ohne ein Gegenwort der gewünschten Bitte nach. Trotz dass sich ihr Widerwillen nur zu deutlich auf ihrer in weiche Falten drapierten Stirn pflasterte. (Aber sie musste die Logik anerkennen, denn sie zitterte selbst, nicht nur vor weinender Überwältigung, sondern auch vor äußerer Kälte.) Sie tauchte ein ins Gemälde der Flure und verschwand fliehenden Schwungs hinter der nächsten Ecke.  
Hannibal empfand verschleierte Erleichterung, zentrierte sich nun ganz auf Chilton, dessen Gestik ihn beschäftigte. Er dachte daran, dass sich Gideons Behandlung erst wenige Monate zuvor ereignet hatte und jede Bewegung den Psychiater insgeheim bis ins Mark peinigen musste und fragte sich, warum er dann diesen sinnlosen Ablauf publizierte, wenngleich er sich wie sie selbst einfach auf einen Stuhl hätte setzen und adrett die Beine übereinander schlagen können. Als er sah, wie Chilton diese Prozedur ein drittes Mal absolvierte, begriff er, dass dieser Mann den Schmerz freiwillig entgegennahm. Dass er ihn in diesem Moment nicht wollte, sondern brauchte. Schmerz bedeutete Funktion. Schmerz bedeutete Leben. Schmerz vertrieb den Stillstand und die Machtlosigkeit, die sich bei bei der bangenden Warterei wie Krebsgeschwür aufstaute und den Sauerstoff zum Atmen raubte. Das Wissen, noch dazu fähig zu sein Schmerz zu fühlen, erschuf die Illusion, doch noch etwas bewirken zu können, auch wenn die Lage aussichtlos schien, der Handlungsrahmen ausgezehrt und die Abhängigkeit von anderen Individuen in Mundschutz und taugrünem Kittel qualvoll real war.  
  
Auch Hannibal war diesem Muster momentan erlegen und er hasste es, hasste auf dieser Seite zu stehen, die er früher von seinem chirurgischen Posten aus mit milder Gewohnheit betrachtet hatte. Ihm gefiel es nicht, seine Kontrolle entglitten zu sehen, ihm gefiel es nicht, in Unsicherheit zu schwimmen bis man hoffte, am feuchten Grund würde sich endlich etwas Festes, Gieriges um die Beine schlingen und hinabziehen, nach Sauerstoff ringen lassen. Die Welt als verwaschenen, dumpfen Schemen wahrnehmen.  
Dubioserweise verstand er Chiltons Misere, weil sie auch seine eigene war, und doch mied er es diesem Mann auch nur eine Unze an Verständnis zu offerieren. Diese Person war nicht sein Freund, war nicht sein Kumpane, nicht sein potenzieller Verbündeter. Nicht mehr, seitdem er am Abend jener Oper, die durch Monique Borellis herrliche Stimme bezauberte, seine wahren Intentionen gegenüber seinem Verlobten offen gelegt hatte. Hannibal verspürte das Gefühl der Eifersucht nicht auf die natürliche Weise, wie sie sonst die meisten Menschen zu fühlen pflegten, aber er war durchaus dazu fähig, Galle auf seiner Zunge zu schmecken, wenn er bemerkte, dass sich jemand an seinem mühevoll ergatterten, ausgewählten Eigentum gütlich tun wollte. Er hatte sogar, um es mit roheren Worten zu sagen, eine nahezu sengende _Wut_ in seinen Eingeweiden aufstreben gefühlt und er teilte sich immer noch den schalen Nachhall dieser Empfindung, sobald sich seine und Fredericks Blicke wie Sternsplitter kreuzten.  
  
Dieses Bild. Der fremde Arm um Wills Taille, eng an einen anderen Körper dirigierend. Die im Regen ertränkten Locken, an mondweiße Schläfen gepinselt, der fiebrige Ausdruck im Eisspeergrau, das zum dunklen Spalt zerborstene Lippenpaar, die blutende, erregte Tönung der sensiblen Haut. Das Prasseln auf Marmorgeländer und glatten Bodenplatten, der kreischende Donner über ihren Häuptern, die Furie im Auge des Sturms, die sie minütlich in bleichem Licht badete. Frederick Chiltons Gesicht, das hinter der Maske der Arroganz noch eine ganz andere Dissonanz verinnerlichte.  
  
Neid.  
  
Hannibal war nicht paranoid, doch diese szenerischen Eindrücke verfolgten ihn heute noch. Es hatte ihn an eine göttliche Warnung erinnert. Eine Drohung. Ein Mahnmal. Ein punktierter Darm.  
  
¨Entschuldigung? Sind Sie Mr. Grahams Angehörige?¨  
  
Hannibal fuhr herum, alarmiert. Die Stimme war ihm geläufig. Sie stammte von jener Frau, die bei Wills Operation dem verantwortlichen Chirurgen assistieren sollte. Ihre Statur war zierlich, fast bubenhaft, doch der streng geflochtene französische Dutt in ihrem mausbraunen Haar spottete ihrem jungen Alter. Knapp über zwanzig, schätzungsweise, doch mit der Absicht, sich zu beweisen, trotz ihrer Unerfahrenheit. Fleißig, vielleicht störrisch. Doch die weibliche Attitüde kümmerte Hannibal in diesem Moment recht wenig, solange sie Will zu einem stetigen Pulsschlag verhalf.  
¨Wir sind für ihn zuständig.¨ antworte Jack zu seiner Rechten, noch ehe Hannibal seine eigene Erwiderung formulieren konnte und insgeheim schickte ihm Ersterer dafür ein mentales Küchenmesser durch die Aorta, um seine rüde Einschaltung zu strafen. _Ein Mord in Gedanken erspart den Gang zum Psychiater _ fiel es ihm unvermittelt ein und irgendeine mickrige, dunkel in seinem nervenumwölkten Gehirngewölbe verbarrikadierte Stimme gönnte sich in hohes, affektiertes Gelächter auszubrechen und seine Gehörgänge zu korrumpieren. Er schluckte sie hinunter wie er allzu oft Will seine Pillen hatte schlucken sehen. Dabei war ihm bereits mulmig genug. Das Warten hatte eine bittere Unruhe in ihm wachgerüttelt, die nun danach trachtete, an die Oberfläche zu steigen, aber er hielt sie zurück, verbarg sie hinter seinem Schleier aus voluminösem Grau und abständischer Rekapitulation.  
¨Ich bin sein Verlobter.¨ sagte er und ließ die Silben wie Karamellmurmeln in seiner Mundhöhle rollen, bevor sie ihm über die Zunge sprangen. Und er hoffte eindringlichst, dass Chilton es hörte und es ihm die Kehle strangulierte.  
Er bedachte die Frau mit einem sanften, jedoch unterschwellig forderndem Blick. Sie versuchte ihm standzuhalten, lehnte aber nach vier Sekunden nervös die Augen nieder und gab Antwort :  
  
¨Die Operation ist gut verlaufen.¨ sagte sie. ¨Wir haben eine Hirnblutung gefunden, haben sie aber rasch gestoppt. Er scheint weder ein Schädelhirntrauma noch sonstige Schäden von sich getragen zu haben. Außer ein paar geprellten Rippen und Organquetschungen konnten wir nichts Besorgniserregendes feststellen. Wir behalten ihn trotzdem zur Beobachtung über Nacht hier. Reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme.¨ Sie platzierte ein probendes Lächeln auf ihren faltenlosen Zügen. Sie war ungeschminkt und die düsteren Ringe unter ihren Lidern stachen wie die leeren Löcher eines Totenschädels hervor. ¨Sie dürfen sich glücklich schätzen.¨  
¨Ich wäre noch glücklicher, wenn sich dieser dramatische Unfall gar nicht erst ereignet hätte.¨ gab Hannibal höflich kund. Sein Kiefer verhärtete sich etwas, gleichermaßen schlich sich Blei in seine finster knospende Corona. ¨Können Sie mir bitte sagen, wie es um denjenigen Fahrer bestellt ist, weswegen dieses traurige Schauspiel erst seinen Finalakt proben musste?¨  
Auf diese Frage hin schien es, als wolle die Assistenzärztin zuerst unwissend die Achseln zucken, überlegte es sich aber dann doch anders. ( _Weshalb? Vielleicht, weil dieser ältere Mann eine dermaßen einvernehmende, keinen Protest gebietende Aura entbot, dass sie sich nicht getraute, ihm Widerworte, oder schlimmer, **keine** Worte zu geben._ )  
¨Mr. Dolarhyde hat innere Blutungen und ein gebrochenes Bein erlitten. Auch klagt er über fürchterlich anhaltende Migräne, deren Ursache wir jedoch noch nicht finden konnten. Er wird es überstehen.¨ zählte sie auf und biss sich kurz darauf auf die Unterlippe wie ein Schulmädchen, das aus Versehen das Geheimnis ihrer besten Freundin an die berüchtigste Clique der gesamten Schule ausgeplaudert hatte.  
Hannibal lächelte sie freundlich an, wobei die Schwere in seinen Augen kaum verschwand. Es war ihre Belohnung.  
  
¨Gut. Darf ich nun zu meinem Mann?¨  
  
¨E-Er schläft noch die Nachwirkungen der Narkose aus. Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie ihn wach antreffen werden.¨ meinte sie zweifelnd. Man sah ihr das zunehmende Unbehagen an. Hannibal roch es förmlich. Ein Gemisch aus scharfem Schweißausbruch auf Stirn und Achselhöhlenpartie, der sauren Kontur Adrenalin angefeuerter Angst und die unverwechselbar rauchige, antikonträre Note der Panik. Auch Jack bemerkte es, denn der Psychiater spürte wie sich dessen misstrauischer Onyxblick auf seinen Rücken setzte. Alana, die sonst eine komparative Hellsicht an den Tag legte, war zu sehr im wirbelndem Sumpf ihrer eigenen Gefühle gefangen, um die Veränderung im Verhalten der anderen Frau wahrzunehmen und selbst wenn, ihre Schlussfolgerungen daraus ziehen zu können. Chilton stand etwas abseits von ihnen, wodurch ihm die intensivere Musterung verwehrt blieb.  
Trotzdem ging Hannibal kein Risiko ein.  Er musste dieses Gespräch rasch beenden, bevor man ihm Nötigung vorhalten konnte.  
¨Das ist nicht wichtig.¨ erklärte er darum betont gelassen, präparierte eine verständnisvolle, von Kummer überrannte Neigung seines Kopfes. ¨Es reicht mir ihn zu sehen, und auch er wird wahrscheinlich froh sein, aufzuwachen und ein bekanntes Gesicht zu grüßen.¨  
Das medizinische Jungblut schien hin und hergerissen. Ihre froschlaichgrünen Augen zuckten umher, fixierten Punkt um Punkt, doch verhedderten sich niemals freiwillig in des Psychiaters Sichtfeld.  
¨Nun... ja, schon aber -¨  
¨Welche Zimmernummer?¨ kam Hannibal ihr entgegen, und er tat es mit dem wärmsten Lächeln, dass das Menschsein hergab.  
¨66, aber Mister, ich weiß wirklich nicht ob -¨  
¨Dann ist alles geklärt.¨ schnitt Hannibal sie ab. Adrett und Sauber. Ohne überflüssigen Schmerz. So hatte er das Skalpell zu führen gelernt. So hatte er gelernt, die Psyche der Menschen zu lenken. Er webte einen Ausdruck der Güte in seine mehrgleißigen Züge ein. ¨Danke für ihre Hilfe. Ihre Unterstützung hat mir das Liebste gerettet. Sie werden eines Tages sicher eine großartige Ärztin werden, und ich beurteile sie hier nicht als Angehöriger, sondern als ehemaliger Chirurg.¨  
Das Kompliment erhielt die gewünschte Wirkung. Ihre Wangen röteten sich sofort wie pralle Pfirsiche, die von der mittagsträgen Frühlingssonne geküsst wurden. Sie stammelte ein _D-D-Danke_ , drehte auf dem Absatz um und wankte zurück in professionelleres Heimatgebiet. Sie stakste dabei einen Fuß vor den anderen, als kämpfe sie damit die Nachwehen einer hypnotischen Trance abzuschütteln.  
  
Hannibal starrte ihr hinterher ohne sie wirklich anzublicken, sah durch sie hindurch. In zehn Minuten würde er sie vergessen haben. Sie war unscheinbar, unwichtig. Dehnte sich zum fleischgewordenen Durchschnitt. Hannibal servierte keinem Durchschnitt einen Platz an seiner Tafel. Es hätte die Gefahr bestanden, ihn zu langweilen.  
Er dachte an Will...  
  
_Die Operation ist gut verlaufen._  
  
Wie staubig das aus ihrem Mund geklungen hatte. Wie eine schnöde Bagatelle. Eine Farce, der Lächerlichkeit preisgegeben.  
  
__"Reißt die Masken ab, wir wollen sehen, was darunter fault!"  
  
Und der kopflose Reiter lachte hohl, riss sich den in die Stirn gezogenen Hut vom entfernten Haupt und erlaubte allen Gästen mit kräftig gebeugtem Stolz das teerschwarze Loch zu bestaunen, das von seiner schneeweißen Halskrause hämisch geschmückt wurde.  
  
¨Diese Seite ist mir neu an Ihnen, Dr. Lecter.¨ sagte der FBI-Agent gerade neben ihm und Hannibal schmeckte einen Hauch stirnrunzelnder Abstinenz im sonoren Bass, der ihm ins Ohr rauchte. Er wendete den Kopf, seine Augen eine einzige Konjugation des  seins.  
  
¨Wir wissen selten, was in unserem Inneren gärt, bevor uns der Anlass dazu zwingt, es in die Sonne zu heben.¨ Er tat einen melancholischen Seufzer. Die Hülle, die seine wahre Natur ummauerte, schämte sich offensichtlich. ¨Ich bin nicht stolz darauf, aber wenn ich nach einer besonderen Information strebe, kann ich sehr überzeugend sein, Jack. Vor allem, wenn es um Will geht.¨ Er betupfte den letzten Namen in Gedanken mit Honigblättern. Klebrig süß, und doch rau, frisch gewürzt vom Regenguss vergangener Tage...  
  
Jack straffte den Rücken, schob den Kragen seines wolldunklen Mantels etwas enger um seinen Hals.  
  
¨In der Tat.¨ sagte er. ¨Es... ist ein kleines Wunder. Bedenkt man, dass sich nach Aussage der Passanten der Wagen dreimal überschlagen haben soll, bevor er endgültig schräg zum Stillstand gekommen ist. Nur ein paar Prellungen, noch nicht einmal Knochenbrüche. Unglaublich.¨  
Hannibal beschlich die leise Ahnung, dass sein Gegenüber wieder an seine Frau dachte und an den dürren Lebensfaden, an dem sich ihre krebsgeschwürbehangene Existenz klammerte. Er lächelte.  
  
¨Deuten Sie etwa auf einen Schutzengel hin? Ich hätte sie nicht für einen spirituellen Fantast gehalten.¨  
  
Jack zuckte die massigen Schulterberge.  
  
¨Gottes Wege sind unergründlich.¨  
  
¨Will hat sich Gott gegenüber niemals schuldig gemacht.¨ Hannibal ließ seinen Blick rotieren, nahm Leute wahr, die jeder auf eigener Interpretation hin verletzt schienen. ¨Weswegen also hat er ihm dann einen unvorsichtigen Mann wie Dolarhyde geschickt?¨  
  
Der Agent lächelte ein bisschen.  
  
¨Ich glaube, das fällt eher in das Metier des Teufels, Hannibal.¨  
  
¨Selbst der Gefallene respektiert die Unschuld.¨ hielt der dagegen, kaum die Mühe machend, seinen Kopf in zusätzlicher Verneinung zu schütteln.  
  
Jack öffnete gerade den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, als sich vor ihnen das metallische Knurren der Schiebetüren von Neuem ausbreitete und drei allzu bekannte Gestalten einliefen. Die junge Frau ging voran, während die beiden Männer direkt hinter ihr in einem anregenden Gespräch verstrickt waren. Divers plappernd entdeckten sie Crawford und Hannibal in weniger als zwei Minuten. Als besäßen sie die Argusaugen eines Adlers. Sie kamen auf sie zu.  
Jack förderte unisono ein ersticktes Stöhnen von seinen Lippen.  
  
¨Oh je. Da kommt die Kavallerie.¨ brummte er. ¨Und die Walküre zieht ihre beiden turtelnden Streitwagengäule am Schlawittchen hinter sich her.¨  
  
Hannibal gab sich neutral.  
  
¨Es freut mich, dass Will doch einen höheren Beliebtheitsgrad genießt, als er es selbst erwartet hätte.¨ bemerkte er, beugte sich ein wenig vor. Vertraulich. ¨Dennoch wäre es wohl besser, ihm zuerst individuellen Besuch abzustatten. Was meinen Sie?¨  
  
¨Oh, ich stimme Ihnen zu. Er braucht Ruhe.¨ Er nickte dem Psychiater zu. Übertrug ihm die Verantwortung. Den Schutz, dem sich Hannibal der Wahrheit halber schon seit Längerem angenommen hatte. ¨Gehen Sie zu Will. Ich fange Alana und den Rest meines Teams ein und erläutere Ihnen die Sachlage.¨  
  
Nun, das ließ sich Hannibal nicht zweimal sagen.  
  
¨Danke.¨ meinte er, und ging. Verließ den Ort, in dem seine Ungeduld für Stunden unbequem genistet hatte. Verließ Jack und sein Forensikkollegium, das ihn, wie er spekulierte, mit Fragen bestürmen würde, bevor der Agent es schaffte die Lippen aufzubringen um sie scheuchend und bellend zur Ruhe zu bewegen. Er verließ Frederick Chilton, den er nun offiziell als Störenfried und verzichtbaren Genossen erachtete. Vielleicht sogar als Rivalen, doch es müsste Groteskeres geschehen als der von Blitzen taktierte Walzer, um in ihm eine tatsächliche, ernsthafte Bedrohung zu sehen. Er hörte noch das verhallende, klackende Geräusch von Alanas Schuhen im linken Trommelfell, als sie in den Wartebereich zurückeilte, mehrere Becher mit heiß dampfender Flüssigkeit in den Armen haltend. Ja, auch sie verließ er. Auf die eine wie die andere Art. Auch wenn ihre Sorge um Will echt war, ihre Trauer um ihn und ihre Tränen, stufte er sie mutmaßlich als schwereren Desateur als Chilton ein, trotz dass sie sich nicht einmal das Geschlecht teilten.  
  
Er ging nicht gerne Risiken ein. Besonders nicht, wenn es sich um Will Graham handelte, der mit dem poseidonblauen Edelsteinring an der linken Hand von Anbeginn ihrer Bekanntschaft an das imposanteste, lebendigste Risiko seines gesamten Lebens darstellte.  
Nur war er es damals mit Freuden eingegangen. Mit Lust. Mit Gier. Weil der Preis zu kostbar war. Weil er es als Verschwendung empfand, dass dieser Mann eines Tages einem anderen, minderwertigen Individuum gehören sollte.  
Weil er Will auserkoren hatte. Und dieser letztendlich _ihn_.  
  
_Danke_  
  
Hannibal durchquerte die nichtssagenden Korridore wie ein ermordeter Geist seine vergilbten Wohnräume, ignorierte die Krankenschwestern und - pfleger, die sich ihren Weg in entgegengesetzten Richtungen bahnten ohne ihn zu beachten. Einmal rempelte ihn man sogar seicht an, doch der dafür Verantwortliche entschuldigte sich bloß nuschelnd, bevor der Psychiater sich das angepinnte Namensschild auf seiner Brusttasche merken konnte. Er fand diese Ignoranz in diesem Fall paradoxerweise recht angenehm.  
Er schickte sich an, die Gänge wandgelegen zu durchqueren, sodass er niemandem ein leichtes Hindernis bot. Seine Sinne kreisten wie Geier über metallisch riechendem Aas.  
  
_Danke._  
Selten war es ihm so ehrlich mit diesem Wort wie in der heutigen Nacht. Obwohl es sogar für ihn selbst konfus war,  wem er dankte.  
  
Aber dafür wusste er umso besser, wen er auf die _schwarze Liste_ setzen würde. Es war äußerst unhöflich von Mr. Dolarhyde gewesen, Will mit einem Unfall bei aller literarischen Wortwörtlichkeit aus dem Verkehr des Lebens zu ziehen. Der Profiler war von der Arbeit nach Hause gefahren. Hannibal hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt das Abendessen zubereitet. Gekochter Hummer mit grünem Spargel und Kokosmilch, eine Delikatesse aus Sylt (da Will immer noch eine dezente Abneigung für Speisen hegte, die menschliches Fleisch beinhalteten, welche Hannibal ihm spätestens nach der Hochzeit hatte austreiben wollen). Er hatte das vital schüttelnde Schalentier soeben in den hungrig brodelnden Kochtopf gepresst, als das Telefon klingelte und er sich arglos die Hände an einem Geschirrtuch abwischte, bevor er den Hörer abnahm.  
Der Hummer trieb seitdem wie eh und je als provisorisch aufgedunsene Wasserleiche auf dem schwankenden Spiegel des Topfes. Tot, doch unangetastet und ungenießbar. Eine Verschwendung.  
Bei diesem Gedanken ärgerte sich Hannibal randläufig, dass er die Assistenzärztin nicht noch nach Dolarhydes Zimmernummer befragt hatte. Aber das würde er bald herausfinden. Er war geübt darin, Standorte, passende Zeiten und Umstände ausfindig zu machen und zu konzipieren. Also kein Grund, jemanden in eine stille Kammer zu lotsen und die Haut vom Fleisch zu ziehen. Obwohl...  
  
Hannibal war an seinem Ziel angelangt. Raum 66. Eine drittes Zahlenglied und der Psychiater hätte die Wahl als satanischen Humor erachtet. Die Tür war geschlossen. Seine Hand legte sich um den kupferfarbenen Knauf. Sie war wüstentrocken.  
Er atmete einmal tief durch, spürte, wie der Sauerstoff seinen Kehlkopf mit herber Kühle streichelte und seine Lungen füllte.  
Dann öffnete er die Tür und damit allem, was sich danach ins Räderwerk der Schicksalstragödie setzte.  
  


 

~~~

  
  
  
Das unmenschliche Piepen, welches kettenartig durch die Luft robbte, war die einzige Geräuschquelle im ganzen Zimmer, als Hannibal eintrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Sein Blick glitt durch den Raum, erfasste skelettfarbenes Licht, das die flimmernden Röhrenlampen von der Decke sendeten, einen Monitor, auf dessen tuchschwarzer Bildfläche die Pulsfrequenz angezeigt wurde. Die akkurat gezeichneten Linien schmierten sich in Form laubgrüner Berge und Täler in den matten, dunklen Sumpf und fast erinnerte es an die Malkünste von Kinderfingern, deren Fantasie sich noch jenseits von Tod und Leben prägte. Schließlich bettete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf jenen Mann, weswegen er überhaupt in seinen Bentley gestiegen war.  
Wills Haut schimmerte wie fluoreszierendes Wachs. Seine Locken drückten sich stumpf und platt an seine von bläulichen Äderchen zerfressenen Schläfen. In fließende Farbpaletten geschachtelte Kratzer wanderten über Gesicht, Hals und dem Ansatz seines sich krampfhaft hebenden und senkenden Brustkorbes. Auch seine nackten Arme, die über dem Bettlaken schlaff und kraftlos zu seinen Seiten kauerten, erinnerten an ein fein liniertes Labyrinth, das man mit der Spitze einer geschleiften Schere gezeichnet hatte. Wahrscheinlich von Glassplittern der berstenden Windschutzscheibe des Wagens verursacht, während die Gravitation ihre Runden mit dem Gefährt und allem dort Befindlichem drehte. Aufwärts seines Beckens säumten Verbände und darunter gedeckte Pflaster die restliche Fläche seines Körpers.  
Hannibal schwieg. Er verglich Will mit einer Flickenpuppe und empfand doch eine verbotene Erhabenheit bei dieser Inszenierung. Eine morbide Sehnsucht, die er nicht in Silben zu fassen vermochte.  
  
_Krankheit und Leben_ , dachte er sich. _Gesundheit und Tod, wo steckt da noch der Unterschied? Ist nicht alles im selben Kosmos verankert? Derselben Zerstörung?_  
Hannibal sah Kunst im Sadismus der Moderne sowie in der nostalgischen Axtenthauptung des Mittelalters. Für ihn galt der Mord als Form des Ausdrucks und der Kreativität und Perversion übersetzte er oft genug mit der Freiheit des humanen Willens. Er war das getriebene Wesen eines Mannes, der die Hässlichkeit mit Glanz titulierte und die Keuschheit bei vielerlei Gelegenheit eher als Hindernis denn als Tugend betrachtete.  
  
Und in diesem Moment, dieser Dauer eines Herzschreis als Wills Mundwinkel im narkotisierten Schlaf sachte aufzuckten und sein Atem lautbar in die Atmosphäre stob, schwoll ein derart zärtliches Gefühl in seiner Brust, dass es ihn schier um seine Fassung brachte. Es flutete seine Adern so intensiv, so voll und schrecklich eigen, dass er ein schwächelndes Zirpen in seinen Waden spürte und er sich auf den Stuhl setzen musste, der einladend neben dem Bett stand. Wills rechte Hand ruhte nur ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt. Er beugte sich vor, nahm sie in seine. Seine Lippen dünnten stärker aus. Wills Haut war kalt wie der Frost, der im Winter Eisblumen an ihre Fenster malte. Er behielt sie bei sich, diese Hand, wärmte sie mit seinem Puls und seinem Fleisch.  
Die Kuppe seines Daumens strich behutsam über die Knöchel des Profilers. Schützend. Behütend. Vernichtend. Wie Porzellan.  
  
_Diese Teetasse ist nicht zerbrochen. Noch nicht._  
  
Will neigte den Kopf einen ahnungsvollen Millimeter in seine Richtung, gefangen in Empfindung und medikamentösem Koma. Er atmete stetig. Er lebte. Er wachte nicht auf.  
Hannibal weilte noch eine gewisse Zeitspanne in dieser Position und seinem Tun. Dann lehnte er sich nach hinten, bis das Buchenholz gegen seine Schulterblätter klopfte, nahm eine vom Hospital zur Verfügung gestellte Zeitschrift vom Nachttisch, blätterte interessenlos darin und wartete. Er würde in dieser Nacht nicht schlafen. Würde über den Profiler wachen, anders wie jener von Jack erwähnte  Schutzengel, der diesen Part schamvoll versäumt hatte. Hoffend, dass in der aufkriechenden Morgenröte alles so sein würde, wie es vorher war. Dass sich nichts geändert hatte und Will die Lider aufschlug und mit derselben, verlorenen, gar gequälten Zuneigung in seinen Ozeanaugen zu ihm sprach wie es Hannibal indes zur peinigend schönen Gewohnheit geworden war.  
  
Er wartete.  
  
Aber seine Hoffnung entpuppte sich als vergebens.  
  


 

***

  
_Warten auf den Augenblick,_  
Der alles einfängt und nichts verlorengehn läßt.  
Warten auf deine Augen, die sich mit den meinen treffen.  
Warten auf deine Hand, die die meine berührt  
Und zärtlich streichelt.  
Warten auf deine Lippen, die die meinen zärtlich berühren.  
Warten darauf, dass ich dir Liebe schenken kann.

~ Sebastian Lawrenz, >>Warten


	3. Echohaut

**Kapitel II**

##  Echohaut

**  
**   
_Wo bist du, die mir zur Seite ging,  
Wo bist du, Himmelsangesicht?  
Ein rauher Wind höhnt mir ins Ohr: du Narr!  
Ein Traum! Ein Traum! Du Tor!  
Und doch, und doch! Wie war es einst,  
Bevor ich in Nacht und Verlassenheit schritt?Weißt du es noch, du Narr, du Tor!  
Meiner Seele Echo, der rauhe Wind:  
O Narr! O Tor!  
Stand sie mit bittenden Händen nicht,  
Ein trauriges Lächeln um den Mund,  
Und rief in Nacht und Verlassenheit!Was rief sie nur! Weißt du es nicht?  
Wie Liebe klang's. Kein Echo trug  
Zu ihr zurück, zu ihr dies Wort.  
War's Liebe? Weh, daß ich's vergaß!  
Nur Nacht um mich und Verlassenheit,  
Und meiner Seele Echo – der Wind!Der höhnt und höhnt: O Narr! O Tor!_

_~ Georg Trakl, >>Traumwandler_

 

 

***

  
  
  
  


  
_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy_

Licht und Schatten im Nebel der soliden Präsenz. Blinken, zucken, knistern, kneifen. Brandgeruch in der Nase.  
Die Welt in Bewegung. Die Welt gefroren. Die Welt gesplittert?  
Nein.  
Es ist Will, der splittert. Der bricht. Und fällt. Und fällt. Und...

Seine Finger schwitzen und haben die Temperatur von Gletscherriesen, während er das Lenkrad wie einen Schraubstock umfasst, das säulich duftende Gummi knetet und seine Füße weder Bremse noch Gaspedal finden.

Wo bin ich?

_When skies are grey_

  
Er blinzelt. Der Atem pocht ihm hinten, dort, im Rückgrat seiner Kehle. Sie fühlt sich wund an, als hätte er geschrien. Regelrecht gebrüllt, die Stimme aus seinem zitternden Brustkorb gesprengt wie eine versehentlich gezündete Granate aus einem geheimen Unterschlupf.  
Hat er das? Hat er geschrien? In Panik? Aus Angst? Vor Wut?  
Will erinnert sich nicht.  
Ein Geschmack von Kohle und schlammkaltem Blut stützt seinen Gaumen. Pelziger Belag lagert auf den Zähnen, wie mit Igelborsten versehener Teig, wenn man mit der Zungenspitze darüber nestelt. Er schmeckt verrottenden Stein und Messing und denkt an Tod. Er denkt viel zu häufig daran, fällt ihm gerade auf.  
Johnny Cash singt sein Lied, brettert es, lallt es wie im Hohn, dem die Fahne des Alkohols anlastet. Er klingt heiter, aber auch so traurig traurig traurig. Es schnürt Will die Brust zu, stranguliert seine Lungenflügel, lässt sie zappeln wie ein Lachsschwarm in der Frühlingsglut.  
  
_Was passiert hier?_  
  
Sein Umgebung äußert sich wie ein in Chloroform getunkter Wattebausch, dumpf und bitterscharf. Geräusche springen aus dem abstinenten Dunkel. Kreischende Reifen. Hupen, die wie Schlachtschweine quieken. Die Feueriris zweier Scheinwerfer, die sich blendend über den stellenweise verkratzten Lack seines Autos wirft.  
Alles verschwimmt, Ecken und Kanten sind abgeschmirgelt und rinnen als Butterseife an seiner Netzhaut hinab. Es ätzt, aber er wagt nicht, die Lider zu schließen. Ein Flächen verschlingendes Gemälde mit verworrenen Linien aus Öl und Tinte umhüllt ihn, umschließt ihn mit Armen aus Staub und Schatten und presst,  presst ihn. Er ist nie ein großer Kunstkenner gewesen und er findet beim besten Willen keine Reinheit in diesem morbiden Geschmiere. Er hasst es. Übelkeit schlägt über ihm zusammen wie eine unglücklich gebaute Zeltplane und er verheddert sich darin, ringt nach Sauerstoff, der verbraucht zu sein scheint und klarer Sicht, die durch ein schwammiges Filtermeer des Ungewissen ersetzt ist. Es glotzt ihn aus rahmenlosen Augen dumm an. So unfassbar dämlich, dass er das Bedürfnis verspürt, auf etwas einzuschlagen. Oder auf jemanden. Bis sich nichts mehr regt. Bis sich nichts mehr regt...  
  
_Sind das meine Gedanken? Meine Aggression? Oder gehört sie jemand anderem...  
  
Sind Sie ein Dieb, Mr. Graham? Sind Sie ein bemitleidenswerter, mickriger Räuber? Stehlen sie Identitäten?  
  
Wie kann man jemanden für etwas bestrafen, was die Strafe in Person ist? Wie kann man jemanden einsperren, der einen Riegel im Gehirn stecken hat? Der sein  eigener Gefangener ist?  
_  
Eine feine Echohaut deckt sein Fleisch wie Fliederblüten einen venendünnen Ast. Er fühlt, sieht, riecht, hört, kostet, spuckt aus und verschuldet alles, nur nicht sich selbst.  
  


  
_You'll never know, dear  
How much I loved you_

_Sterbe ich? Oder bin ich bereits tot?_

_..._

_Wird mich jemand vermissen?_   


_Please don't take my sunshine away_

  
Keine Antwort. Ein Stöhnen durchfährt den schlitternden Wagen als er sich das erste Mal überschlägt. Will vernimmt es wie aus weiter Ferne. Hohl und blechern. Eine vollendete Pirouette im Ballett. Die Aufführung des sterbenden Schwans im Maschineriegewerbe. Selber Ausgang, selbe Tragödie. Das Blut ist gleich, die Farbe rot und frisch. Keine Kopie, keine Blöße. Alles Original. Will lauscht den zähen Tropfen, die aus seinem Schnitt unterhalb seines linken Wangenknochens quellen und sich heiß über sein Kinn drängen. Es riecht nach Friedhofserde. Er weiß nicht, wann er sich diese Verletzung zugezogen hat. Er weiß momentan überhaupt recht wenig.  
  
Der Wagen dreht ein zweites Mal. Will dreht sich mit ihm.  
Der Gurt seines Sitzes hakt sich wie Gusseisen in seine Schulter.  
  


_Please don't take my sunshine away_

  
  
_Schalt es aus. Schalt das verdammte Radio aus!_  
  
Er will noch im Flug nach dem Radio greifen, geistesgegenwärtig den Ausschaltknopf ertasten, aber die Schwerelosigkeit gewährt es ihm nicht. Da ist ein Sog, über den er machtlos ist. Hilflos.  
  
Er wird ein drittes Mal geschleudert. Es gibt einen Knall, ein endgültiges Aufheulen. Das reibende Quietschen sich beulenden Metalls. In seiner Fantasie stellt er seine Rippenfragmente wie Dominoplättchen auf.  
  
Dann steht der Wagen still. Er neigt sich in Schieflage auf die linke Seite eines Grashügels und schwankt ähnlich einem Schiffswrack, das auf Grund gelaufen ist und dem ein spitz gezacktes Riff den glänzenden Bauch aufgeschlitzt hat. Will verharrt, eingeklemmt von Stahl, Stoffpolster und Glas, das wie durch ein Wunder dürftig heil geblieben ist. Bruchlinien zieren die durchsichtige Fläche, doch keine Scherbe. Wills Puls spielt spanisches Cembalo. Rassig und wüst. Der Atem in seinem rauen Hals klackt wie Kastagnetten dazu im Takt.  
  
Sein Körper ist taub, doch intakt, durch das vom Schrecken eingespritzte Adrenalin über jeden Schmerz erhaben. Er bebt, ohne es zu bemerken.  
Ihm ist trotzend furchtbar elend.  
  
Er denkt an eine Mutter, die er nie kannte. Nur aus den Erzählungen seines angetrunkenen Vaters.  
  
_¨Sie hatte deine Augen, Partner. Deine Augen... du bist ihr sehr ähnlich.¨_  
  
Sogar in seiner Erinnerung schmecken die Worte nach Gin und gebrochenem Herz.  
  


_Please don't take_

 

_My sunshine_

 

  
_Awa -_

Und endlich, ENDLICH schweigt das Radio still und es würgt bloß noch ein summendes Insektenröcheln aus den zermarterten Boxen.  
Will kann sich nicht darüber freuen.  
Ein Ruck erfasst ihn und packt ihn mit imaginären Händen an seinem gekräuselten Haar, wirft ihn mit köstlicher Brutalität nach vorne. Seine Nase trifft auf das Lenkrad. Ein Knacken, wie wenn man einer Biene ein Bein bricht. Blut schießt hervor, bemalt seine Lippen, sein Kinn und den Kragen seiner Jacke.

Er spürt immer noch nichts. Nur, dass sich eine warme und nasse Flüssigkeit um seine Halsbeuge schmiegt. Irgendwie tröstlich.

Zum ersten Mal fragt er sich, ob es einen Himmel gibt. Dass eine Hölle existiert, das weiß er schon. Er hofft es seit seinem zehnten Lebensjahr als er fühlte, dass ihr Nachbar seine Frau die Treppe hinuntergestoßen hatte.

_Es hat ihn geil gemacht, sie wimmern zu hören. Ganz geil._

Er hebt stöhnend den brummenden Schädel, als er vor sich ein Geräusch hört. Ein verzehrtes Knirschen, als würde jemand auf Knochen kauen.  
Er erblickt eine Gestalt im Nebel. Hochgewachsen, schlank, dunkel. Ein Geweih wächst ihm aus den Schläfen. Es starrt ihn an, aus roten, pupillenlosen Augen.  
Ein Gargoyle? Eine Furie? Ein Engel? Will hat den Unterschied vergessen. Hat ihn aus der breiigen Masse seines Hirns geschüttelt, wie vieles andere auch. Wichtige Bauteile, Zahnräder, Schraubenmuttern, Drehkordeln. Er klappt auseinander wie ein unachtsam gestapelter Geschirrturm.

Er sieht das Wesen näher auf sich zugehen. Geschmeidig, raubtierhaft. Seine Hände bestehen aus messerlang geschliffenen Krallen, seine Füße sind Hufe, erinnern an die eines Hirsches. Es ist schwarz wie eine Neumondnacht und es ist nackt. Will keucht rasselnd auf.

Ist es gekommen, um ihn zu holen? Angelockt von dem Lärm und dem salzigtoxischen Duft einer leicht zu zerfleddernden Beute? Will er ihn umfassen und an ihm ziehen, bis ein paar Fleischbrocken schmatzend auf den Boden purzeln? Wird er ihn bei lebendigem Leibe fressen oder ihm gnädigerweise mit einem Biss die Kehle durchtrennen, bevor es sein Mahl beginnt?  
Hat der Sensenmann heute seinen Freund, den Boogeyman geschickt, um sich um seinen Verbleib zu kümmern?

Will weiß es nicht. Selbst wenn, er kann nicht fliehen. Wie auch? Er kann sich ja kaum bewegen. Nicht einmal ein Aufrichten ist ihm gestattet und die Autotür, die er in aller Not vielleicht sogar hätte öffnen können, liegt wie die restliche linke Seite eingesargt in zerstampfter Erde.  
Das Wesen ist nur noch fünf Meter von ihm entfernt. Dann vier. Dann drei. Zwei. Eins...  
Es bleibt vor ihm stehen, geht in die Hocke um mit ihm auf gleicher Anhöhe zu sein. Ihre Blicke treffen sich, schmelzen ineinander. Auf Wills Armen kribbelt ein Angstschauer. Das Wesen ist ein Monster. Es ist böse, obwohl besonders er die Grenzen solcher Termina, Helden- und Schurkentum zu verwischen gedenkt. Das ist ein Aspekt seiner Gabe. Seines Fluches. Es schwelt ihm im Blut.  
Er beobachtet mit Entsetzen in jeder Faser seines angespannten Körpers, wie das Wesen eine krallenbewehrte Hand zur Faust baut und sie geballt in seine Richtung niedersausen lässt.  
Er schließt die Augen und erwartet das Ende.  
Sein letzter Gedanke gehört einem Mann, dessen Namen ihm in diesem Moment kurioserweise entfallen ist.  
Und eine finale Frage.

_Ob er um mich weinen wird?_

Dann beherrscht das rohe Krachen der zerberstenden Windschutzscheibe sein Sein und er wird blind vor lauter, blutfeuchter Dunkelheit.

Als die Sanitäter ihn aus dem zerdrückten Wagen hobeln, hat er längst das Bewusstsein verloren. Man transportiert ihn auf einer Bahre, schlaff und flach atmend und käsig weiß. Er wacht nicht auf. Für ein paar Stunden braucht er das auch nicht.

Und wenn er aufwacht, wird er sich bald schon wünschen, es niemals mehr getan zu haben.

Seine Echohaut schreit.

 

~~~

  
  
  
Will wurde von dem sonoren Flimmern billig umschirmten Röhrenlichts geweckt. Müde blinzelte er unter, von ausgebleichter Tränenflüssigkeit klebrig gewordenen, Lidern hervor. Die Umgebung öffnete ihm ihre Pforten in Gestalt eines klinisch weiß getäfelten Schreins. Konturlos besahen sich seine Augen eine flache, bare Decke über seinem Kopf. Die Lampe, deren Schein seine Sinne penetriert hatte, stach ihm nun ärgerlich in die Corona und sein Instinkt beeilte sich, die bedrohte Sicht auf andere Punkte zu lenken.  
  
_Wo bin ich?_  
  
Sein Blick irrte weiter, schleichend, sah geplegte, leerstehende Wände und eine Ledercouch mit cremefarbenen Bezugsstoff. Er begegnete einem Fenster, das ihn an eine Karikatur aus Holzstangen und Bindfäden denken ließ, die er morgens in einer Zeitung mit sinkendem Interesse überflogen hatte.  
  
_Welcher Morgen war das noch? Welches Datum?  
...Welches Datum ist **heute**?_  
  
Seine Ohren öffneten sich. Er nahm geschäftige Schritte von einem gegenüberliegenden Flur wahr, das Zischen und Beizen fremder Stimmengewölle. Rhythmisches Piepsen elektrischer Geräte. Das abgehackte Rollen kleiner Räder, als man einen Wagen mit bunten Medikamentdöschen und einem vorsorglich abdeckten Plastikteller mit warm dampfender Mahlzeit über den Gang schob. Will erhaschte ein flüchtiges Blinzeln auf eine junge Frau in einer perlrosa Kitteltracht, die ihr sanft um Hüfte und Taille wallte.  
Ein wenig beruhigt, sackte Will tiefer in die Kissen zurück und atmete, tief und lang.  
Er war also nicht allein. Gut. Das bedeutete, hier befanden sich Menschen, die ihn über alles aufklären würden, wenn er nett fragte. Unter anderem, weshalb er überhaupt in diesem Bett lag und warum sein Körper schmerzte, als hätte ihn ein Stier auf die Hörner genommen und warum er wie eine halb bandagierte Pharaonenmumie zugerichtet war und um wen es sich bei diesem Mann handelte, der ein paar Zentimeter weiter neben ihm auf einem Stuhl saß, eine Zeitschrift über  Naturheilkunde auf seinem Schoß und anscheinend eingenickt...  
Und hinter seinem Rücken lehnte, scheinbar gelangweilt, die pechschwarze Hirschgestalt, die Will kurz vor seiner Ohnmacht als seinen gierig geifernden Mörder gekrönt hatte.  
  
Wills Herz tat einen solch rapiden Satz, dass er fast glaubte, er hörte das Klong, das es durch die Kollision gegen seine kurzatmigen Rippen verursachte. Er hätte sich wie von Strom gespeist aufgerichtet, hätte ihn nicht die Logik der simplen Qual davon abgehalten. Jede abrupte Bewegung löste einen Sturmhagel an Ameisen aus ihren Höhlen, die sich in seine Nervenstränge bissen und mit bitterböser Lust daran knabberten. Das Herz klopfte ihm hektisch an die Kehle.  
  
_Nicht du. Alles, jeder, bloß nicht du!_  
  
Seinen dürren Lebensodem gegen die schmal geöffneten, staubig trockenen Lippen fächernd, beobachtete er, wie das Hirschwesen nahezu lieblich eine gefährliche Pranke auf die Schulter des Fremden bettete, dessen Kopf im Schlaf leicht zur Seite geneigt war. Dichte Strähnen seines aschblonden Haares fielen ihm vereinzelt in die Stirn.  
  
_Wie die nach außen gestülpte Embryonalhülle einer Zwillingsseele... mit Krallen._  
  
Will hatte diesen Mann noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben gesehen und fragte sich, was er hier wohl tat. Etwa bei ihm Wache halten? Der Profiler fand diesen Gedanken kurios, lächerlich, jedoch nicht ausnahmslos abwegig. Er hatte offenkundig Verletzungen davongetragen, interpretierte man seine umwickelte, bepflasterte Erscheinung und den Pfropfen in seinem Unterarm, der zu einem Plastikbeutel mit Flüssigkeit führte und scheinbar direkt in sein Blut umgeleitet wurde. Zwar war ihm nicht klar, was, oder wohl besser  wer ihm diese Verfassung vermacht hatte, aber Jack würde mit Sicherheit Verantwortung dafür tragen, dass er schnellstmöglichst wieder mental wie physisch auf die Beine kam, damit er von Neuem an Tatorten umherstreunen und Informationen ausspucken konnte. Wie ein Zinnsoldat, den man an einer Schraube im Rücken aufzog und dann knarrend auf dem ebenen Holzbankett absetzte, staunend, wie viele Schritte das hagere Püppchen aus Farbe, Lack, Fetisch und Schnitzerei absolvieren konnte bevor es umkippte und toter Mann spielte.  
  
Er betrachtete den Fremden aus scheinbar sicherer Distanz. Und jetzt, als seine Gedanken sich schließlich in eine angespannte Ruhe gürteten, war er dazu fähig zu realisieren, dass der Mann vor ihm eine beeindruckend unmenschliche Fassade bot. Unmenschlich im Sinne von - nicht von dieser Welt.  
Zur Vorsicht prägte er sich Einzelheiten des Aussehens ein.  
Der Mann war hoch und breitschultrig gewachsen. Das Profil markant geschnitten, einen Hauch von Majestät aber auch Wildnis imprägnierend, das Fleisch nussholzfarben, die Haut seiner Wangen mit Aufsehen erregend prekären Wangenknochen aufgerichtet. Die Kopfform fast eckig, grob und fließend, rau und sanft in Einem (Will wusste keinen rechten Ausdruck um zu beschreiben, wie er es tatsächlich empfand - er konnte sich schlichtweg nicht entscheiden und wählte lieber alles). Er trug einen maßgeschneiderten Anzug aus gewebter Kerosinwolle. Eine krähenschwarze Krawatte thronte gebunden um seinen Hals, der von einem blütenweißen Kragen umrankt wurde. Die Beine endeten in mattdunklen Lackschuhen.  
Will dachte an Rom und die Statuen aus gemeißeltem Stein, welche dort noch in den von gaffenden Touristen bevölkerten Tempelstätten standen und ihre Erhabenheit trotz des bröckelnden Zahnes der Zeit durch Nichts eingebüßt hatten. Geheiligte Ebenbilder von Göttern und Helden aus Sagen und mythologischen Erzählungen.  
Eine Skulptur.  
Ja, das Antlitz des Fremden glich dem einer Skulptur. Was den Körper betraf, so ließ er seine Meinung vage schweifen. Der Stoff verhüllte das Meiste und wahrscheinlich war das gut so.  
  
Will atmete rasselnd ein. In diesem Moment brachte sein Gegenüber die Augen auf und sah ihn direkt an.  
  
Den Profiler erwischte es wie ein Donnerkeil. Abgründisches Burgunderbraun blickte ihm entgegen, verlinkte sich mit seiner Sicht, trug sie zu sich und hielt sie fest fest fest. Will glaubte die Abdrücke würgender Finger an seiner Kehle zu spüren, doch er schaffte es nicht, sich abzuwenden. Der Strudel in den er stürzte war reines Feuer und er brannte. Er war gebannt, gekreuzigt. Verflucht.  
  
Sie schwiegen. Die Dauer war unbegrenzt, entbehrte jeglichen Maßes.  
  
Der Fremde neigte das Haupt wie zum Gruße, einen Millimeter nur, kaum ein Nicken, kaum eine Bewegung. Fragend? Nervös? Gar schüchtern?  
  
Er lächelte.  
  
Es war als würde die Abendsonne über den schneebestückten Alpenwipfeln aufgehen.  
  
Aber auch das Hirschmonster lächelte, und seine triste, obszöne Mundhöhle spickte sich mit einem rund zirkulierten Dickicht aus pfahlspitzen, blutgeröteten Fangzähnen. Sein Blut.  
  
In diesem Moment brach etwas in Wills Herz, vielleicht für immer. Und er wusste nicht warum. Er wusste nicht... er spürte nur eine intensive, berauschende Welle von verlustvollem Schmerz, die unter seiner Haut kieselartig hinwegrollte und es entlockte ihm ein fiependes Wimmern. Ein Welpe, den man zu rasch von der milchtropfenden Zitze seiner Mutter zerrte und strampelnd aufbegehrte, winselte, sich von der Hand, die ihn hielt, in eine andere Richtung stemmte, aber bitterlich versagte.  
  
Will fühlte sich plötzlich selten leer. Ausgehöhlt. Als hätte man ihm ein Organ entfernt. Oder mehrere. Oder den bewahrenden Säuremantel seiner salzigen Haut.  
  
_Wer zum Teufel ist das!?_  
  
¨Will?¨  
  
Ein Bariton, wie kaminwarmer Samt unter seinen Fingerkuppen, wusch mit einem rustikal melodischen Akzent über ihn hinweg wie eine klärende Flut, riss ihn aus seiner Pein, seinen Gedanken, selbst vom Mörderwesen. Für ein paar gütige, absolutistische Sekunden.  
  
_Er kennt meinen Namen.  
  
Warum ist mir der Klang seiner Stimme so... vertraut? Ich höre sie zum ersten Mal.  
  
Sie ist... schön (?)_  
  
Wie konnte ihm eine Stimme vertraut, der zugehörige Sprecher aber unbekannt sein?  
Jener redete indes ungerührt weiter.  
  
¨Du bist aufgewacht. Wunderbar. Wie fühlst du dich?¨ Er klang erleichtert, ummantelt von grenzenloser Anteilnahme.  
  
Will schwieg. Er wollte eigentlich wieder zu dem Mann schauen,  nur **ihn** anschauen, aber seine Augen blieben wie hypnotisiert an dem mageren Geweihmonster kleben, das seine Hand von der vitalen Schulter bewegte und sie stattdessen zu seinem Gesicht führte, das eher wie eine anonymisiertes  Phantom der Oper wirkte. Es bog seinen knochigen Zeigefinger, drückte ihn an die dünnen, in finsterem Schattenmarmor eingearbeiteten Lippen.  
  
Psst sagte die Geste und Wills Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Psst. Du musst jetzt leise sein.  
  
Will sagte nichts. Er war wie gelähmt. Sein Blut goss sich in winterkühlen Bächen durch seine starren Adern.  
  
Das Wesen nickte vage, aber wohlwollend. Entzückt.  
  
_Braver Junge._  
  
Will schüttelte es. Ein Beben ergriff ihn, ein Zittern wie das einer jungen Espe.  
  
¨Will?¨  
  
Die unvermittelte Dringlichkeit, in der sein Name badete, rang ihn dazu der Konfrontation mit dem Fremden offen und achtsam zu entgegnen. Was er beim wiederholten Aufrichten seines Blickes traf war das Gesicht, das eher in die goldbemaskten Winkel eines Pharaonengrabes, denn in die unfreundlich ausgeleuchteten Räumlichkeiten der modernen Medizin gepasst hätte.  
  
¨Ist alles in Ordnung? Hast du Migräne? Schmerzen? Soll ich das Morphium höher einstellen?¨  
  
Will wunderte es sehr, dass der Fremde eine solche Fürsorge in seine Fragen strickte. Wärme. Überschwänglich und doch gefasst. Dabei kannte er ihn gar nicht... oder? Der Profiler überlegte fieberhaft.  
  
...  
...  
.........- Nein.  
  
Er war ihm noch nie zuvor außerhalb dieses Zimmers und dieses Momentes begegnet. Nie. Mals.  
  
Es gab keine Verbindung.  
  
¨Warum sind Sie hier?¨ Seine Stimme klang mechanisch. Er sparte sich die Begrüßungsfloskeln.  
  
Der Fremde stutzte, wenn auch nur um Haaresbreite. Er hielt sowohl Antlitz wie auch Körper unter eiserner Kontrolle.  
  
¨ Sie?¨ Er hob eine filigrane Braue. ¨Aber Will, wir haben diese Anrede doch schon längst abgelegt...¨ Der Bariton webte sich in kaum umgarnter Irritation, das spürte Will wie die saure Schweißperle, die seinen Nacken hinabkletterte.  
  
¨Daran würde ich mich erinnern.¨ schnaubte er ungehalten, versuchte sich auf seine Unterarme zu stützen und aufzurichten. Eine Kakaphonie der Plagen explodierte unter seinem Fleisch wie die tränend rauchigen Böller eines chinesischen Feuerwerkfestes. Will schnappte entsetzt nach Luft, doch es schien, als hätte man jedes Quäntchen Sauerstoff aus der Umgebung gepresst. Seine Augen drohten nach hinten zu rollen bis das Weiße als unbesuchte Bühne ihre Show einreihte. Der Schmerz war überwältigend, ließ Sterne in seinem Gehirn aufplatzen und wie Keramikpüppchen tanzen.  
  
In weniger als zwei Sekunden fühlte er eine feste, schier unerträglich heiße Hand um sein eigenes Handgelenk schließen. Die langen Finger pressten sich wie Lava in sein Fleisch. Gleichzeitig strich ihm der kalte Atem einer zweiten Existenz über den stoffbedeckten Unterschenkel.  
  
Er reagierte schnell. Schlug die ungebetene Hand weg, als wäre sie Gift oder eine zuschnappende Bärenfalle.  
  
¨Fassen Sie mich nicht an!¨ zischte er feindselig und wäre er ein Tier gewesen, hätte er sicherlich ein warnendes Fauchen ausgespien. ¨Gehen Sie. Wer auch immer Sie sind, ein abtrünniger Reporter, einer von Lounds' Speichelleckern oder ein FBI-Bursche, das ist mir völlig egal. Ich will mit niemanden außer meinem Verlobten sprechen.¨  
  
Die Borkeniris schärfte sich aufgrund der rohen Zurückweisung. Beinahe schockiert. Oder handelte es sich gar um eine schreckliche Erkenntnis, die wie Waltran einsickerte?  
  
¨Will, ich bin -¨  
  
¨Wenn Sie mir unbedingt helfen wollen, setzen Sie Frederick über meinen Standort in Kenntnis.¨ unterbrach Will ihn kalt. Die Schmerzen und die Erkenntnis, dass sie durch Medikamente gemildert werden mussten, schnitt seine Stimme schroffer als beabsichtigt. ¨Mein Verlobter, er heißt Frederick Chilton. Ich schätze der Name dürfte Ihnen bekannt sein, falls Sie unter Jacks Regime arbeiten.¨  
  
Der Fremde stand da, als hätten sich Wurzeln aus seinen Schuhsohlen gegraben und tief und kräftig in den Boden eingerammt. Ein Schiff, dem man allen Wind aus den Segeln genommen hatte. Will fühlte Bestürzung, die wie eine eigene, ungezähmte Aura um sein Gegenüber flirrte, aber er konnte nicht einordnen, welchem Grund sie anhing. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, kümmerte es ihn in diesem Moment auch nicht.  
Er hatte Schmerzen, das Innenleben seiner Schädeldecke dröhnte als hätte sich dort ein surrendes Hornissennest einquartiert und sein Geist war mit einer Form der Desorientierung geplagt, die er nie zuvor in solch purer, reiner Essenz kennengelernt hatte. Es war seltsam, kränkend, als wate man über Wolken aus gehäuftem Zucker mit dem untrüglichen Wissen, dass unter dem glänzenden Puder ein Wurf aus Königskobras lauerte, jederzeit dazu fähig aus dem schneefarbenem Sand zu hechten und sich mit ihren fingerdicken Giftzähnen in seinem Bein zu verkeilen, bis er in die Knie ging und sie ihn von allen Seiten bestürmten, attackierten.  
  
Der Fremde regte sich wieder. Er tat einen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
  
¨Will, beruhige dich. Es ist alles in Ordnung, du bist durcheinander -¨  
  
Das Hirschbiest schnitt Stoffnarben in die Decke, streifte grabesschwer seine Beine. Sein skelettartiger Brustkorb hob und senkte sich hektisch, als würde es lachen. Ihn verhöhnen. Seine Hufe hinterließen rußschwarze Halbbögen auf dem Boden. Es war noch zwei Schritte von ihm entfernt.  
  
¨Raus hier.¨ instruierte Will zwischen krampfhaft zusammengebissenen Kieferhälften. Nackte Panik quoll aus seiner hell geweiteten Iris. ¨RAUS HIER!¨  
  
Er glaubte etwas in seiner Kehle jämmerlich reißen zu hören, dann schmeckte er bitterscharfes Metall auf seiner Zunge und hustete. Das graue Hemd, das er feucht am Leibe trug, sprenkelte sich mit rubinfunkelnden Flecken.  
  
Er bekam noch am Rande mit, wie ein durchdringend piepsendes Sirenengeräusch von den Wänden hallte und drei Menschen in farbverwaschener Kleidung um sein Bett eilten, wo er sich indes vor anhaltendem Husten krümmte.  
  
Und er sah den Fremden zwischen den zappelnden und gestikulierenden Körpern aufblitzen wie ein schwankender Fackelkopf in einem Meer aus Dunkelheit. Wie sich sein Blick unverzagt auf ihn heftete. Rötlich und verhärmt.  
  
_Wer ist das bloß? Wer ist -_  
  
Stimmengewirr wurde laut, dumpf und störend wie Fliegensummen.  
  
Dann schloss er die Augen und driftete wieder ab.  
  
Er war sehr, sehr  müde.  
  
  


~~~

  
  
  
¨Erklären Sie mir das, Donald.¨  
  
Hannibal Lecters Gesicht entbehrte jeglichen emotionalen Ausdrucks. Aber seine Stimme war scharf und vergeltungsreich wie eine Harpune. Das Brennen in seinen tiefschwarzen Pupillen erinnerte Dr. Sutcliff an die Abgründe der satanischen Hölle, wie Alighieri sie in seiner Göttlichen Kommödie beschrieben hatte. Aber aus unerfindlichem Grunde war ihm von Anfang an bewusst, dass nicht ihm die Rolle des pilgernden Dante übertragen worden war, sondern der des Charons, der die toten Sünderseelen auf Deck schiffte und in die grausigeren Zirkel des Infernos brachte. Und dieser Mann vor ihm? Er schwankte zwischen dem Porträt des rächenden Lucifers und des urteilenden König Midas. Beide Statuten schienen ihm keine Gnade gewähren zu wollen.  
  
¨Diese Gehirnblutung, die Sie erfolgreich stoppen konnten...¨ hub jener indes in furchtbar ruhigem Ton an (Sutcliffe verglich ihn mit einem Pfad aus Glassplittern, auf dem er mit nackten Füßen und Augenbinde waten musste). ¨Trat sie zufällig im Temporallappen aus, in der Nähe des Hippocampus?¨  
  
Sutcliffe schluckte. Eine kleine Ader an seiner linken Schläfe schwoll seicht pochend an. Ihm war die leicht spöttische Komponente nicht entgangen, mit der Lecters letzter Satz aufwog. Es widerstrebte ihm entsetzlich, sich einem ähnlichen Prozedere wie dem eines abzufertigenden Anfängers ausgeliefert zu sehen, der durch einen Kunstfehler sämtliche Organe eines Patienten funktionslos gemacht hatte, sodass man sie nicht einmal mehr zur Transplantation verwenden konnte.  
  
¨Das ist richtig.¨ presste er schließlich trocken hervor und es ärgerte ihn über alle Maßen, abschätziges Potenzial in Lecters Blick zu erkennen. Sein ehemaliger Arztkollege. Der Mann, der, nachdem er nach einer unsäglichen Erfolgsrate an geglückten Operationen einmal einen Patienten verlor und daraufhin sein Werk auf die rein psychologische Sparte verlegt hatte, und dennoch noch heute eine geflüsterte Legende mit einem beeindruckenden Rekord war. Sutcliffe hätte vieles dafür gegeben, um gleichwertigen Ruhm zu ernten.  
  
¨Rechts oder links gelegen?¨ fragte Lecter weiter. Langsam aber sicher kam sich der Arzt vor wie im Verhör.  
  
¨Sie wissen, dass das keinen Unterschied macht.¨ erwiderte er stattdessen lahm. Warum hatte ausgerechnet er Will Graham (schon wieder) auf seinem Tisch haben müssen? Warum unbedingt Hannibal Lecters Lebensgefährte, der ihm wohl in jeder erdenklichen Hinsicht kostbar war, musterte man rasch die prunkvollen Ringe, die sie beide je an linker Hand trugen? Ein paar Schweißtropfen glänzten auf seinem Oberlippenbart. Er hoffte, Lecter sah sie nicht.  
  
Er sah sie, leider.  
  
¨Ich möchte nur so detailliert wie möglich informiert sein.¨ meinte er höflich, aber bestimmt. ¨Oder muss ich hier etwa meinen Anwalt zu Rate ziehen?¨ Sein europäischer Akzent brach stärker durch als gewöhnlich, wofür wahrscheinlich die Situation und seine zunehmend zornige Erregung verantwortlich waren. Das war selten. Sutcliff hatte ihn kein einziges Mal bei einer Operation die Fassung verlieren sehen.  
Die Stränge seiner Kiefermuskeln wurden sichtbar, als sie sich durch die schwerlich zusammengebissenen Zähne anspannten und gegen die sie umhütende Haut schwellten.  
  
¨Rechts.¨ sagte er. Es war ein mit dem Gesicht zur Wand stehen und den Gnadenschuss erwarten.  
  
Lecter schaute ihn an, das Jackett säuberlich über einen Arm gefaltet gegen den Brustkorb hebend, den Kopf ein wenig gesenkt, die Augen wie auf Hochglanz polierte Messerschneiden. Sutcliffe sah eine blühende Mordlust in diesen Augen keimen und es ließ seinen Puls deftiger gegen die Adern schlagen. Zwar war es nicht das erste Mal, dass enttäuschte Angehörige ihn mit solchem Blick bedachten, aber etwas an diesem Mann gab ihm die Gewissheit ein, dass er es tatsächlich ernst meinen könnte und das... ängstigte ihn. Ein bisschen. Nicht der Rede wert, aber trotzdem präsent wie ein zu schmaler Schuh, der bei jedem Schritt am Fuß drückte und piesackte.  
  
¨Dr. Stevens will mir noch einmal die CT-Bilder bringen, aber es scheint, dass Mr. Graham  - Will Schäden im Bereich seines Langzeitgedächtnisses erlitten haben könnte.¨ leierte er (hastiger als im Vorfeld beabsichtigt) herunter, um einem etwaigen Kommentar zuvor zu kommen.  
  
¨Was gedenken Sie dagegen zu unternehmen?¨ war alles, was er für diese Information an kritischem Lohn erhielt.  
  
¨Nun...¨ Sutcliffe suchte nach Worten, überlegte, bevor er erklärte : ¨Wir sind noch nicht in der Lage zu beurteilen, wie prägnant sich der Gedächtnisverlust gestaltet -¨  
  
¨Er hat mich vergessen.¨ fuhr ihm Lecter unwirsch dazwischen, was sonst nicht seine Art war. ¨Diejenige Person, mit der er noch vor sieben Stunden plante, den Bund der Ehe einzugehen und den Rest seines Lebens zu verbringen. Und jetzt bin ich ein Niemand, während ein Bekannter von uns an meinen Platz gerückt ist wie ein Mungo, der sich in eine alte Schlangenhaut zwängt. Ist dieser Fakt nicht alarmierend genug!?¨  
  
Sutcliffe nickte. ¨Natürlich ist dies eine seltsame Entwicklung, weswegen wir noch vorsichtiger sein müssen. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass sich seine Erinnerungen, besonders die seines Kurzzeitgedächtnisses, bei dem Unfall mit existierenden Maßstäben bunt vermischt und umstrukturiert haben. So ist Dr. Chilton von einer auf die andere Sekunde zu seinem baldigen Ehemann geworden und Sie... nun, Sie hat es am Schlechtesten erwischt, wie ich in aller Ehrlichkeit verlauten muss.¨  
  
Diesem Satz folgte ein unbehagliches Schweigen. Sutcliffe rieb sich den Nacken.  
  
¨Dr. Sutcliffe?¨  
  
Fast hätte Adressierter hörbar vor Erleichterung aufgeschnaubt. Lieber eine Ablenkung in Form, Fleisch und Farbe einer dritten Person, denn ein nicht endenwollendes Duell zwischen ihm und dem ehemaligen Star-Chirurg der Station.  
Als er sich leicht in die Richtung der anderen Stimme drehte, folgten ihm Hannibals Bewegungen wie eine an Spiegelscherben gebrochene Reflektion.  
Dr. Chilton stand vor ihnen im Gang. Eine Hand am Knauf seines Gehstocks drapierend, die andere geballt in einer Tasche seines Jacketts verbergend. Er kam in bescheidener Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu, wobei ihm das Klopfen wie ein Uhrpegel begleitete. Erst als sie nur noch drei Schritte voneinander abhielten, streckte Sutcliffe ihm die Hand entgegen. Chilton nahm die seine aus dem teuren Stoff und schüttelte sie.  
¨Dr. Chilton.¨ grüßte Sutcliffe den Psychiater förmlich, da er nicht wusste, auf welcher gehobenen oder gediegenen Ebene er sich diesem Mann zu verhalten hatte. ¨Gut, dass wir Sie so früh an Tage erreichen konnten. Wir sprachen gerade über Sie.¨  
  
Chilton hob eine Braue.  
  
¨Oh, ich bin nicht nach Hause gefahren.¨ erklärte er rigoros, stützte sein Gewicht etwas mehr auf den Stock, wodurch sich seine Gestalt etwas auf die rechte Seite verlagerte. ¨Ich habe mich bis jetzt mit dem Instantkaffee des Krankenhauses am Leben erhalten. Widerliches Zeug, aber es hält wach.¨  
  
¨Dürfte ich fragen, was seine Anwesenheit hier zu bedeuten hat?¨ fragte Hannibal spitz, bevor Sutcliffe zu einem Nicken ansetzen konnte.  
  
Chilton warf ihm dafür einen Blick zu, der dem eines spuckenden Lamas allzu ähnlich wirkte.  
  
¨Das würde ich selbst gerne wissen.¨ sagte er pikiert, wandte sich wieder Sutcliffe zu. ¨Auch wenn ich es freundlicher ausgedrückt hätte.¨  
  
Der Doktor atmete tief durch. Seine Hände tippten aneinander, bildeten ein Fingerdach. Er hatte Chilton aus gutem Grund von einer Schwester hierher bestellen lassen. Es gab Angelegenheiten, die sich nicht aufschieben durften und mit dieser wollte er sehr früh abschließen. Auch wenn die Erzeugnisse, die sich daraus ergeben sollten, wahrscheinlich nicht bei beiden Parteien Gefallen finden würden.  
  
¨Will ist in diesem Moment körperlich wie seelisch weitesgehend stabil.¨ erläuterte er beschwichtigend, wodurch er ein sanftes Schultersenken Chiltons beobachtete. ¨Was er nun braucht, ist Beständigkeit. Einen Anker, an dem er sich halten kann, bevor die nächste Welle ihn fortschwemmt. Zuviel Verwirrung würde seinen Verstand eher vergiften als heilen und-¨  
  
¨Drücken Sie sich gefälligst klarer aus.¨ fuhr ihm Chilton rau dazwischen. Auch ein ungeduldiges Kaliber. Bin ich heute zufällig unter einer Leiter hindurch gelaufen oder einer schwarzen Katze begegnet, ohne es bemerkt zu haben!?  
  
¨Ihr Freu - Bekannter,¨ korrigierte Sutcliffe, als Lecters drohender Blick wie Aschemurmeln über seine Schläfe floh. ¨er scheint durch den Unfall eine leichte Amnesie erlitten zu haben. Wir vermuten sie ist temporär bedingt, aber über ihre wahren Maßstäbe können wir nicht viel sagen. Noch nicht.¨ rückte er ein, um Kritik zu vermeiden.  
  
Chilton runzelte die Stirn.  
  
¨Das ist wirklich tragisch und ich bedaure Wills Verlust seiner Erinnerungen sehr, aber was hat das bitteschön mit mir zu tun?¨  
  
¨Oh, es hat explizit mit Ihnen zu tun.¨ wiederholte der Doktor langsam, leckte sich über die ausgetrockneten Lippenpolster. ¨Will scheint nämlich ein paar entschiedene Grundsätze durcheinander gebracht zu haben. Er glaubt, dass Sie sein Verlobter sind und Sie in wenigen Monaten vor den Altar schreiten werden.¨  
  
Schweigen. Die ungläubige Erkenntnis in Chiltons verzerrtem Gesicht. Weit aufgerissene Augen.  
... Das Auflodern darin.  
  
Dann.  
  
¨Was!?¨  
  
Chilton sah fragend zu Lecter, der sich wie eine Statue gebärdete.  
  
¨Aber was ist mit -¨  
  
¨Dr. Lecter gibt es nicht mehr. Als Will ihn sah, hat er ihn zum Teufel gejagt.¨ sagte Sutcliffe pragmatisch. ¨Seine Person ist verschwunden, wie mit einem nassen Schwamm von der Schultafel weggewischt. Will hat sämtliche Emotionen, die er mit ihm verband, wohl auf Sie übertragen. Gab es in letzter Zeit einen Vorfall, der sich besonders in sein Gedächtnis eingeprägt haben könnte? Der diesen Einfluss gefodert hat?¨  
  
Chilton überlegte. Sutcliffe realisierte, dass sich seine Hand tiefer in das Holz seines Stocks grub. Lecter sagte nichts. Sein Antlitz bot eine Grabesmiene, wie man sie sonst bei Beerdigungen antraf.  
  
Nach reiflichen Abwägens schüttelte Chilton den Kopf.  
  
¨Nein. Das letzte Mal, dass wir uns sprachen war auf einem Empfang, der am Ende einer Oper stattfand. Das ist... schon mehrere Wochen her.¨  
  
Sutcliffe witterte eine Chance.  
  
¨Interessant.¨ Der Doktor verschränkte die Arme. ¨Hatten sie dort vielleicht Streit? Irgendeine Form der Auseinandersetzung?¨  
  
¨Nicht, dass ich wüsste.¨  
  
Aber die Antwort kam doch etwas zu schnell, um echt zu sein. Trotzdessen seufzte Sutcliffe.  
  
¨Dann kann ich es mir erst recht nicht erklären. Aber nun gut, es ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass sein Gehirn die Löschtaste betätigt hat.¨  
  
¨Was werden Sie dagegen tun?¨ In Chiltons Ton klang säuerliche Neugier mit. Sutcliffe zuckte die Achseln.  
  
¨Nichts.¨ offenbarte er, trat unangenehm von einem Bein auf das Andere. ¨Nicht jetzt.¨ räumte er nach zwei Atemzügen ein. ¨Sie beide waren Männer der Medizin, bevor sie in die Psychologie überwechselten. Sie wissen, dass Amnesien stets knifflig sind.¨  
  
¨Und was sollen wir tun? Ihn einfach in dieser Verfassung belassen? So tun, als wäre alles beim Alten?¨  
  
¨Genau das wollte ich vorschlagen.¨  
  
¨Das ist pervers.¨ sagte Lecter endlich und klinkte sich somit erneut ins Gespräch ein. Sutcliffe funkelte ihn böse an.  
¨Es ist barmherzig.¨ widersprach er. ¨Ich biete Ihnen eine Schonfrist von zwanzig Wochen an. Lassen wir ihm seine Illusion, schaffen Sie seine Habseligkeiten und alles Andere, was ihm von nostalgischem Wert ist, zu Chiltons Behausung und behalten Sie ihn unter strenger Beobachtung. Keine Silbe über seine eigentlich intimere Verbindung zu Dr. Lecter und auf keinen Fall irgendwelche Anspielungen auf vergangene Erlebnisse oder sonstiges, das ihn verwirren und seine Nerven von Neuem über den Haufen werfen könnte. Wenn er dann nicht aus eigenem Antrieb seine Erinnerung wiedererlangt hat, dann...¨  
  
Er ließ den Satz unvollendet in der Luft stehen. Keiner von ihnen sprach ein Wort.  
Niemand wusste am Ende, wie lange die Stille inmitten des geschäftigen Hospitalverkehrs gedauert hatte, als Lecters Stimme durch die Membran stach.  
  
¨Zwölf.¨ entbot er schließlich. ¨Zwölf und keine weniger. Dann wird er aufgeklärt.¨ Es klang entschieden.  
  
¨Oh bitte, Hannibal.¨ Chilton stöhnte auf, verdrehte entnervt die Augen. ¨Ist das ihr Ernst? Drei Monate? Fürchten Sie sich etwa davor den Hochzeitstermin zu canceln?¨  
  
¨Ich hege nicht den geringsten Zweifel, dass Will in Bälde genesen sein wird.¨  
  
¨Natürlich tun Sie das nicht.¨ erwiderte Chilton abfällig. ¨Aber bevor diese Wunderheilung einsetzt, sollten Sie mir ihren Ring geben.¨  
  
Hannibal starrte ihn an als hätte sein Gegenüber gerade eine seiner Nieren verlangt.  
  
¨Wie bitte?¨ Seine Stimme war ein Sargnagel.  
  
Chilton öffnete die Lippen um etwas zu erwidern, schloss ihn jedoch gleich wieder und winkte ab.  
  
¨Ach, wissen Sie was? Behalten Sie ihn. Ich suche mir einen eigenen, der meinem Stil eher entspricht. Das wird das Ganze noch lebensechter gestalten.¨  
  
¨Lebensechter?¨ wiederholte Lecter skeptisch. ¨Heißt das, Sie stimmen dem Vorschlag zu? Ohne Umschweife?¨  
  
¨Natürlich. Immerhin darf man Will doch in solch einer grausigen Lage nicht im Stich lassen.¨ sagte Chilton und trug einen empörten Ausdruck zur Schau, als könnte er nicht fassen, dass Lecter tatsächlich dachte er würde dieses 'Angebot' nicht annehmen wollen. ¨Entspannen Sie sich. Meine Absichten sind rein ritterlicher Natur. Nach Ablauf der Frist bringe ich ihn gewaschen und gebürstet in einem Korb auf ihre Fußmatte. Ich gelobe es.¨  
  
¨Das wage ich zu bezweifeln.¨  
  
¨Ob Sie zweifeln oder nicht ist unerheblich. Hier geht es allein darum, was für Will Graham das Beste ist. Und das ist momentan anscheinend meine bescheidene Wenigkeit.¨  
  
¨Zügeln Sie ihre Zunge.¨  
  
¨Wieso? Servieren Sie sie mir sonst mit Limabohnen und gekochtem Reis?¨  
  
Lecters Augen verengten sich zu ruhig brodelnden Schlitzen.  
  
¨Sie erinnern sich noch an meinen kleinen Scherz.¨ meinte er ohne erkennenswerte Regung.  
  
Chilton schnalzte mit der Zunge.  
  
¨Ihr Humor bleibt im Gedächtnis. Was man vom meinem armen Will jetzt leider nicht mehr sagen kann.¨ Er betonte das meinem absichtlich besonders stark. ¨Ich werde daran denken, ihm den Witz zu erzählen, wenn ich ihn demnächst ins Restaurant ausführe.¨  
  
Lecters Mundwinkel fielen um einen Mikromillimeter südlich ab.  
  
¨Ich schätze, dann wird er ebenso hungrig zurückkehren wie er eingetreten ist - meine Erfahrung prophezeit mir, dass er deftigere Kost als ihr Hasenfutter benötigt.¨  
  
¨Bei mir wird er die kulinarischen Künste des Vegetarismus kennenlernen. Einen Genuss, den er bei Ihnen kaum ausgeweitet haben dürfte.¨  
  
¨Ich weiß, was sein Körper am dringendsten braucht. Ich kümmere mich gut um meinen Partner.¨  
  
¨Das werde ich demnächst ebenfalls tun.¨ konterte Chilton unverblümt, spickte auf seine Armbanduhr, als würde ihn diese Unterhaltung bereits ermüden. ¨Wenn Sie Zeit erübrigen können, schreiben Sie mir doch bitte eine Liste seiner Allergien auf. Dann bin ich vorbereitet.¨  
  
Lecter linke Braue zuckte unmerklich.  
  
¨Nahrungsmittelallergien?¨ fragte er, doch seine Stimme klang etwas hohl. Als würde er seinen eigenen Worten nicht glauben (womit er Recht behalten sollte).  
  
¨Alle Allergien.¨ antwortete Chilton prompt, als hätte er nur auf diese Frage gewartet. ¨Auch die, ob er Latex verträgt oder nicht.¨ fügte er süffisant grinsend hinzu.  
  
Verwirrt sah Sutcliffe zwischen den beiden Psychopathen/Psychologen hin und her, bis auch bei ihm der Groschen fiel. Eine Zehntelsekunde später von brennendem Blut gegrüßt, das sich schmatzend in seine Wangen einrollte. Dass gestandene Männer sich noch zu solch kindischen Anspielungen herabließen... nun, effektiv waren sie auf jeden Fall. Hannibals Miene blieb heroisch unbewegt, aber das Profil war kalkweiß.  
  
Bevor ein physischer Disput einzugrätschen drohte hob Sutcliffe die Arme, als würde er ein Fußballspiel abpfeifen wollen.  
  
¨Dr. Chilton, es wäre wirklich besser, wenn Sie jetzt sofort zu Will gehen würden, Zimmer 66.¨ schaltete er sich ein. ¨Er hat ausdrücklich nach Ihnen verlangt und es wäre unzuträglich für den Zustand eines Patienten, zu lange von seinem Angehörigen ignoriert zu werden.¨  
  
Zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Begegnung lächelte Chilton ihn breit an. Seine Augen aber waren merkwürdig stumpf.  
  
¨In der Tat, Doktor. Da stimme ich Ihnen vollkommen zu. Will soll bekommen, was er möchte.¨ säuselte er. Er drehte sich nicht einmal um, als er Lecter ein letztes Mal ansprach. ¨Nicht wahr, Hannibal? Es ist seine Entscheidung.¨  
  
Er kehrte ihnen abschiedslos den Rücken zu und verschwand im anliegenden Korridor, überrannt von Krankenschwestern und  -pflegern, glitt durch die Masse und war weg. Für den Moment.  
  
Lecter und Sutcliffe sahen dem Mann beide hinterher, jeder mit unterschiedlichen Gefühlen und Gedanken befrachtet.  Dann entschuldigte sich Sutcliffe hastig und setzte als Verteidigung voraus, dass es noch andere Patienten gebe, um die er sich zu kümmern hatte. Lecter nickte. Als sie sich die Hand zum Abschied gaben, zuckte Sutcliffe unwillkürlich vor der Kälte zurück, die in den Fingerspitzen des Psychiaters wartete.  
  
  


~~~

 

 

  
Frederick konnte sein Glück kaum fassen.

Der Stock klackte im Tempo seiner Schritte, während er die Korridore des State Hospital's durchquerte. Das hin und wieder auftretende Anrempeln einiger Angestellter störte ihn nicht und auch die rar gemurrten Entschuldigungen wurden mit unverbindlichem Schweigen von der Scheibe seines Gedankenfensters gewischt. Er war unvermeidlich strahlender Laune.

Vermutlich hätte er sogar _ I'm walking on sunshine_ gepfiffen, hätte die Atmosphäre des Krankenhauses nicht ihren bedrückenden Flair versprüht. Der Geruch von Desinfektionsmittel und Kernseife wehte ihm um die Nase und blockierte seine Sinne für erfreulichere Impressionen.

Das Wortgefecht, das er sich soeben mit Hannibal geliefert hatte, machte seine Waden immer noch etwas weich, aber er hielt sich aufrecht, durchrauscht von knisterndem Adrenalin.  
Er war aufgeladen, geradezu high. Und als er erst in Fahrt kam, hatte er sein unsägliches Mundwerk bald nicht mehr umzäumen können. Der Spott hatte wie Sekt über seine Zunge gesprudelt, wie Pfeile aus flüssig geformten Wachs und sie hatten ihr Ziel getroffen, jedes einzelne Ziel. Er bereute nichts.  
Früher hätte er das nicht tun können. Hätte sich nicht derart freizügig über Hannibal Lecter ausgelassen. Früher.

Aber nun hatte jemand den Spieß umgedreht. Wer genau dies gewesen war, ob Dolarhyde oder Gott, der Dolarhyde unterschwellig befohlen hatte mit 150 kmh pro Stunde auf Will zuzurasen, der gerade um friedlich um die Kurve biegen wollte, war ihm eigentlich einerlei. Dennoch würde er es sich wohl nicht nehmen lassen, Ersteren noch vor seiner komplettierten Genesung einen kostspieligen Blumenstrauß und einen Umschlag mit Banknoten, auf dem ihn mindestens 20 Mal das Gesicht von Benjamin Franklin stoisch und ehrwürdig mustern würde, zu schicken. Noch vor zwei Stunden hatte er darüber geschimpft, dass dieser Mann einen Gefängnisaufenthalt in einer der Gemeinschaftszellen von Guantanamo Bay verdient hätte. Jetzt vertrat er eher die Devise, dass er ihm sein Missgeschick nicht hoch genug entlohnen konnte. Der ihm damit erwiesene Dienst war enorm. Schier unmenschlich.

Er hatte sich ständig, bei Nacht und Tag, das Hirn darüber zermartert, wie er Will Graham vom einnehmungsvollen, dunkelquellenden Einfluss Hannibal Lecters abspalten sollte. Er hatte tausende Varianten überlegt, und sie nach reiflicherer Überlegung zahlreich verworfen.  
Dennoch wollte er diesen Profiler mit der herausragenden Empathie. Er sehnte sich danach das Besitzrecht zu erlangen, ihn als exklusiven, persönlichen Patienten ausweisen zu dürfen und er trachtete nach dem alleinigen Ruhm für jene Ergebnisse, die er aus der extraordinären Psyche dieses Mannes an die Oberfläche zu kitzeln vermochte.  
Dass Wills Schaden genommenes Gedächtnis manche Rollen vertauschte und nun Frederick als seinen Verlobten und Hannibal als schnöden Niemand erkor, ähnelte dabei bloß der kernlosen Amarenakische auf dem Sahne bestäubtem Tortendach seiner Welt.  
Er blieb stehen. Die Zimmertür, hinter der Will Graham ruhte, erinnerte ihn an die flach gepresste Schablone eines aschgrauen Burgfrieds. Nummer 66 zwinkerte ihm blinkend zu, als wolle sie ihn ermutigen, dass er zur Tat schritt.

_Der Teufel steckt im Detail_. dachte er und seine Mundwinkel kräuselten sich zu einem leichten Schmunzeln.

Dann umklammerte er den Knauf, drehte herrisch daran und ging hinein.  


 

\---

  
  


Der Raum war gespenstisch ausgeleuchtet. Frederick fühlte sich eher wie in einem Horrorkabinett denn in einem Krankenzimmer. Daran konnten die Plastikblumen am Fensterbrett leidlich feilen. Er sah sich um, erkannte die wächserne Tapete, das komplett in sauber getünchtem Weiß gehaltene, rare Mobiliar. Dann schweifte sein Blick zum Bett und dem darin liegenden Mann.  
Will hatte die Augen geschlossen. Frederick fragte sich, ob er schlief oder nur so tat, um ungehörige Störungen im Vorfeld auszumerzen.

Er ließ den Stuhl ohne viel Erhebens außer Acht und setzte sich stattdessen ächzend auf die Bettkante. Die Matratze quietschte unter dem zusätzlichen Gewicht, doch es kümmerte keinen der Anwesenden.

Der eine, weil er es ignorierte, der andere, weil er im Delirium schwebte.

Frederick verharrte eine Weile in dieser Position, beobachtete das Gesicht des Profilers. Trotz der unverbesserlichen Bartstoppeln, die sein Kinn und den unteren Kiefer zierten, wirkte er in diesem Moment fast unerträglich jung. Menschen waren überhaupt sehr jung im Gegensatz zu den Spezies, die aussterben mussten um ihnen Platz und Entwicklung zu gewähren, wollte man den wissenschaftlichen Erklärungen glauben. Sie waren leicht zu töten, leicht zu verstümmeln und zu quälen. Spielzeuge der großen Mächte. Nicht ohne Grund hatten die Völker seit jeher Götter ersehnt und geehrt, ihnen Opfer dargebracht und um ihre Gunst geworben. Das ganze Leben war ein Disaster, in dem man rastlos nach einer Pointe suchte, die man niemals finden sollte. Denn die Pointe all dessen fand man nur im Tod.

Frederick seufzte innerlich. Zögerlich fand er sich bald in der Situation, wie er seine Hand ausstreckte und zusah, wie sie gespreizt auf Wills Wange zur Ruhe kam, über die Haut strich. Die Stoppeln pieksten wie kleine Sticknadeln, aber er empfand es nicht als unangenehm. Die Haut dazwischen war glatt und warm und bereit von Fremdeinwirkung jeglicher Art aufgespalten zu werden.  
Er hatte dieses Schicksal nicht verdient. Nicht die Bürde seiner erzwungenen Gabe, nicht die Albträume, die ihm die Mordtaten anderer Menschen bescherten, nicht die Qual, ständig innerlich gevierteilt zu werden und manchmal nicht zu wissen, wer er war.  
Frederick wusste, was Hannibal Lecter an diesem Mann fand. Nicht nur auf seinen psychisch avertierten Geschmack oder lodernder Neugier bezogen.

Er war nie sonderlich erfolgreich darin gewesen, seinen ehrlichen Gefühlen durch Handlungen oder Worte Ausdruck zu verleihen. Kappte man erst den Panzer der Arroganz, die Hülle seines Sarkasmus' von den Schultern, gab es darunter viel verwundbares Gewebe zu entdecken. Narbengewebe. Frederick fragte sich, ob Wills Narben mit den seinen bei intensiverer Betrachtung ein verschlungenes Muster ergeben würden.

¨Will?¨ wisperte er, rüttelte sanft an seiner Schulter. ¨Hey, Will.¨.

Sein Herz pochte in unregelmäßiger Härte gegen seinen Brustkorb. Ein dünner Schweißfilm glänzte in seinem Nacken. Er wollte ihm in die Augen schauen. Wollte den untrüglichen Beweis erhalten, dass Sutcliffe tatsächlich Fakten und keine Spekulationen von sich gegeben hatte. Dass er Hannibal Lecter nicht umsonst verbal in Grund und Boden gestampft hatte.

Angesprochener gab ein verstimmtes Brummen von sich, als die punktierten Vibrationen von seiner Schulter über seinen Arm und den Rest seines Körpers hinwegrauschten. Dann blinzelte er hektisch, herausgerissen aus einem Traum ohne Namen und ohne Licht. Die Liddeckel klappten auf und zwei Zirkel schimmernden Indigos verhakten sich in Fredericks grünblauer Iris. Er sah den Prozess, die Verwunderung, die flüchtig aufblitzende Rage, die Erkenntnis und danach... danach... Zuneigung. Unverfälscht.

¨Hey.¨ murmelte Will und trotz des angerauten Halses klang ehrliche Freude im Bariton mit. ¨Du bist da.¨  
Er flüsterte, als hätte man seine Kehle Minuten zuvor in einen Schraubstock gequetscht. Er machte Anstalten sich aufzurichten. Frederick handelte instinktiv.

¨Übernimm dich nicht.¨ befahl er streng und war selbst über die eigenartige, beinah mütterliche Milde in seiner Stimme erstaunt. Will bereitete ihm in dieser Hinsicht aber keine allzu großen Schwierigkeiten. Er sackte zurück, als der Psychiater ihn mit der einen Hand flach, aber keinen Widerspruch duldend auf der Brust nach hinten ins Kissen verlagerte und die andere dabei unbewegt an seiner Wange behielt. Will griff danach, deckte Fredericks Finger mit den seinen und atmete langsam zitternd aus. Frederick nahm es als gutes Zeichen, dass er seine Wärme spürte, sie willkommen hieß und nicht abblockte.

¨Na, gut geschlafen?¨ fragte er, versuchend ein klägliches Witzrelief in ihr Gespräch zu mauern.

¨Katastrophal.¨ antwortete Will blechern, räusperte sich. Seine Finger schlossen sich um die seines Gegenübers und Frederick ließ es kommentarlos geschehen. ¨Eine Schwester hat mich ständig aufgeweckt und mir irgendwelche banalen Fragen gestellt. Wie ich heiße, wo ich wohne, ob ich Haustiere habe und so ein Zeug. Keine Ahnung warum.¨

Fredericks Hand angelte sich von Wills Wange zu seinem Haar hinauf, fuhr durch das Dickicht widerspenstiger Locken, die sogar dem Unfall unbeschadet standgehalten hatten.

¨Ich könnte sie bei einem Oberarzt anschwärzen.¨ meinte er ironisch, wählte die Worte aber nur halb im Scherz.

Will hob die Mundwinkel zu einem erschöpften Grinsen.

¨Niemand mag Petzen.¨

¨Du magst mich.¨ konterte Frederick keck und schon fühlte er sich wieder etwas mehr in seinem Element, aber auch so ungewöhnlich fremd, dass es fast schmerzte.

Will legte den Kopf schief. Seine Augen funkelten wie durch Fliegengitter belichtet, aber wachsam.

¨Hm, mögen wäre zuviel gesagt. Du hast dir für deinen Besuch ganz schön Zeit gelassen.¨ erwiderte er und beugte sich vor. Frederick kam ihm entgegen, da er vermutete, Will wolle ihm etwas sagen, fand aber nicht die Kraft lauter zu spechen.

Doch Will sprach nicht.  
Er küsste ihn.

Frederick stutzte, als die weichen Lippen unvermittelt auf seine fielen. Instinktiv gab er ihnen Halt, so professionell/natürlich, wie er es trotz der überstürzten Situation zustande brachte. Er hatte eine solche Zärtlichkeit zwar einkalkuliert, doch nicht gedacht, dass Will derart schnell danach verlangen würde. Er hatte Ähnliches an jenem Abend nach der Oper iniziieren wollen, als sie auf dem Balkon getanzt hatten, körperlich eng und seelisch fern, aber es nicht erhalten. Hannibal hatte sie bei dieser Partie unterbrochen.  
Aber Hannibal war nicht hier... nicht in diesem Raum und, was noch viel wichtiger war, nicht in Wills Gedanken.

_Er wurde soeben darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, knapp dem Tode entronnen worden zu sein. Würdest du da nicht auch nach einer Liebesbekundung hungern? Einem Beweis, dass es richtig war zu überleben!?_

Der Psychiater versetzte sich in die zäh verstreichenden Stunden, nachdem ihm die Ärzte mühselig zusammengenäht hatten.  
Er legte seine Finger in Wills Nacken und dirigierte ihn vorsichtig näher, presste ihre Münder drängender aneinander.  
Der Geschmack von geronnenem Blut...  
Er kannte die Antwort aus erster Hand. Und er empfand ein paradoxes Gefühl der Zusammengehörigkeit, als er Wills momentanen und seinen eigenen Zustand von damals miteinander verglich, Gemeinsamkeiten erlangte, zelebrierte. Sie beide waren nun allein. Und hatten nur einander.

Ihm gefiel dieses Konzept mit jeder verflüchtigenden Sekunde besser und besser. Als hätte er das verschollene Puzzleteil zu einem Kirchenmosaik gefunden und in die fehlende Form gefügt. Er war... froh.

Frederick hätte nicht einmal unter Folter gestanden, dass die Einsamkeit an ihm nagte.

Er war ein wohlhabender Mann. Vermögend. Er gönnte sich nicht jeden Sonntag ein Bad in Dollarscheinen wie es die Gräfin Elizabeth Bathory freudig im Blut ermordeter Jungfrauen getan hatte, aber Geld hatte er zuhauf vorzuweisen. Ihm mangelte es an nichts. Aber sein Haus war groß, gigantisch mochte man sagen, vor allem für jemanden, der seine Abende in Abgeschiedenheit verbrachte. Die Leere darin, die trotz aller kostspieligen Kleinode und Geräte florierte, machte ihm mit den Jahren immer häufiger zu schaffen.

Will würde ihn auf mehr als eine Art bereichern. Er war durchaus imstande, ihm, genau wie Hannibal Lecter, den nötigen Komfort zu bieten. Und, falls es sich denn ergab, die Geborgenheit. Er mochte von seinen Kollegen hinter seinem Rücken tuschelnd ein arroganter Mistkerl genannt werden (es ermüdete ihn, das anzufechten, also beließ er es dabei), aber er war nicht aus Stein. Er hatte ein Herz wie jeder andere und Bedürfnisse wie jeder andere. Und zudem die Bereitschaft, jemanden in sein Leben einzulassen, der keinere intimere Bezugsperson kannte als ausgerechnet ihn, das Arschloch vom Dienst.

Die Ironie war in der Luft zu schmecken. Das Aroma von unreifen Trauben.

Fredericks Atem dampfte, als sie sich lösten.

¨Ich schätze das heißt, es geht dir besser?¨ fragte er. Seine Stimme war etwas belegt.

¨Ich lebe.¨ erscholl die knappe, legere Antwort, unterstrichen mit einem sachten Lachen. Die Worte entflohen aus nun leicht rötlich melierten, sanft geschwollenen Lippen. ¨Wann kann ich hier raus?¨

¨Sie wollen dich noch ein paar Tests unterziehen.¨

Will legte die Stirn in zarte, fahl bröckelnde Falten. Ihm gefiel diese Aussicht anscheinend nicht. Frederick verstand ihn. Seitdem Gideon ihn zu einer geplatzten Pináta staffieren wollte, hatte er gleichfalls eine gesunde Abneigung gegen Hospitale und alles, was mit ihnen zu tun hatte, entwickelt. Er fühlte sich nur in seinem eigenen Krankenhaus \- der psychiatrischen Anstalt - wohl. Dies war sein Reich. Seine Burg. Und sein Büro die Königskammer. Er liebte es, sein eigener Herr zu sein, aber hier unter diesen Ärzten galt er nicht mehr als es ein schmutziger Flusen in einer Wandnische getan hätte. Seine chirurgische Karriere hatte sich als grober Fehltritt bewiesen und Frederick vermied es durch diese krankheitspenetrierten Räumlichkeiten daran erinnert zu werden. Was ihm nicht immer gelang.

¨Und dann?¨ fragte ihn Will mit einem Unterton des Misstrauens, der den Psychiater aus dem eigenen, verzwickten Gedankenstrukt holte.

¨Dann gehen wir nach Hause, Darling.¨ Der Kosename balancierte fremd und ungelenk auf seiner Zunge, wog aber mit einer süßlichen Komponente auf, von der er in nächster Zeit öfter zu kosten gedachte. ¨Nach Hause. Okay?¨.  
Er schluckte einen nervösen Kloß den Hals hinunter und suchte nach Wills Hand, hielt sie in sanftem Griff. Seine Daumenkuppe streichelte wie selbstverständlich über die sensible Haut des Handrückens. Er täuschte nichts vor, noch hatte er dieses Verhalten primär einstudiert. Seine Schauspielkunst wandelte, ähnlich seinen chirurgischen Zeugnissen, im lausigen Bereich.

Die keusche Berührung entspannte Will zusehends, was Frederick ehrlich verwunderte, da er den Profiler sonst stets zurückhaltend erfahren hatte, implizierte man bei ihm längeren Augen- oder Körperkontakt. Stattdessen bedachte man ihn nun mit einem ländlich ausufernden Lächeln und vorsichtig flackernder Iris. Ihre Finger lagen verschränkt. Will drückte schwach zurück. Der Unfall hatte trotz allem seine Spuren hinterlassen.

¨Okay.¨ flüsterte er, wisperte die Buchstaben fast. ¨Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist.¨ Die Silben waren abgestorbene Blätter, die vom Herbstwind mütterlich von ihren Bäumen gezupft und auf dem gelbrauchigen Gras verstreut wurden. Die Kratzer auf seinen Wangen leuchteten wie feuerumränderte Kometenschweife.

Frederick reflektierte das Lächeln mit einer breiteren Vorlage und vergaß sich darüber zu sorgen, ob es vielleicht manisch wirken könnte. ¨Ich auch.¨ sagte er, drückte Wills Hand zur Antwort. ¨Ich bin es auch.¨

Er hätte niemals geahnt, dass er an diesem Tag, wo er doch das Schlimmste befürchtet hatte, nun unerwartet mit dem größten Geschenk seines Lebens beschert werden würde. Einen unverhofften Patienten UND künftigen Partner. Womöglich konnte er es so einrichten, dass die zwölf Wochen ausreichten um danach ewig anzuhalten. Vielleicht schaffte er es, Hannibal durch diese Chance einmal auszustechen. Der große Hannibal Lecter. Der imposante Hannibal Lecter. Er würde ihm seinen liebst gepflegten Schatz nehmen und ihn zu seinem eigenen machen. Er würde ihn übertrumpfen, ihm ein Schnippchen schlagen.

Wer sollte ihm dabei schon ins Handwerk pfuschen?

Er hatte ja Zeit...

Fortuna meinte es heute wahrhaft gut mit ihm.

 

***

 

_Vergessen können ist ein großes Glück, vergessen werden, ein großes Leid._

_~ Unbekannt ~_   



	4. Glasknochenspiel

  
** Kapitel III **

** **

##  ** Glasknochenspiel **

 

_Ruinen können schöner sein,  
als mancher Bau aus Glas und Stein._

_~ Erich Limpach_

__

***

  
  
  
  
_Die Wellen rollen wilder in dieser Nacht.  
  
Der Mond dümpelt als blanker Geselle ohne Gesicht und Grazie am Rande des gärenden Horizonts. Blind linst er über das Meer, umwickelt von fellgegerbter Schwärze. Das Wasser unter ihm ist ein schiebendes Untier, eine Wache, schlummernd im Schlaf gesetzloser Bitterkeit. Scharf geschnittener Wind pfeift ihm um die verbrannten Kratermulden. Ihm ist sehr kalt, aber er vergisst, zu frösteln.  
Es ist still hier auf dem Ozean. Kein Lied, keine Melodie schwingt über die helldunkle Decke aus nassem Saphir.  
Ein Felsenhals ragt mitten aus dem Aquaherz, dort, wo die Gischt ihre schaumigen Kronen abwirft. Die Steinruine ist spitz und zackig geschmirgelt, verkommen und verschlagen durch die frostverwanzten Winterjahre. Abgekämpft durch ihr Bestehen, gehärtet durch ihren Widerstand. Ein Riese, der dem Tod in die Zunge gebissen hat, als er ihn holen kam. Seitdem ein unbewegter, schlanker Brocken über den Korallenriffen.  
Auf dem trotzenden Gebilde liegt eine Geburt der See, wähnt einem schluckaufartigen Atem.  
Eine Alabasterhaut umzäunt das dürr gesalbte, traurige Fleisch, schwarzer, gelockter Tang umspielt den Kopf und fällt in die gestreckte, glatte Oberfläche der Stirn. Die Geburt ist nackt, wie Geburten nunmal nackt sind, wenn sie auf die Welt treten. Noch feucht und salzig von den Tiefen, aus denen sie emporgestiegen und auf dem gräulich rauen Versprechen suchend nach Halt gekrochen ist. Funkelnde Tropfen glühen wie geleckte Tränen auf von sich geworfenen Armen und aufgebogenem Rücken. Die Muschellippen öffnen und schließen sich apathisch, die jüngst geformten Nasenlöcher beben, saugen Sauerstoffoxid ein, inhalieren Tod und Verwesung und den Geruch von öligem Fischtran. Die Kiemen seitlich seiner Kehle fächern auf und schrumpfen zusammen, beides in stupidem, grausigen Takt. Der Brustkorb zittert und bibbert, befallen vom Eise jenseits der geborgenen Gezeiten, die ihn zuvor in ihrer schleimigen Hitze empfangen hielten. Topashornschuppen pflastern den Pfad seiner Hüfte hinab zu den Füßen, die in einer breitkrampigen Schwanzflosse enden und schwächlich von den Zähnen einer forschen Brise an ihren Rillen gezupft werden. Es sieht alles so zart aus an ihm, so zart und delikat, aber der erste Eindruck dient der Täuschung. Berührt man die Haut, wird man daran abgleiten, glitschig und schlüpfrig wie sie ist. Betastet man die Flosse, so zuckt sie im Zorn, aber zuletzt ist es die Furcht, die sie antreibt, zum Schlag auszuholt.  
Es hat die Augen noch nicht geöffnet, aber der Mond kennt den Schatten, den sie werfen werden. Die Heimat liegt verborgen in seiner Iris. Pupillen aus Pech und Zweifel füllen sich alsbald mit Blut und Innereien, reflektieren, analysieren, ergreifen, enteignen. Entstehen.  
  
Ein goldenes Pendel schwingt hinter seinem Herzen.  
  
Adapt. Evolve. Become.  
  
Eine neue Existenz. Schuldlos, pur, und gierig nach der verzehrenden Bürde des Lebens über dem Untergrund. Frisch und unverbracht. Ein Heiligtum aus Fleisch und Farbe. Aber Heiligtümer sind dem Grabe am nächsten. Erst Schmutz und Dreck bauen die schützende Kruste, die den Geist verbirgt. Das Meer weiß das. Und das Meer leidet.  
Die Geburt ist männlichen Geschlechts.  
Der Mond nennt ihn Will. Der Mond liebt / hasst Will. Der Mond hat Angst um Will. Aber der Mond ist ein Mörder, was bedeutet es also? Jede Begierde ist von verdorbener Natur.  
Der Mond holt mit seinen Skelettstrahlen nach ihm aus, diesem verkrampften, engel/teufelhaftem Etwas, doch er erreicht ihn längst nicht mehr, dieses hastende, pochende Wunder ist zu weit entfernt. Er muss ihn loslassen. Seinen Schmerz und seinen Verlust aus der Weite betrachten. Meilen und Scherben seiner Selbstwahrnehmung sammeln. Sein Glück verachten. Bis die folgende Nacht ins Firmament bricht und der antlitzlose König wieder auffährt in die schwindelerregenden Höhen der luftverdünnten Atmosphäre.  
  
Der Mond sinkt, der Mond fällt und als er sieht, dass Will sich zu regen beginnt, sich aufbäumt und die durch Hautfalten bekleisterten Fingerglieder zu Fäusten ballt, tut er es mit entsetzlicher Wonne. So stürzt der bleiche Koloss in den Schlund des Meeres, ohne Ton und ohne Welle. Begraben von Sand und schwebendem Gras und den Kreaturen, die mit grünem Blut in den Adern gurgeln.  
  
Kein Licht, außer dem winzigen Schimmer der Sterne bestrahlt jetzt die seelenlose Szene, nachdem die Scheibe hinter die Himmelslinie getaucht ist. Und das einzige Geräusch ist das jaulende, rauschende Geschrei des lebendigen, gewaltigen -  
_  


_¨Dr. Lecter?¨_

  
  
  


~~~

  
  
  
Hannibal blinzelte. Der Stift, den er soeben noch dazu verwendet hatte, Anthrazitlinien über jungfräulich makelloses Papier zu reiten, hielt er fest in seiner rechten Hand, eingeklemmt zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Ein Bleischatten kroch wenige Millimeter unterhalb dem Ansatz seines Daumennagels über die warmblühende Haut.  
Er atmete tief aus, dann ein, horchte in die Stille des Raumes. Hatte er nicht gerade etwas vernommen? Jemanden? Den zögerlichen Ruf seines Namens?  
Er wartete. Wartete.  
  
War...te...te...  
  
Nichts geschah.  
Hannibals Praxis säumte sich in einer ewiglich röchelnden Wiege der Lautlosigkeit. Isoliert von irdischen Versäumnissen und Vergänglichkeiten. Das Licht der Außenwelt spickte frech durch die Ritzen, welche die samtgefütterten Vorhänge vor den ungetrübten Fensterscheiben zuließen, überrannte den Parkettboden mit glatten, goldenen Streifen. Sonnennarben der einziehenden Dämmerglut schmiegten sich rot und blutend in die zaudrigen Fasern des orientalischen Perserteppichs, der das Zentrum des Raumes weich umrandet schmückte. Es vergab einen heimeligen, friedfertigen Touch. Oder die Fehde vor dem Beginn eines erreichenden Sturmes, je nachdem, wo die Laune, und somit der interpretische Sinn hinfiel.  
Nach ungefähr zwei Minuten schüttelte Hannibal im Geiste irritiert den Kopf und fokussierte den Blick wieder auf seine kunstentfachte Arbeit. Bald kratzte der Stift von Neuem über das zerpresste Holz, seine Gedanken schweiften in düstere Gefilde ab, hin zu Mond, Meer und Masochismus. Im Hintergrund knackte und knisterte die züngelnde Feuerfront im Kamin. Ein Bass ohne Chorbegleitung. Ein einsames Solo.  
  
Es war früher Abend. Alles war ruhig.  
  
Es klopfte dumpf gegen die Tür.  
  
¨Dr. Lecter? Dr. Lecter, sind Sie da?¨  
  
Hannibal fuhr auf wie aus einem Fiebertraum, legte sein Werkzeug endgültig weg und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Das Baritonecho, das durch die Holzschicht des verschlossenen Eingangs und durch das gesamte Zimmer dröhnte, war sacht und schwach und leise, aber das störte nicht seinen Erkennungswert. Und Hannibal kannte diese Stimme nur zu gut. Sie hatte sich in sein Gehör eingebrannt wie bei Rindern der dampfende Abdruck eines schmelzheißen Hufeisens. Während des Gehens richtete er den Kragen seines Hemdes, schlug die Ärmel an ihren rechtmäßig gefalteten Platz und übte bereits jetzt die halb erstaunte, halb berechnende Maskentracht, die er beim Öffnen auf die Bühne seines Antlitzes stellen wollte. Aber das Herz in seinem Brustkorb hielt sich nicht mit derlei manierlichem Unfug auf. Es pochte mit heftig treibender Lust gegen sein Brustbein, als er den Türgriff umfasste, hinunterdrehte und sich Einsicht in das anliegende Wartezimmer gewährte.  
  
_Will_  
  
Will Graham stand vor ihm, die Jacke mit einem Arm lose über den Rücken geworfen, das gewellte Haar charakteristisch wirr um seine Wangen tänzelnd und der verschämte Versuch eines Lächelns im kaum gehobenen Mundwinkel tragend. Hannibal ereilte vieles in diesem Moment. Eine Mischung aus Freude und Missgunst, Trauer und dem faden Beigeschmack eines gebrochenen Wachssiegels sowie dem betörend ordinären Geruch eines Aftershaves, das mit Sicherheit ein Schiff auf seinem Flaschenetikett trug.  
Es waren Merkmale, die Hannibal ein selten schöner Anblick und Eindruck geworden waren. Andererseits musste er auch dieser Ménage eine schlangenbittere Komponente beifügen, die ihm einen Atemzug später auffiel. Er inspizierte automatisch innerhalb Sekunden vom Scheitel bis zur Sohle. Hannibal kannte die verwaschene Jeans, welche die Beine des Profilers umschlang. In ihrem gemeinsamen Haushalt war sie eines der üblichen Bilder gewesen. Zum großen Missfallen des Psychiaters, der Wills Körper nur zu gerne allein in von ihm ausgewählter, schmeichelnd teurer Kleidung gesehen hätte, hatte jener bei ein paar lieb gewonnen Stücken vehementen Protest eingelegt und, wiederum, strikt darauf geachtet, dass nichts davon  aus Versehen abhanden kam, wie Hannibal es in derlei Fällen oft beteuerte. Die marineblaue Jeans war dabei eine dieser Stücke gewesen, die lebend aus ihren Auseinandersetzungen emporgegangen war. Es verwunderte Hannibal daher nicht, dass Will sie, Amnesie oder nicht, auch heute angezogen hatte. Was ihm aber eine saure Note auf die Zunge träufelte war das Oberteil, dass der Profiler am Leibe trug. Ein mattschwarzes, langärmeliges Hemd aus Kaschmir, das ähnlich einem stoffverfeinertem Niagarafall von seinem marmorweißem Hals bis über seine Hüften floss. Es passte ihm wie angegossen, als wäre er darin von Geburt an eingewebt, aber das war es nicht, was an Hannibals emotionalem Konstrukt nagte.  
Dieses Hemd hatte er nie zuvor an Will gesehen. Dieses Hemd entsprach weder seiner von Kindheit an sparsam implizierten Preisklasse, noch würde er es einer Laune wegen kaufen, es sei denn ein besonderer Anlass stünde an, was sich dermaßen kurz nach seinem Unfall nicht bestätigen ließ.  
Ipso gab es bloß eine letzte, niederschmetternde Möglichkeit...  
  
_Frederick kleidet ihn ein._  
  
Hannibal wusste Informationen aus den minimalsten Details zu lesen. Und hier las er mit schwindendem Enthusiasmus und aufstoßender Rage, dass Chilton bereits begonnen hatte, Will auf seine eigene Art und Weise einzunehmen. Edlere Kleidung bot hier nur die Spitze des Eisberges und der Psychiater litt unter einer schwermütigen Ahnung, was sich dort unter der ersten Schneeschicht in Gang setzte und wie tief es schneiden würde. In den Ton, den er so vorsichtig geknetet und modelliert hatte.  
  
Welch eine Schande. Welch eine Verschwendung. Es tat Hannibal in der Seele weh.  
  
¨Ich hoffe, ich störe Sie nicht.¨ drang es ihm wie durch Schalldämpfer verhallend an die Ohren.  
  
¨Keineswegs. Sie sind pünktlich.¨ hörte er sich selbst antworten. Er könnte schwören, gelächelt zu haben, als er einen Schritt nach hinten trat und eine auffordernde Geste vollführte, die  Willkommen bedeuten sollte.  
  
_Willkommen  
  
zu Hause?_  
  
Hannibal versagte es sich auf die Uhr zu schauen als Will dem Wink folgte. Er musste seine eigene Aussage nicht mit der dort erläuterten Zeit abgleichen. Er wusste, dass dem so war und brauchte keinen weiteren Beweis dafür als die körperliche Anwesenheit seines verschollen geglaubten Patienten.  
  
Will war hier, so, wie er es früher gewesen war. Ein verworfener Teil seines Gehirns hatte sich diesen Zeitpunkt behalten, ihm einen Stich versetzt und gehen lassen.  
  
Die Tür hinter ihnen in den Angeln verankernd, beobachtete Hannibal wie Will die ersten, federnden Meter in seine Praxis meisterte. Er sah, wie sein jüngeres Pendant den Kopf neigte, den Körper drehte um seine Blicke einzuholen, die wie rostrote Herbstblätter über jeden rasch erkennbaren Winkel der Räumlichkeit glitten. Das Schwenken brannte dem beugenden Nacken eine kurvige Faltenlinie in die Haut, besprenkelt mit den gekräuselten Spitzen seines kastanienbraunen Schopfes. Die Hebungen und Senkungen seines arbeitenden Brustkorbes zeichneten sich herrlich prägnant unter der ausgedünnten Membran des eng geschnürten Stoffes ab. Auch sonst konnte man die Beschaffenheit seiner übrigen Körperproportionen vortrefflich ausmachen, ummantelt vom  abschwellenden Lichtschein der einkehrenden Finsternis des geflohenen Tages. Als Will schließlich seitlich wanderte und sie für einen Wimpernschlag Kontakt hielten, sich zwei Ufer flimmernden Indigos an Infernobraun klammerten, war es dem Psychiater wie Cäesar, dem Brutus den ersten Dolch von vielen in den Rücken rammte. Die Wunde ebnete sich ihren mentalen Pfad so tief, dass sie an seine Substanz reichte, umgrenzte und einbrannte.  
  
¨Sie haben eine schöne Praxis.¨ meinte Will verhalten, sein Bariton eine raue Symphonie, die Hände unzufrieden in seinen Hosentaschen, der röhrende Tumult hinter seinen Lippen nur allzu präsent. Ein vermehrtes Zusammenkneifen der Lider, das schnöde Aufleben runzelnder Falten auf der Stirn. Das Befeuchten staubiger Mundwinkel. Hinweise für die Anstrengung, die der Profiler unbewusst unterlag während er in seinem Gedächtnis kategorisch nach Anhaltspunkten fingerte, nach dem begründeten Beweis, diesen Ort schon einmal, mehrere Male besucht zu haben. Eine Verbindung zwischen dem  jetzt und einem Damals zu errichten.  
  
Hannibal schwieg. Wohnte dem Scheitern seines Verlobten (an dieser Tatsache änderte sich nichts, auch wenn er den Rubinring nun sakral in seiner Nachttischschublade aufbewahrte) stumm bei.  
Auch er selbst befand sich in zwiegespaltener Lage.  
  
Zum einen war er vom Verlangen ersucht, Will sofort alle Karten offenzulegen. Ihm mit überhäufender Einzelheit zu erklären, warum ihre unpersönliche, feiste Anrede, das Sie ihm früher bekömmlich, nun aber ein Dorn im Auge war. Dass sein distanziertes, befremdetes Verhalten ihm gegebenüber überhaupt indiskutabel schien und dass Frederick Chilton sich hiermit eine verpöhnende Karikatur ihrer einst universellen Beziehung leistete. Er würde ihn noch dafür büßen lassen, das war ihm gewiss, aber jetzt musste er sich anders mit dieser unschönen Situation behelfen. Musste darauf achten, dass ihm kein Fehler unterlief, ihm kein verräterisches Wort, das nicht in die Konversation gehörte, entging oder seinem eigenen Mund entfloh, jedenfalls nicht ungeplant. Manipulation war ein Fach, dessen Ergebnisse er sich zuweilen stetig bediente.  
Er würde hier einen Neuanfang wagen müssen, frischen Input in die verhärmte Seele streuen. Vielleicht war es ihm dann möglich, diese Sache noch schneller als geplant zu seinen Gunsten umzukehren.  
  
Vielleicht... Ungewissheit war die Achillessehne der Könige.  
  
¨Dr. Lecter? Haben Sie mir gerade zugehört?¨  
  
Adressierter hob das Haupt ein wenig an, blinzelte. Er überlegte, entschied sich dann für die Wahrheit. Ausnahmsweise.  
  
¨Entschuldigen Sie, Will, ich war in Gedanken. Was sagten Sie noch gleich?¨ Sein Ton kroch in einer neutral ausgeleuchteten Miene. Will inspizierte diese Miene, aber es war zu dunkel, um etwas zu erkennen. Hannibal tat nichts, um ihm den Finger auf die Wunde zu legen.  
Wills Gedanken endeten in einem Räuspern und einem unangenehmen Blick, der abwechselnd in den rechten Bereich der Praxis rotierte, dorthin, wo sich Hannibals Kamin und majestätisches Schreibpult befanden. Seine Augen verharrten ein paar Sekunden auf dem länglich ausgebreiteten Blatt Papier und den Bleischraffuren darauf.  
  
¨Ich sagte, dass es tut mir leid tut.¨ sagte er endlich.  
  
Hannibal ging in die Mitte des Zimmers, setzte sich auf einen seiner Sessel und schlug die Beine übereinander. Seine Sicht konzentrierte sich allein auf Will Grahams angesplitterte Fassade. ¨Wovon reden Sie?¨ fragte er ruhig. Natürlich kannte er den Sachverhalt bereits, aber er ließ es sich nicht nehmen, Wills Stimme zu lauschen. Er hatte sie seit Tagen nicht mehr vernommen.  
  
Will grub die Hände fester in die ausgebeulten Hosentaschen seiner verklärt abgewetzten Jeans und sah betreten zu Boden. Er schien verlegen, barg jedoch keine übermäßige Röte in Bereich von Gesicht oder Halsbeuge.  
  
¨Dass ich Sie so angeschnauzt habe, damals im Krankenzimmer.¨ antwortete er, nachdem er einen tiefen Atemzug genommen hatte. ¨Ich war unausstehlich... und sehr unhöflich Ihnen gegenüber. Ich habe nicht gewusst, wer Sie sind und in welcher Verbindung Sie zu mir stehen... ich war ungerecht.¨  
  
Hannibals Reaktion ordnete sich in keinem sonderlich überschwänglichem Maß ein. Er neigte allein den Kopf einen Hauch zur Seite. Seine Arme lagen gelassen auf den stoffbezogenen Lehnen. Die Kuppe seines rechten Zeigerfingers drückte sich stärker als gewöhnlich in den rabenschwarzen Bezug.  
  
¨Darüber müssen Sie sich keine Gedanken machen. Sie standen unter posttraumatischen Stress, hatten vor wenigen Stunden einen Autounfall überlebt...¨  
  
¨Es war trotzdem unfair.¨ beharrte Will stur. ¨Sie wirkten sehr... bestürzt. Das tut mir wirklich leid.¨. Es erinnerte fast an ein Mantra, dieses  tut mir leid tut mir leid. Hannibal fragte sich, ob Will sich tief, ganz tief im Inneren seines kristallinen Seelenkübels hier nicht doch für mehr zu entschuldigen versuchte, als er im Hier und Jetzt in Form des singularen Grundes der Respektlosigkeit vorantrug. Es wäre eine morbide Empfängnis gewesen und zugleich ein komödiantischer Hoffnungsschimmer, dass nicht alles verloren war. Dass es existierte und man nur aus Versehen lebendig begraben hatte und es bloß eine Starthilfe bräuchte, um atmend und hustend zurück an die Oberfläche zu gelangen.  
  
¨Ich habe Ihnen längst vergeben.¨ sagte der Psychiater sanft, verschränkte die Handrücken zu einer schmalgliedernden Hautbrücke und stützte sein Kinn darauf, ohne den Blick von Will zu nehmen. Das würde ich immer sang es zischelnd in seinen Gedanken, aber er behielt sie unter Verschluss. ¨Ihre Entlassung ist nun eine Woche her. Wie fühlen Sie sich?¨  
  
Will zuckte die Achseln. Eher im getriebenen Affekt als zur freien Entscheidung.  
  
¨Irgendwie komisch.¨ sagte er. Sein Blick fiel auf den Teppichboden, der wie ein rostroter Rasen zwischen seinen Schuhen wuchs. ¨Desillusioniert.¨ fügte er nach längerer Überlegung hinzu. Dann seufzte er. Es war ein leises, ersticktes Geräusch. ¨Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie das passieren konnte.¨  
  
Hannibal bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle, rückte nicht einmal einen Zentimeter im teuren, glatten Sesselleder. Gewöhnlich hätte er Will höflich einen Platz angeboten und sich ihm erst dann selbst Gegenüber gebettet, doch der Profiler wirkte gehetzt an diesem Abend, fast aufgekratzt vor unausgegorender Nervosität und grober Eile und Hannibal konnte seinen Blick nicht von dem bebenden Vitalbündel abwenden, hinter dessen Rippenkorb das Herz wie ein Goldkehlchen mit zerzausten Flügeln flatterte und nicht wusste, wohin es fliehen sollte.  
  
¨Ihr Gedächtnisverlust?¨ fragte er. Seine Stimme war ein Flussbett, entbunden von Sturm, Wind und Hagel. Ein unverrückbarer Berg. Ein in den feuchten Sand des Meeresgrundes gerammter Anker.  
  
Seine Stimme war eine Lüge.  
  
¨Ja...¨ Will nahm eine Hand, fuhr sich damit durch das krause Haar, das gleich einer intakt gesetzten Hasenschlinge wieder fest an eben jene Stelle zurückschnellte, an der es vorher platziert gewesen war. ¨Ich meine, ich erinnere mich an viele Dinge. Ich erinnere mich an meine Arbeit, diverse Morde, an meine Kollegen, meine Bekannten, sogar an die Jahre meiner Collegezeit. Dennoch gibt es Lücken. Dr. Sutcliffe hat mir nicht gesagt, was es mit diesen auf sich hat.¨  
  
¨Lücken welcher Art?¨  
  
Will hob den Kopf. Ihre Augen trafen sich für eine endlose Jagd, schmolzen ineinander. Dann weitete sich Wills Iris und schreckhaft wie ein junges Reh drehte sich sein Gesicht gen Süden ab, hangelte sich mithilfe einer unsichtbaren, verworrenen Route an Hannibals Krawatte entlang, seinem dschungelgrünen Jackett, den von elektrischem Licht gelblich gesäumten Packen Unterlagen auf der Eichentischplatte.  
  
Eine Rückentwicklung stellte Hannibal fest und eine Unze der Bekümmerung schnitzte sich in seine Knochen. Er hatte schon geahnt, dass Ähnliches eintreten würde, aber diese Ahnung bestätigt zu sehen, malte sich auf einer anderen Leinwand.  
  
¨Lücken wie... Sie.¨  
  
Der Psychiater schwieg. Ein Amboß in die Magengrube. Er schluckte geräuschlos, verhinderte seinem Adamsapfel aber nicht den dabei tätigenden Hüpfer. Der Speichel in seiner Kehle bröselte wie Mehlkörner seine Speiseröhre hinab. Diese Anonymität. Diese Auslöschung. Wie Mord, aber weitaus effektiver, hässlich in dieser Effektivität, guttural und unpersönlich. Ehrenlos.  
Oh, wie er es hasste. Hasste, hasste, hasste.  
  
Dies war nicht sein Design.  
  
¨Jack hat gesagt, wir würden uns sechs Monate kennen. Sie sind der Psychiater, den ich konsultiere, damit er versichert ist, dass er meinem Verstand innerhalb der Fälle nicht zuviel aufbürdet.¨ fuhr Will nachdenklich fort. Er schob seine Brille den Nasenrücken hoch. ¨Der Wahrheit halber, ich finde Sie bis jetzt nicht sonderlich interessant.¨ gab er gedehnt zu, den Ansatz eines fragenden Lächelns im rechten Mundwinkel tragend. ¨Aber ich würde mich trotzdem gerne wieder an Sie erinnern. Einfach darum, um wieder einen vollständigen Kartensatz im Regal zu haben, verstehen Sie? Wenn ein Joker fehlt, kann man nicht mehr Rommé spielen.¨  
  
Hannibal nickte. Das Problem war plastisch ausgedrückt, aber er verstand.  
  
¨Diesen Wunsch teile ich.¨ antwortete er ehrlich, auf Vorsicht bedacht, fiel unumgänglich in die gewohnte, abstinente Rolle zurück. ¨In erster Linie ist ihre psychische Verfassung und deren Regulierung das Wichtigste. Das war sie seit unserer ersten Begegnung. Aber daneben ist es nie zu spät, unsere Bekanntschaft auch in mehreren Bereichen aufzufrischen. Und zu erkennen, worauf unser Vertrauen von Patient und Therapeut explizit gründete. Auch unsere daraus erwachsene Freundschaft.¨  
  
Ein mikroskopischer Ruck ging durch Wills Leib, als hätte ihn eine Biene gestochen. Simultan entschied er den Sessel gegenüber dem Hannibals doch in Anspruch zu nehmen. Wie der Psychiater legte er seine Arme auf die Lehnen, seine Beine aber blieben unverschränkt und boten das Bild trügerischer Offenheit. Als hätte er nichts zu verbergen und keine Furcht, dies auch in seiner Körperhaltung zu verkünden.  
  
¨Wir waren... Freunde?¨ wiederholte er verwundert. Dann setzte sich ein dunkler Funke in seinen Augen fest und er nickte kaum merklich. ¨Ah, deswegen...¨ Er ging nicht weiter darauf ein, noch führte er den Satz zu Ende. Hannibal tat, als hätte er keine Notiz genommen.  
  
¨Ja.¨ antwortete er schlicht. ¨Einem Neuanfang dieser Verbindung würde von meiner Seite aus nichts im Wege stehen. Wir könnten - pardon, habe ich Sie belustigt?¨  
  
Will war ohne erkennbaren Grund in ein stotterndes Kichern ausgebrochen. Tief und eben, leise, aber nicht minder amüsiert.  
¨Nein, das ist es nicht, nur -¨ Wills linker Mundwinkel reckte sich morbide in die Horizontale. ¨Wenn Sie mein Freund sind, warum siezen wir uns dann?¨ Er tat eine wegwerfende Geste. ¨Haben Sie sich etwa bereits mental von mir entfernt? Wegen meiner jüngst gewonnenen Phase der Instabilität? Sie müssen nicht lügen, ich bin Abstand gewohnt weil ich ihn selbst gewöhnlich voranschiebe. Seien Sie nur ehrlich zu mir. Ehrlichkeit ist alles, was ich mir von einem Menschen wünsche. Besonders in dieser Situation.¨  
  
Hannibal überlegte, bevor er antwortete. Das Risiko, hier die falschen Worte zu gebrauchen, waren enorm, also wählte er sie gut.  
  
¨Durch ihre zeitweilige Amnesie bin ich ein Fremder für Sie geworden.¨ erklärte er. ¨Ergo möchte ich nichts überstürzen. Es wäre falsch, Ihnen mit vertraulichen Floskeln eine Nähe vorzugaukeln, von der Sie nicht wissen, wie Sie damit umgehen sollen. Aber seien Sie unter allen Umständen versichert, ich war...¨ Hannibal korrigierte sich rasch, eher im Affekt denn geplant. ¨Ich bin ihr Freund, Will. Das wird sich niemals ändern.¨  
  
Wills halbes Grinsen wurde fortgeschwemmt wie prasselnde Regentropfen von einem Scheibenwischer. Stattdessen rahmte sich sein Gesicht ernster und er schnaubte. Eine gewundene Strähne fiel ihm feixend in die Stirn.  
  
¨Klingt wie ein Bibelpsalm.¨ meinte er kritisch.  
  
¨Es ist ein Versprechen. Ein Eid, wenn Sie es so nennen wollen.¨  
  
¨Versprechen und Eide sind dazu da, um gebrochen zu werden.¨  
  
Der Psychiater horchte auf. Mit dieser resoluten Erwiederung hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
  
¨Auf welchen Fall beziehen Sie sich bei dieser Aussage?¨ hakte er monoton nach.  
  
Will neigte den Schädel.  
  
¨Habe ich Ihnen das nicht bereits erzählt? In diesen sechs Monaten, die wir uns angeblich bereits kennen?¨ Sein Ton rauschte in ein sarkastisches Flair. Als er weder Bestätigung noch Entgegnung erhielt, lehnte er sich im Sessel zurück und sprach weiter. Jedoch langsamer als zuvor. Ein schleppender Klang, der Hannibals Misstrauen bloß steigerte. ¨Mein Vater hat mir früher jeden Tag versprochen, er würde mit dem Trinken aufhören. Immer, bevor er mich nüchtern ins Bett gebracht hat. Am nächsten Morgen roch sein Atem ja doch wieder nach dem guten, alten Mr. Gin Tonic. Predigen Sie mir also nichts über Versprechen oder Eide.¨  
  
Interessant. Hannibal verkettete die Finger über seinem Knie. Solange er sich erinnern konnte (und durfte) hatte Will sehr selten über seinen Vater gesprochen. Generell schien die Erwähnung seiner Eltern ein Tabuthema zu sein. Früher hatte Hannibal diese Grenze respektiert, da er selbst es schätzte, wenn seine Vergangenheit unausgesprochen blieb. Jetzt aber lagen die Prioritäten anders und wenn sich eine Chance für ungewöhnliche Wendungen bot, würde er sie ohne Groll ergreifen und wenn es denn sein musste, bis zum letzten Blutstropfen erwürgen.  
  
¨Und ihre Mutter? Hat Sie diese Enttäuschung verstärkt oder gemildert?¨  
  
¨Oh bitte, Dr. Lecter, das ist Westentaschenpsychologie.¨ scholl es ihm argwöhnisch entgegen und es überraschte Hannibal nicht. Will verlagerte sein Gewicht in einer hinteren Ecke des Sessels, sodass er sich seitlich neigte und sein Kinn auf einem Arm abstützte. Seine Augen waren Spiegel aus gerauchtem Glas. ¨Nein, Sie hat weder das eine, noch das andere getan. Dafür hätte sie da sein müssen. Und das war sie nicht.¨  
  
¨Ihre Mutter hat Sie und ihren Vater also verlassen?¨  
  
¨Nachdem ich das siebte Lebensjahr erreichte.¨ Will seufzte. Die Rebellensträhne wippte im Takt seiner Atemzüge. ¨Sie ist krank gewesen. So hat es mir zumindest mein Vater erzählt, wenn ich auf sie zu sprechen kam. Ich glaube... sie hatte dasselbe wie ich. Vielleicht nicht in der selben Konzentration, aber immerhin.¨ Er schloss die Augen, als leide er unter Schmerzen, öffnete sie wieder und starrte gerade aus. Sein Blick war leer. ¨Und vor ihrem Abgang hatte sie nichts Besseres zu tun, als es mir zu vererben.¨  
  
¨Wissen Sie etwas über ihren Verbleib?¨  
  
¨Nein. Das möchte ich auch nicht. Vermutlich klinge ich sehr kindisch, aber sie hat uns im Stich gelassen. Das kann ich ihr nicht vergeben.¨ Er zuckte mit einer Achsel. ¨Ich bin oft genug in meinem Leben verlassen worden und -¨ Sein Redefluss brach unvermittelt ab. Er hielt inne. Hannibal beobachtete fasziniert, wie sich heißer Schrecken auf die entspannten Züge prägte.  
  
¨Scheiße.¨ Wills Finger strichen befangen über seine Lippen, strebten danach die letzten Silbenfetzen von der verräterischen Öffnung zu pflügen. ¨Das habe ich noch nie jemandem erzählt. Nicht einmal Alana. Warum erzähle ich es Ihnen?¨ Es war eine rhetorische Frage, mehr an ihn selbst als an den Psychiater gerichtet. Bestürzen sprang Hand in Hand mit sonorem Unverständnis über die Brücke.  
  
Hannibal schwieg dazu, leistete sich jedoch ein hauchdünnes Lächeln, das wie Blutmohn auf seinen Lippen blühte.  
  
¨Ihre Mutter war nicht stark genug, sich den inneren Dämonen zu stellen, die mit ihrer Emphatie einhergingen. Sie schon.¨ lenkte er gütig ein. Will bedachte ihn dafür mit einem unausgegorenen Seitenblick.  
  
¨Ich denke nicht, dass ich mich wirklich wacker schlage.¨  
  
¨Sie könnten aufhören.¨  
  
¨Womit? Meinem Beruf?¨  
  
¨Mit der direkten Konfrontation der Tatorte.¨  
  
Wills Mund nahm die Form und Breite einer kurvigen Brandnarbe an.  
  
¨Nein.¨ sagte er.  
  
¨Warum nicht?¨  
  
¨Weil ich Menschen rette.¨ Seine Lider senkten sich auf Halbmast. Das Blau darunter schimmerte wie ein plätschernder See. ¨Ich habe mir dieses... diese Störung nicht ausgesucht, aber ich kann sie einsetzen, damit andere davon mit ihrem Leben profitieren. So bin ich wenigstens nicht völlig nutzlos.¨  
  
Nutzlos?  
  
Hannibal schwante Böses. Groteskes. Und es gefiel ihm nicht.  
  
¨Will, wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Sie ihre Person ohne die Zweckerfüllung beim FBI für abwertend erachten?¨  
  
¨Nicht abwertend.¨ räumte Will ein, lugte zum zweiten Mal zu Hannibals Zeichnung, wie sie vergessen auf der Tischplatte schlief, ähnlich einem Wal, der unten, am Fuße des hiesigen Ozeans dämmerte. ¨Nur... geringfügig. Austauschbar. Ist das nicht bei jedem Menschen so?¨  
  
_Ja._  
  
¨Nicht unbedingt.¨ sagte Hannibal. ¨Es kommt darauf an, in welchen Bezug Sie diese Ansicht setzen. Jedoch kann ich Ihnen schon jetzt versichern, dass Sie nicht  austauschbar sind. Nehmen wir beispielsweise ihre Empathie, sie hat keinen Präszedenzfall. Wäre dem so, hätte Jack Sie längst von diesen Fällen abgezogen. Er weiß, was er Ihnen aufbürdet und gleichzeitig hat er keine Ahnung davon, welches Ausmaß dies erlangen könnte. Er sieht nicht ein, dass es dazu in der Lage ist, Sie zu zerstören.¨  
  
¨Das hört sich an als wollten Sie mich gegen Jack aufbringen.¨  
  
¨Ich zähle nur Fakten auf, das liegt keiner Beschuldigung und keiner Hetzerei zugrunde. Obwohl ich gestehe, dass es mich zornig werden lässt, wenn ich Menschen unnötig leiden sehe.¨  
  
Will war plötzlich sehr still.  
  
¨Oh. Ich leide also.¨ sagte er leise, lauernd, flüsterte fast. Hannibal leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen.  
  
¨Offensichtlich. Ansonsten befänden Sie sich nun nicht in meiner Praxis.¨  
  
¨Sie haben ebenfalls gelitten, als Sie sich neben meinem Krankenbett befanden. War dies nicht genauso unnötig? Ihr Leid, aufgeschwungen durch das meine? Es hätte Sie nichts gekostet, wenn Sie nicht bei mir erschienen wären.¨ entgegnete der Profiler ungewöhnlich kalt. ¨Wir haben es beide für besser gefunden, an verschiedenen Orten des Todes da zu sein. Ist das nicht besser, als überhaupt nichts zu tun?¨  
  
Hannibal verharrte steinern. Er nickte schließlich, sich auf den explosionsartigen Schemenwandel in Wills Wesen konzentrierend, einstellend, patrouillierend.  
  
¨Touché.¨ sagte er. ¨Es stimmt, ich habe mich um Sie gesorgt. Aber das dürfte mein gutes Recht als ihr Therapeut sein. Und natürlich als ihr Freund. Ich bereue nichts, auch nicht ihren Ausbruch, falls Sie das denken.¨  
  
¨Natürlich...¨ murmelte Will wie in gehässiger Trance. ¨Natürlich bereuen Sie nichts.¨ Er stöhnte kurz auf und drückte mit dem Zeigefinger auf seine Schläfe. Er schien Migräne zu haben. ¨Hören Sie, dass ich im Hospital bei ihrem Anblick so aggressiv und panisch war, hatte nicht wirklich etwas mit Ihnen zu tun, auch nicht mit den Medikamenten oder den Nachwirkungen der Narkose. Ich habe etwas gesehen, das mich entsetzt hat. Und dieses Etwas stand neben Ihnen.¨  
  
¨Würden Sie mir dieses Etwas näher beschreiben?¨  
  
Will sah ihn an. Öffnete den Mund.  
  
¨Es -¨  
  
In diesem Moment klingelte ein Handy und zerschnitt den Verlauf des Gespräches wie die blasse Wellenschneide eines Katanas ein Stück fliegendes/flehendes Papier. Will stutzte, kramte in seinen Hosentaschen und fand ein Smartphone. Hannibal brauchte nur einen unfreiwillig neugierigen Blick darauf zu werfen um zu erkennen, dass es sich dabei erstens; um das neueste Modell handelte, das es momentan auf dem Markt gab und zweitens; dass es wie das Kaschmirhemd weder zu Wills Budget noch zu seinem eigenwilligem Lebensstil passte. Demnach wieder ein Einfluss, der von außen auf den Profiler eingewirkt hatte. Ein Einfluss derselben, ärgerlichen Quelle.  
Will entsicherte indes das Menü seines Handys. Es war ein epileptisches Klingeln gewesen. Hannibal tippte auf eine SMS. Und behielt recht. Der Profiler starrte für Sekunden auf das Display, nur, um eine Braue zu haben und mit seinem Daumen eine einsilbe Antwort zu tippen bevor er es in den Stand By-Modus schaltete.  
  
¨Entschuldigen Sie. Mein Verlobter. Ich habe versprochen ihn anzurufen, wenn ich -¨ murmelte er geistesabwesend, steckte dabei das Handy zurück an seinen Platz und inspizierte das chromumzäumte Ziffernblatt seiner Armbanduhr. Seine Augen weiteten sich. ¨Oh je, schon so spät? Ich glaube ich habe die Dauer unserer Sitzung überdehnt, Doktor.¨  
  
Auch Hannibal leistete sich einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, des einfachen Prinzips willen, nicht deswegen, weil er glaubte Will würde ihn Fredericks wegen anschwindeln.  
  
Tatsächlich war ihre Zeit seit einer halben Stunde um. Der Himmel, der gegen die Fensterscheiben drückte, gab sich abgründisch schwarz und wolkenlos preis. Es war schnell dunkel geworden. Nicht verwunderlich inmitten des Baltimorer Winters.  
  
Wie tragisch.  
Frederick wird ungeduldig  
  
¨Das macht nichts, Will.¨ sagte er, verspürte zarten Unwillen, als er beobachten musste wie sich der Profiler aus dem Sessel erhob, gewiss das Bedürfnis verspürend gehetzt aufzubrechen. ¨Ich berechne Ihnen nur das Übliche.¨  
  
Will stutzte, schüttelte dann den Kopf.  
  
¨Das müssen Sie nicht.¨  
  
¨Ich bestehe darauf.¨ sagte Hannibal unverdrossen, stand ebenfalls auf um mit Will auf gleicher Anhöhe zu verkehren. ¨Sehen Sie es einfach als Entschuldigung an Frederick an, dass wir ihn solange haben warten lassen.¨  
  
Will hob den Kopf, runzelte die Stirn.  
  
¨Sie kennen Frederick?¨  
  
¨Sicher. Wir sind beide in der Psychologie tätig, Will. Da lässt es sich schwer vermeiden, wenigstens einmal aufeinander zu treffen.¨  
  
¨Er hat mir nichts davon gesagt.¨  
  
¨Sicher wollte er keinen Klatsch über mich verbreiten. Gerüchte tendieren dazu äußert fies auszuarten.¨  
  
Will schien diese Erklärung einzusehen, denn er ließ es dabei bewenden.  
  
¨Ich danke Ihnen.¨ sagte er, nahm jedoch nicht die Hand, die Hannibal ihm zum schüttelnden Abschied ausstreckte. Stattdessen wandte er sich um, in die Jacke schlüpfend und sie sofort enger um seinen Körper ringend. Hannibal beschwerte sich nicht. Hautkontakt, Augenkontakt - beides vermindert. Subtrahierte Variablen in jener Gleichung, von welcher der Psychiater dachte, er würde sie in Bälde lösen. Eine Fehlkalkulation.  
  
Er begleitete Will bis zur Tür, stets zwei Schritte hinter ihm, um seinen vorbeifliegenden Duft einzufangen. Ihn zu inhalieren, memorieren, aphrodisieren.  
  
¨Vielleicht wird es nicht mehr allzu lange dauern, bis ich Sie duzen mag.¨  
  
Hannibal lächelte bei dieser Aussage schmal hinter seinem Rücken.  
  
¨Das hoffe ich doch.¨ sagte er, trat vor um die Tür zu öffnen, hielt sie, damit Will unbehindert hindurchgehen konnte. ¨Bis Freitag. Selbe Uhrzeit?¨  
  
Will nickte schweigend, bahnte sich seinen Pfad zwischen dem eingefassten Holzrahmen und der physischen Präsenz des Doktors. Die Hektik, die er zu Anfang mit sich geschleppt und bei ihrem Gespräches durchlaufend abgeschüttelt hatte, trat nun wieder zum Vorschein. _ Interessant_, wie Hannibal befinden musste. _Meine Person hat doch eine hinreichende Wirkung auf ihn und sein Verhalten, selbst wenn er es nicht aktiv zu steuern vermag. Ein Teil von mir nistet immer noch in seinen Knochen. Ich darf ihn nicht verkümmern lassen. Ich darf nicht -  
_  
¨Will?¨  
  
Genannter drehte sich um. Er blinzelte aufmerksam.  
  
¨Ja?¨ fragte er. Und diese einzige Silbe klang so unwissend, so ungezwungen und enttäuschend friedlich.  Glücklich. Es schnürte Hannibal Knoten in die Lunge. Er ließ es sich nicht anmerken.  
  
¨Fahren Sie vorsichtig.¨ bat er ernst. Die Hand, welche den Knauf umschlang, drückte sich fester um das Metall. Er hätte seine Finger zu gerne wenigstens auf Wills Schulter gelegt, seinen Nacken, seinen Hals, aber selbst das vermied er. Noch war nicht die Zeit...  
  
**Er hatte keine Zeit**  
  
¨Und grüßen Sie ihren... künftigen Mann von mir.¨ setzte er verhalten nach und ihm war als hätte er soben auf eine bittere Krautstange gebissen.  Widerwärtig.  
  
Will lächelte ihn an. Ein schüchterner Funken Wärme glimmte in seinen Augen. Er war echt.  
  
¨Das werde ich.¨ versprach er, hob die Hand, als wolle er wie zum Jux winken, ließ sie aber dann doch vor dem eigentlichen Akt sinken. ¨Bis bald.¨.  
  
Und Will ging. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Seine Silhouette verschmolz bald mit dem Halbdunkel des Flures und der komplett befüllten Dunkelheit der Nacht.  
Hannibal sah ihn aus seiner Praxis und seinem Leben entschwinden, wie er ihn hatte eintreten sehen. Damals, bei ihrem ersten, tatsächlichen Treffen.  
  
Mit dem Gefühl einer Pfahlspitze in der Brust und dem Geschmack von Kupfer in der Kehle.  
  
  


~~~

  
  
  
Die pastellweiß bestrichene Tür fiel mit einem satten RUMMS ins klackende Schloss als Will Fredericks (und seit ein paar Monaten auch sein) Heim betrat.  
  
¨Frederick? Ich bin zu Hause.¨ rief er in den leeren Eingangsbereich. Er erhielt keine Antwort.  
  
Das Licht des Wintermondes sandte fahle Streifen durch die großzügig angebrachten Glasscheiben und brach sich an farblosen Ecken und Kanten. Er tastete nach dem Lichtschalter, den er irgendwo zu seiner rechten Seite wähnte, streichelte jedoch bloß die kahle Tapete, was er paradoxerweise als ungebührlich empfand und es bald in Kauf nahm, von momentaner Blindheit befallen durch den Flur zu stapfen und sich an Objekten wie Schränken und Kommoden entlangzuhangeln. Gemälde gab es keine, die er aus Versehen hätte beschädigen können. Frederick war ein unverbesserlicher Liebhaber von Chrom, Stahl und Glasgebilden, Dinge die auch nur entfernt an Fleisch, Farbe und vergängliches Leben an sich erinnerten fanden hier kaum den Stauplatz einer Vitrine. Will empfand dies, gebündelt mit der klinischen Grundpalette, welche die gesamte Inneneinrichtung des imposanten Hauses beherrschte, oft als sehr steril und uneinladend. Er hatte Jahre seines Lebens in seiner einsiedlerischen Hütte in Wolf Tramp verbracht, umhüllt von harzduftener Holztäfelung, verstreuten Walddornen und undefinierbar weichem Teppichbelag. Diese modernisierte Variante bedeutete eine große Umstellung für ihn, sich an seine neue Umgebung zu gewöhnen, aber Frederick hatte darauf bestanden und Will hatte schließlich eingewilligt, da ihm der blau funkelnde Ring an seiner linken Hand verkündete, dass er sowieso in absehbarem Zeitraum Auge in Auge mit dem Psychiater leben und dessen Geschmack kennenlernen und akzeptieren würde. Zumindest lagerte im hinteren Teil des Hauses ein monströs abgesteckter Garten, penibel geschnittene Quadratmeter an Rasenfläche, auf der sich sein Streunerrudel nach Lust und Laune austoben konnte.  
Beachtete er die Uhrzeit, so befanden sich seine Hunde wahrscheinlich im oberen Stockwerk das Doppelbett im Schlafzimmer flankierend, wie sie es sich auch bei ihrem früheren zu Hause angewöhnt hatten. Natürlich fand Frederick keinen Gefallen daran und scheuchte sie ständig weg, sobald sie sich auf der Decke einrollten, doch Will fand es eher belustigend als beunruhigend. Ein Chilton, der seine arrogant gepriesene Contenance verlor um sich wild fluchend und schimpfend zu gebärden, hatte etwas seltsam Einzigartiges für sich. Es war so... menschlich. Die einzige, Wärme und Puls verströmende Figur, die in diesen blanken Hallen haustete, stets vorwarnend durch das Tok Tok ihres Gehstocks. Der Ehrlichkeit halber fühlte sich Will hier nur in Fredericks Gegenwart einigermaßen wohl. Er schätzte, das lag an seinem fehlenden Talent sich unentdecktem Terretorium anzupassen. In den Verstand anderer Leute zu schlüpfen stellte kein Problem dar. Jedoch unter die Dusche anderer Leute zu schlüpfen, sehr wohl, um allein dies als Beispiel zu nennen. Diese Form der Intimität erachtete er als fremd und darum gewöhnungsbedürftig. Aber das würde sich legen... hoffte er.  
  
Nichtsdestotrotz schaffte er es die verwinkelte Strecke orientierungstechnisch bis zur Küche ohne sonderliche Zwischenfälle zu meistern (das Hämatom, das er beim Anstoß seiner Hüfte mit einer hämischen Kommodenkante gewonnen hatte, würde er tapfer verschmerzen). Dort fand er auch den Schalter, tippte darauf und beobachtete erleichtert, wie sich der elektrische Schein der Lichtröhren ähnlich einer Veilchenblüte im Raum entfaltete. Die Küche war ebenso seelenlos tapeziert wie der Rest der Inneneinrichtung. Poliertes, mattes Grau, weich abgeschliffene Kanten und weiß weiß weiß regierten hier in abstinenter Rivalität. Will ging zur Küchenleiste, entdeckte eine Pfanne und einen mittelgroßen Topf, die beide wie Abfall nach getanem Dienst in die Spüle geschmissen worden waren.  Er nahm den schwächer werdenden Geruch gekochter Nudeln, gebratenen Gemüses und dickflüssigen Fenchel wahr. Seine rechte Hand strich vorsichtig prüfend über die Herdplatte. Lauwarm. Frederick hatte also vor nicht allzu langer Zeit das Essen bereitet. Nur, wo war er jetzt? Und warum antwortete er ihm nicht? Bestimmt aus Wut, weil ich zu spät bin mutmaßte Will. Frederick beliebte es in derlei Kleinigkeiten äußerst nachtragend zu sein.  
  
Er wog den Apfel unschlüssig in der Hand, stierte auf den borkenbraunen Stengel, der wie ein missgestaltener Rostdorn aus der prallen Mitte ragte und die rotwangene Schalenhaut. Glatt und frisch und trocken schmiegte sie sich gegen seine Fingerkuppen.  
Reserviert, hübsch angerichtet und doch den wahren Genuss hinter der Fassade bergend.  
  
Will schloss die Augen und rief sich die letzten eineinhalb Stunden ins Gedächtnis, ging Minute um Minute noch einmal intensiv durch. Sein Griff um den Apfel verkrampfte sich dabei leicht, ohne, dass er es bemerkte.  
  
Er atmete durch halb geöffnete Lippen.  
  
Hannibal Lecter.  
Ein seltsamer Mann.  
  
Für gewöhnlich bereitete es Will kaum Mühe, emotionale und gedankliche Schwingungen fremder Individuen aufzufangen und sich gegebenenfalls darauf einzustellen. Er tat dies nicht unbedingt enthusiastisch, vermied es bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit indem er soziale Attitüden  und insgesamt Kontakte aller Art durch strikte Weigerung und fehlende Beteiligung zu verhindern suchte. Aber andererseits erwies beidseitige Sympathie in manchen Situationen enorme Vorteile und oft hatte Will keine andere Wahl, als darauf zurückzugreifen. Der Fluch der Gesellschaft, um es gelinde auszudrücken.  
Dr. Lecter jedoch schien eine abstruße Ausnahme zu sein, denn wenn er absichtlich in seine Augen blickte, war es, als würde er in schwarzen Torf stechen, oder eine Reise in ungewisse, ruchlose Tiefen antreten. Beides ein ergebnisloses Unterfangen, das ihn mit einem faden Beigeschmack im Mund auf die offene Straße ins Nirvana absetzte. Will hatte sich furchtbar schwerelos gefühlt, als er dies erkannte. Begriff, dass dieser Mann nicht dermaßen leicht zu lesen war wie andere Menschen, denen er zuvor begegnet war. Irgendetwas krönte ihn zur Ausnahme und dem Profiler war noch nicht klar warum dem so war. Als hätte man dieser Person einen verhüllenden Schleier über den Leib gewebt.  
  
Zugleich war ihm jede einzelne Bewegung des Psychiaters wie ein Ritual erschienen, das er höchstpersönlich seinetwegen zelebriert hatte.  
Will hatte eine sehr eigenwillige, nicht zu sagen düstere Geborgenheit bei seinem Anblick empfunden, gleich nachdem die Tür sich öffnete und die imposante Gestalt ihm gegenüberstand. Trunkene Heiterkeit, angefacht von destruktiver Stimulation, Härte und... Feuer. Als hätte er diese Haltung, diesen Gang, diese Gesten, dieses minimale Heben der Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln das nie kommen sollte, dieses Gesicht viele tausende Male von einem Ehrenplatz aus betrachtet. Wie die Aufführung einer Oper, der er in einer rein für ihn reservierten Loge beim millionsten Heben des rohrschwarz saumumfütterten Vorhangs beiwohnte. Wer weiß, vielleicht hatte er das auch und konnte sich nur nicht daran erinnern?  
  
¨Aber daneben ist es nie zu spät, unsere Bekanntschaft auch in mehreren Bereichen aufzufrischen. Und zu erkennen, worauf unser Vertrauen von Patient und Therapeut explizit gründete. Auch unsere daraus erwachsene Freundschaft.¨  
  
Will seufzte, lehnte den Kopf in den Nacken und stierte mit zugedeckten Lidern in einen der kalten Lichtkegel der Deckenlampe. Er wusste nicht recht, wie er über diesen Doktor fühlen sollte, überhaupt fühlen sollte. Ihm war nur bewusst, dass er definitiv etwas in ihm auslöste. Ob dieses Etwas gut oder schlecht war konnte er nicht sagen, aber ihn beschlich die leise warnende Ahnung, dass er dies bald herausfinden würde. Auf die eine wie auf die andere Weise.  
  
Amnesie war eine Plage.  
  
  


\---

 

 

  
¨Bist du im Dunkeln durch den Flur gewandert?¨ fragte Frederick zehn Minuten später mit hochgezogener Braue. Sie saßen am gedeckten Tisch aus makellosem Fuchsia. Vor ihnen dampfte der aufgewärmte Gemüseauflauf auf ihren Tellern. Die Hunde lagen zufrieden verteilt zu ihren Füßen, neben und unter dem Tisch. Will griff nach der Gabel, die Frederick ihm gab ohne von der Holzplatte aufzublicken.

¨Ich hab den Schalter nicht gefunden. Du?¨

Frederick kraulte Winston geistesabwesend zwischen den Ohren, als dieser seine Schnauze Aufmerksamkeit heischend in dessen Schoß tippte.

¨Ich kenne dieses Haus wie meinen eigenen Körper, Will. Natürlich habe ich ihn gefunden.¨ erwiderte er ruhig.

Will musste ein Grinsen zurückhalten. Ich kenne dieses Haus wie meinen eigenen Körper. Er hätte einen durchaus sarkastischen Kommentar zu dieser Formulierung abgeben können, aber Frederick war durch seine Verspätung gereizt genug und er wollte heute abend keinen Tanz auf dem Vulkan wagen. Dazu war er zu müde. Das Gespräch mit Dr. Lecter hatte ihn mehr Kraft gekostet, als er zuvor realisiert hatte. Er war ausgelaugt, aber auf eine akzeptable, entspannte Art, was ihn selbst verwunderte.

Sie aßen schweigend. Vorerst.

Dann.

¨Na? Wie war die Therapie?¨

Die Frage fiel aus heiterem Himmel, ein Schuss ins Blaue, doch Will war vorbereitet.

¨Wie soll Therapie schon sein? Erleuchtend?¨

¨Du willst es mir nicht sagen.¨

Der Profiler stocherte in seinen Nudeln.

¨Nein.¨ sagte er freundlich. ¨Gespräche zwischen Therapeut und Patient sind privat und das weißt du besser als ich.¨

¨Ja. In der Tat.¨

Will seufzte. Er ging darin über, nun das Gemüse mit den Gabelzähnen zu traktieren.

¨Ich glaube ich war etwas zu bissig zu ihm.¨ murmelte er.

¨Weshalb?¨

¨Naja, er hatte etwas an sich, das mich irgendwie rasend gemacht hat. Er war einnehmend und gleichzeitig distanziert. Aber er schien trotzdem... nett.¨

¨Nett?¨

¨Keine Sorge, dich finde ich netter.¨ versicherte Will ihm rasch, beugte der Gefahr des Missverständnisses intuitiv vor. Er nahm einen Bissen vom Auflauf. ¨Du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass ihr euch kennt.¨ sagte er kauend.

Frederick zuckte kaum merklich zusammen.

¨Flüchtig.¨ bemerkte er ausweichend, pickte die Auberginscheibchen zwischend den Paprikastreifen hervor und aß sie einzeln. ¨Wir sind Kollegen.¨

¨Dr. Lecter hat Ähnliches gemeint.¨

¨Aha.¨ war der einzige Kommentar, den er Frederick damit entlockte. Will seufzte innerlich. Dürr gefräste Lippen, mahlende Kiefer und eine besorgniserregend gestraffte Stirn. Diesen Gesichtsausdruck kannte er. Und er mochte ihn nicht.

¨Hör auf.¨

Frederick sah ihn nicht einmal an.

¨Womit denn?¨ fragte er. Seine Stimme klang hart, fast bitter. Will nahm es unbeeindruckt hin, schluckte.

¨Du weißt womit. Du schmollst.¨

Frederick verzog das Gesicht als würde er an einer Zitrone nuckeln.

¨Ich schmolle gar nicht.¨ entgegnete er beleidigt.

¨Und ob du das tust.¨ erwiderte Will trocken, holte mit seiner Gabel aus und pickte ungefragt ein paar Stücke der ungeliebten Paprika von Fredericks Teller, nur, um sie mit seinen eigenen Auberginen zu tauschen. Es war innerhalb der letzten Woche ein dienliches Ritual zwischen ihnen geworden, eine geradezu heimelige Geste und Frederick ließ es ohne Kommentar geschehen. Will wusste, dass es seinem Verlobten gefiel, auch wenn er es nie laut ausgesprochen hätte.

¨Ich könnte dich ebensogut therapieren. Sogar besser.¨ schnappte jener unvermittelt und eigentlich hatte der Profiler keine andere Reaktion erwartet. Dieses Thema hatten sie auch vorgestern gehabt und unterlief seitdem eine ermüdende Routine. Intuitiv legte er die freie Hand auf die Fredericks.

¨Ich weiß.¨ sagte er besänftigend. ¨Aber Jack und Alana bestehen darauf, dass ich mir einen Therapeuten nehme, den ich nicht aus Versehen Schatz nenne oder mit Porzellan bewerfe, falls der Haussegen schief hängt. Diese doppelte Intensität würde unsere Beziehung nur überspannen. Und das möchte ich nicht.¨ Er strich bei jedem Satz mit seinem Zeigefinger über den warmen Handrücken seines Gegenübers. ¨Außerdem hast du in deinem Job schon genug mit Psychopathen zu tun.¨ raunte er spielerisch.

Frederick hob zweifelnd eine Braue.

¨Du bist kein Psychopath, Will... kein gefährlicher,  zumindest.¨ räumte er ein, drehte die betastete Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger ineinander.

¨Welche Erleichterung dies aus dem Mund des renommierten Leiters der Baltimorer Gefängnispsychatrie zu hören.¨

¨Ha ha. Nicht frech werden.¨

¨Schade. Ich werde gerade erst warm.¨

¨Geht es dir auch wirklich gut? Hat Dr. Lecter dich auch nicht zu sehr bedrängt? Er liegt im Ruf seine Patienten zwar höflich, aber nicht minder unbarmherzig auseinanderzuklappen.¨

Wills Augen schmälerten sich. Ihm kamen Lecters Worte in den Sinn. Sicher wollte er keinen Klatsch über mich verbreiten. Gerüchte tendieren dazu äußert fies auszuarten.  
Er empfand einen ungeplanten Funken an identifikanter Sympathie, ein untrügliches Zugehörigkeitsgefühl für den Psychiater. Er selbst wusste, was Gerüchte bei den Menschen auszulösen imstande waren und welche Schäden sie anrichten konnten. Er hatte es schließlich selbst Zeit seines Lebens am eigenen Leibe erfahren müssen und das rief barrierenlos den tief verschütteten Beschützerinstinkt in ihm hervor.

¨Dann ist dieser Ruf gelogen.¨ entgegnete er, schärfer als beabsichtigt. ¨Er war mir gegenüber in keiner Weise aggressiv oder bedrängend. Er hat sogar von einer Freundschaft gesprochen, die wir vor dem Unfall etabliert hätten, die es von Neuem aufzubauen gelte. Er wolle nicht, dass ich mich unwohl fühle.¨ Die Gabel gab ein metallisches Sirenenseufzen von sich, als sie gegen den inneren Tellerrand klirrte. ¨Ich habe sehr wenige Freunde.¨

Frederick legte das Besteck demonstrativ beiseite. Sein Gesichtsausdruck erinnerte an eine Mondfinsternis. Verworren und melancholisch.

¨Du hast mich.¨ sagte er affektiert und ging gar nicht auf die Verteidigung ein, die Will für Hannibal Lecter vorangestellt hatte. Anscheinend interessierte es ihn nicht - oder es überraschte ihn einfach nicht.

Will schnaubte. Er ärgerte sich über Fredericks Verhalten, aber er wollte keinen Streit.

¨Ich weiß.¨ sagte er. ¨Aber ich glaube, diese Therapie könnte mir tatsächlich helfen, Frederick. Besonders wenn ich wieder arbeiten muss. Du weißt, was mich dann... einholen wird.¨

Der Satz schwebte wie eine Strafverkündung im Raum, schwer und ernst.

¨Hm.¨ meinte Frederick letztlich. Seufzte. Er sah aus, als müsse er eine Beerdigung ausrichten. ¨Von mir aus, mach doch was du willst. Aber wehe, du verspätest dich noch einmal. Dann lasse ich den Schlüssel stecken und duschläfst dann auf der Veranda.¨

Will lächelte vage. Frederick gab langsam aber sicher nach. Das war ein Wesenszug, mit dem er arbeiten konnte.  
¨Versprochen.¨ flüsterte er, beugte sich vor und küsste seinen Verlobten auf die Wange. ¨Es ist ein tolles Gefühl, zu wissen, dass jemand auf einen wartet, weißt du das? Jemand, der aufrecht geht, meine ich.¨ neckte er.  
¨Ja.¨ erwiderte Frederick knapp, zog Will unzufrieden näher zu sich und dirigierte dessen Lippen zu den seinen. ¨Aber es ist kein so tolles Gefühl, auf jemanden warten zu müssen, der nicht kommt.¨ brummte er.

¨Ich komme immer nach Hause. Auch bei kaltem Essen.¨

¨Wenn du das sagst.¨ Er griff nach seinem Stock und stand auf. Zwar war er ein wenig wacklig auf den Beinen, aber er verbot Wills Beihilfe mit einem genervten Zischen wie Will es sonst bei seiner Streunerfamilie nutzte. Er strebte auf den Ausgang zu, während der Profiler die Teller einsammelte und zum übrigen Geschirr in die Spüle stellte. Sie waren beide keine sonderlichen Freunde des Abwaschs, weshalb sie diese Tätigkeit oft (häufig abends) auf den nächsten Tag verschoben. ¨Falls du noch hungrig bist, das Dessert wartet oben.¨

Frederick warf ihm bei diesen Worten einen langen Blick zu. Und etwas in diesem Blick sagte Will, dass es sich bei diesem Dessert nicht unbedingt um Essen handelte...

Sie schalteten das Licht aus.

In der folgenden Stunde dachte er weder an Hannibal Lecter, noch an das Hirschwesen aus dem Krankenhaus, das jetzt im Flur stand und ihr erregendes Treiben durch einen Spalt in der Tür stumm beobachtete. Dabei rieb es mit den gefeilten Krallen seiner einen Hand splitterfaserige Kerben in den Holzrahmen.

Es war nicht glücklich über diese Entwicklung.

 

~~~

  
  


 

¨Will braucht eine Auszeit.¨

Jack nippte ausgesprochen lange an seinem Weinglas, bevor er darauf Antwort gab.

¨Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass das nicht realisierbar ist.¨ sagte er dann. Seine Stimme wog schwer und stur. ¨Es geht ein neuer Serienmörder um. Diesmal scheint er sich in der Gegend von Seattle verschanzt zu haben. Ich habe Will bereits für sieben Tage freigestellt. Länger kann ich nicht auf ihn verzichten, wenn wir den Mistkerl in den nächsten Wochen fassen wollen. Am Montag wird er mit uns an den Tatort des ersten Opfers gehen.¨ Und wie zur Unterstreichung seiner Worte, nahm er geradezu herrisch einen Bissen von seiner Gabel vom Dessertteller, dessen Inhalt sie im Wohnzimmer des Doktors verspeisten, während der Kamin vor ihnen flackernde Schatten auf ihre Gesichter warf. Clafoutis, eine französische Nachspeise. Jack verzog das Gesicht vor Wonne. ¨Köstlich.¨ teilte er Hannibal mit. Jener nickte, kam aber nicht dazu, die Konversation derart trivial abzubrechen.

Seine letzte Sitzung mit Will war nun zwei Tage her. Am Freitag würde er ihm von Neuem begegnen und Hannibal sah diesem Treffen mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen.

Darum hatte er Jack heute Abend zum Dinner eingeladen. Er wollte mit ihm sprechen, wenn möglich überzeugen. Falls das nicht ausreichte, bezirzen und letztendlich überreden. Hannibal durfte sich die Methodik aussuchen. Er besaß ein anzügliches Repertoire.

¨Jack, seit dem Unfall richtet er seinen Wert nach der Leistung, die er beim FBI erbringen kann. Das war früher nicht so. Es ist eine negative Entwicklung und ich wage es nicht darüber zu urteilen, was passiert, wenn sie sich im substanziellen Rahmen fortsetzt.¨ pochte er strenger als zuvor und ihn beschlich die sentimentale Empfindung einer Löwenmutter, die ihr Junges mit gebuckeltem Rücken vor einem feindlichen Artgenossen abschirmte, die Krallen ausgefahren, das steppenbraune Fell gesträubt und die Zähne knurrend gefletscht. Er wusste sehr wohl, vielleicht besser als jeder andere, wie viel Will tatsächlich zu ertragen vermochte, doch er fürchtete, dass eine uneingeschränkte Beeinträchtigung seiner Vorstellungskraft die Genesung seiner temporären Amnesie zusätzlich belastete, wenn nicht sogar zurückdrängte. Etwas, was definitv nicht in seinem Interesse stand.

¨Er hat Schlimmeres überstanden. Außerdem ist er körperlich gesund. Was ihm dieser Raser vermacht hat, sind Schürfwunden und blaue Flecke. Das ist ein erträglicher Schaden. Sein Gedächtnisverlust schränkt seine Empathie in keinster Weise ein.¨

¨Aber es verkümmert seine Sicht über sich Selbst und die Menschen, die ihm nahe stehen.¨

¨Es tut mir leid, dass er sich nicht an Sie erinnert. Mir gefällt es auch nicht, dass er nun bei Chilton residiert. Obwohl die Fahrtstrecke zu seinem Haus kürzer ist. Es ist jedes Mal ein Ärgernis, wenn ich an seine Tür klopfe. Er reagiert sehr gereizt, sobald er Will mit anderen Personen teilen muss. Dr.Bloom wollte Will vorgestern einen Besuch abstatten, doch er hat sie ungeniert abgewiesen indem er ihr den Holzrahmen vor der Nase zuschlug. Schlimmer als jeder Hausdrachen.¨

Hannibal forcierte sich zu einem schal gescheckten Lächeln. Jack versuchte seine Situation mit grobem Witz auszubooten. Aber es half ihm nicht über die miserable Pointe hinweg, dass Will nach wie vor in Fredericks Haus wohnte und sie

Gott weiß, zu welch unorthodoxen Methoden der renommierte Dr. Chilton greift, wenn Will mitten in der Nacht von einem seiner Dämonen geweckt wird und er schreiend und schwitzend emporfährt.

Der reine Gedanke biss sauer in seine Eingeweide, gackerte ihm wie eine Hyäne in den Ohren.  
¨Es ist nicht bloß das. Ich habe früh in meinem Leben gelernt, berufliche Angelegenheiten von privaten abzuspalten. Ich spreche von Will nicht nur als meinen Verlobten, sondern  auch als meinen Patienten. Von außen mag er stabil scheinen, aber er befindet sich nichtsdestotrotz in einem kritischen Zustand.¨

¨Ich habe eine Verantwortung, Hannibal.¨

¨Sie haben auch eine Verantwortung gegenüber Will.¨ erwiderte Hannibal trocken.

¨Glauben Sie etwa, ich weiß das nicht? Glauben Sie nicht, ich führe mir meine Verantwortung für diesen Burschen jeden Tag vor Augen, während ich ihn vor einer verstümmelten Leiche stehen sehe und beobachte, wie sein Blick dumpf wird und er in den Kopf eines Anderen abgleitet? Er stimmt, er ist zerbrechlich. Aber wenigstens ist er nicht mutterseelenallein, wenn er nach Hause kommt. Abgesehen von seiner Hundemeute, meine ich.¨

Hannibals Augen fielen bei Jacks letzten Worten in eine dunklere Nuance ab.  
¨Er kommt nicht nach Hause.¨ korrigierte er den Agent, ohne ihm einen Blick zu schenken. Stattdessen sah er in das aufpeitschende Feuer und roch die scharfzüngige Asche des Kamins. Ein roséfarbener Schluck Wein drapierte seine Lippen mit einem kühlfeuchten Glanz. ¨Er lebt jetzt in der Fremde. Ich wünschte, mir wäre es wenigstens erlaubt, ihn wieder auf die rechte Spur zu führen.¨

Er fühlte Jacks Opalaugen auf sich ruhen.

¨Sie wissen, dass Sie das nicht dürfen. Will muss seine Erinnerungen völlig unbeeinflusst suchen und finden.¨ Jack seufzte. Das Echo hallte wie Bärengrollen in der Taubheit des Raumes wider. ¨Natürlich ist die Versuchung groß, aber...¨

¨Aber das Übel überwiegt.¨ ergänzte Hannibal sofort. ¨Dessen bin ich mir sehr wohl bewusst, Jack. Nur stellen Sie sich vor Bella würde plötzlich jede Nacht bei einem Anderen liegen und Sie als Mister Crawford addressieren. Sagen Sie mir, was Sie dabei fühlen würden.¨

Daraufhin war es für eine kurze Zeit still zwischen ihnen. Nur das Knacken der brennenden Holzscheite untermalte den Rhythmus ihres Atems, bis sich der Agent räusperte.

¨Eine Niederlage, glaube ich.¨ sagte er und seiner rußigen Stimme war anzuhören, wie unangenehm ihm diese Vorstellung wirklich war. ¨Darüber möchte ich nicht allzu lange nachdenken.¨

¨Exakt. Ich auch nicht.¨ Hannibal drehte sein Glas sinnend in seinen Händen. ¨Aber ich tue es. Jede Nacht. Ich kann nicht anders.¨ Es war immer zuträglich, Verletzlichkeit im engsten Kreise des Agents zu proklamieren. Es machte Hannibal in den Augen der Außenwelt menschlicher und darum unfähiger zu solch grotesken Mordverbrechen, wie sie der Chesapeake Ripper verübte und zelebrierte.  
Und zu seinem eigenen, unfreiwilligen Amüsement hatte Hannibal keinerlei Schwierigkeiten, hier irgendeine Form der Verletzlichkeit zu vertreten - sie war die geborene Knospe eines echten Stammes.

¨Von seiner momentanen Sicht aus ist er nun mit Frederick verlobt.¨ setzte Jack an und vertrieb den Doktor wedelnd aus seiner Gedankenkluft. ¨Er liebt ihn... bildet sich ein ihn zu lieben. Es wäre unhöflich diese etablierte Beziehung zu sabotieren.¨

Schon wieder. Dieser fadenscheinige Spreißel der Warnung, die sich bei diesen Worten unter Hannibals Muskelmembran trieb.

¨Ich habe viele Tabus für Will gebrochen.¨ entgegnete er dafür. ¨Was würde da ein weiteres ausmachen? Es würde auch Will selbst helfen. Durch seine enorme Empathie tendiert er nämlich dazu, unappetitliche Gewohnheiten von Frederick zu übernehmen.¨

¨Das klingt so, als werten Sie Wills Verhalten als undankbar.¨

¨Nein. Es ist mir durchaus klar, dass dieser Zustand und das daraus entstehende Benehmen nicht seine Schuld sind.¨ Hannibal drehte sein Glas, ließ den flüssigsamtenen Sud darin Spiralen drehen. ¨Aber es fällt schwer, nicht auf irgendwen wütend zu sein, nicht wahr?¨.

¨Und wer ist hierbei ihr Auserwählter?¨

¨Das wird die Zeit zeigen.¨

Sie schwiegen.

¨Drei Tage.¨ bröckelte es dann endlich aus Jacks Mund. ¨Mehr Ruhe kann ich ihm nicht mehr geben. Drei Tage müssen genügen - Für den Anfang.¨

Hannibal sah auf. Eine dünne Braue hangelte sich ihren nördlichen Weg zu seiner Stirn.

¨Woher der plötzliche Sinneswandel?¨ fragte er. Obwohl er es in Wahrheit nicht anders erwartet hatte.

¨Naja, um ehrlich zu sein...¨ hub Jack an während der Stuhl dankbar knackte als er sich ächzend daraus hochhievte. ¨Ich möchte nicht auf ihrer Liste der Wüteriche stehen, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt. Mein Instinkt sagt mir, dass Sie Racheschwüre sehr ernst nehmen.¨

Etwas sagte Hannibal, dass dieser verbale Wink nur halb im Scherz verwurzelt war. Er lächelte trotzdem, bekundete seinen guten Willen.

¨Ihr Instinkt ist vortrefflich. Wie immer.¨

Danach verlief ihre Unterhaltung in seichterem Milieu, was Sie beide zunehmend willkommen hießen. Die Nacht war schon sehr spät über den Himmel gebrochen, als Hannibal den Agent schließlich zur Haustür geleitete. Sie blieben noch im Rahmen stehen, um sich noch die Hand zu schütteln. Als wäre dies ein Geschäftstreffen und kein einfacher Besuch unter Bekannten gewesen.

¨Ich kann Will nur im beruflichen Feld auf Trab halten, Hannibal.¨ sagte Jack am Ende, zog seinen Hut tiefer in die Stirn. ¨Was privat bei ihm vorgeht, kann ich nicht beeinflussen.¨

Hannibal nickte. Er schloss die Tür, als er Jack in seinen Wagen einsteigen und den Sicherheitsgurt anlegen sah. Das Heulen des Motors und quietschende Reifen in weicher Erde ertönten, doch er schenkte dem wenig Beachtung.

Er dachte an Will. Er dachte viel zu oft an Will in letzter Zeit.

Hätte Hannibal den Profiler früher mit einem Instrument vergleichen sollen, wäre er ein Cembalo gewesen. Ein zart besaitetes Konstrukt verschiedenstartiger Melodien, dem man bei jeder klingenden Taste einen reineren, fragileren Ton entlockte, Kaskaden aus süßem Sopran, Tenor und Bariton kreierend.

Jetzt war er nicht weniger als ein Glasknochenspiel, dessen Glieder im Takt des Windes aneinanderschlugen und das beunruhigte den Psychiater mit jeder verstreichenden Stunde zusehends mehr.

Die erste Woche von zwölf war vergangen und die zweite neigte sich bereits dem kommenden Ende zu. Zeit war ein undankbarer Faktor, der sich rasant zu schmälern wusste, je drängender man sich daran klammerte.  
Hannibal dachte darüber nach, als er durch sein Haus ging, und die Kellertreppe hinunterstieg.  Zwei Wochen von zwölf vergangen. Also noch zehn Wochen übrig. In der dritten würde sich Will in alter Frische an neue Tatorte begeben müssen und sein Gehirn würde sich ähnlich einem porösporigen Schwamm mit neuen grausamen/destruktiven Szenen vollsaugen. Die Albträume würden zurückkehren, wie sie es gerne taten, pünktlich und völlig und gnadenlos. Hannibal hatte sie unter Kontrolle, unter Verschluss gehalten, aber würde Frederick dasselbe Verständnis aufbringen können? Er bezweifelte es stark. Frederick hatte Abel Gideon dazu gebracht seine eigene Identität abzuwerfen wie eine alte Haut und dafür die erfundene, vertrackte Profession des Rippers eingepflanzt. Würde er mit Will gleichermaßen verfahren? Will war nicht allzu eilig zu korrumpieren, aber die Amnesie und die daraus resultierende Blauäugigkeit profilierten viele angreifbare Flächen. Zu viele, zu denen Hannibal keinen uneingeschränkten Zugang mehr erhielt. Das verärgerte ihn, obwohl ihm Ärger sonst nie offen zu Gesicht stand. Überhaupt war es eine Emotion, der er den wenigsten Spielraum seines Wesens einräumte, ein kleines, krallenbewährtes, bissiges Tier, das in einer seiner ettikettierten Schubladen seine Runden drehte und knurrte. Ärger war der jüngere, stupide Bruder der Wut und er brauchte nicht unbedingt das eine, um das andere zu erwecken. Ärger war eine müßige Angelegenheit. Wut dagegen war mächtig. Hannibal handhabte es in diesem Sinne wie Gott - lieber war er mächtig als müßig. Auch wenn er sich, statt Kirchen einstürzen zu lassen, auf individuelle Partikelherden beschränkte, um seine Werke zur Perfektion zu reifen.

Mit derartigen Gedanken beladen betätigte er den Lichtschalter im ausgeweiteten Kellergewölbe und schlängelte sich elegant durch die Gänge, jeden seiner Schritte unwiderruflich auf sein nahendes Ziel fokussierend. Er erreichte einen Raum, welcher kein Detail an Ausrüstung und Modellierung eines Operationssaales vermissen ließ. Es hätte sich dabei genausogut um einen Notfallkammer des Baltimore State Hospitals handeln können. Hannibal fächerte stumm seine Anzugsjacke von den Schultern und griff nach einem plastikgrünen Kittel, den er um seinen Körper band. Blassgelbe Einmalhandschuhe aus Latex folgten, schmiegten sich mit einem lauten, quietschenden Klatschen zufrieden gegen seine Handflächen und Fingerglieder. Zuletzt stülpte er sich den Mundschutz über Lippen und Kinn und band sich ein Kopftuch um. Alles Routine, alles eine Frage der Disziplin. Er trug das Kostüm des Wunderheilers nicht zum ersten Mal.

Er war jedoch heute nicht gekommen um Leben zu geben, sondern es zu... verifizieren. Für einen Zweck, der dieser Kreatur eher gebührte als die engstirnige Existenz, die es sonst geführt und bis zum Grabe getragen hätte.

In der Mitte des Raumes war ein Operationstisch angeschraubt worden. Darüber hatte Hannibal ein rundes Lampengestell angebracht, das ähnlich einem blinden Zyklopenauge auf jenen Mann hinuntergeiferte, der durch Gurte und intravenös verabreichten Medikamenteneinfluss in unbeweglicher Trägheit dalag während sein Orgasmus unverändert vegetierte. Das schwarze Haar war ihm aus der Stirn gekämmt worden, sodass es nun platt und glanzlos an der Schädeldecke haftete. Die klebrige Leimiris der zum Spalt geöffneten Augen dominierte sich durch einen fiebrigen, wattigen Schimmer, der den Eindruck verschaffte, dass seine Wahrnehmung auf einem bröckelnden Brückengrad von Realität und drogengefordertem Traum wankte. Er war vollkommen nackt, das gebrochene Bein geschient. Hannibal konnte sehen, wie sich bei jedem raspelndem Atemzug die ausgeprägte Muskulatur an Bauch, Armen und Brustkorb dehnte und zusammenzog, übersät von verblassenden Hämatomen des zurückliegenden Unfalls. Das Geschlechtsteil hing schlaff und blutleer im Kranz des gekräuselten Schamhaares. Dort wird es nicht mehr lange hängen...

¨Hallo, Francis.¨ grüßte Hannibal seinen Patienten. Seine Stimme kürte sich mit ausgesuchter Freundlichkeit, aber es schmolz nicht die steinerne Härte in seinen kastanienbraunen Augen. Francis Dolarhyde drehte das Haupt ahnungs- wie schreckensvoll in die Richtung, aus der er den Bariton vernahm. Das Licht fiel ungebührlich schonungslos auf sein Gesicht, beleuchtete deutlich die Hasenscharte, welche seinen Mund gewaltsam verunstaltete. Spuren fettiger Tränen standen in den gelblichen Augen als er das Skalpell in Hannibals Hand glitzern sah. Die Frage nach dem warum? stand klar in den vor animalischer Panik geweiteten Pupillen.

Hannibal trat näher, trug das kalte, scharfe Metall über die warme, vor Angstschweißperlen glitschige Haut. Ein Wimmern ertönte, doch er ignorierte es.

¨Sie haben eine Schuld zu begleichen.¨ antwortete er auf die unausgesprochene Frage. ¨Die Schuld, jemandem, der mir viel bedeutet, Schaden zugefügt zu haben. Das bleibt nicht ungestraft.¨.  
Dolarhyde schluckte trocken. Sein Gesicht kleidete sich in Verwirrung. Er wusste nicht, worauf der Psychiater hinauswollte. Dem konnte Hannibal abschaffen. Er holte ein Foto unter seinem Kittel hervor, hob es dem Gefesselten vor die Augen. Es zeigte Will wie er schamhaft lächelnd an Hannibals Bögendorfer saß, die Finger unsicher über die Tasten segelnd und in seine Richtung blinzelnd. Ein paar geringelte Strähnen fielen ihm in die Stirn, malten das Bild natürlicher, wärmer. Seine blauen Augen funkelten in reflexiver Missgunst und bauendem Amüsement, als er die Kamera bemerkte. Er war gerade im Begriff, seinen Arm zu haben und sich abzuschirmen, als Hannibal den Auslöser drückte.  
Der Schnappschuss stammte vom Oktober dieses Jahres. Dolarhyde fokussierte sich darauf und Erkenntnis sowie Grauen flammten in seiner platten Iris auf. Hannibal beobachtete ihn dabei.

¨Richtig. Dies ist der Mann, den sie vor eineinhalb Wochen mit ihrem Wagen aus der Kurve gerissen haben. Er ist herrlich, nicht wahr? Aber ihrer Unvorsichtigkeit wegen erinnert er sich nicht mehr an mich, was ich sehr bedaure.¨ sagte er, steckte das Foto wieder behutsam zurück. Daraufhin verschob sich sein Ausdruck beinahe mitleidsvoll. ¨Sie haben mir mein Herz genommen. Jetzt muss ich Ihnen im Gegenzug das ihre nehmen.¨ erklärte er. ¨Möchten Sie sich noch für ihr Vergehen entschuldigen, bevor wir fortfahren?¨

Dolarhyde starrte ihn an. Unter deutlicher Anstrengung öffnete er den Mund.

¨S-sschwuchtel.¨ presste er stotternd, aber gehässig hervor, unterlegt vom Sprachfehler, der ihm seit Beginn seiner Geburt an anhaftete.

Hannibal spitzte nachdenklich die Lippen hinter dem Mundschutz.

¨Wie unhöflich.¨ meinte er. ¨Glückwunsch. Sie haben ihren Leidensweg gerade um drei Stunden erweitert. Eine Nacht ohne Schlaf auszukommen fällt mir nicht schwer.¨

Dann packte er das Skalpell fester, zückte es wie einen Dolch. Tätowierte sich im Geiste das Werk, das er zu schaffen gedachte, in prächtig farbigem Ausmaß hinter die Lider.

Und fing an.  
Kurz darauf begann Francis Dolarhyde zu schreien.

 

***

 

_Du hast mein Herz gefangen  
mit deiner weißen Hand,  
du hast mein Herz bestricket  
mit einem roten Band._

_Ich komm zu dir gegangen,  
mein Herz gib wieder her;  
denn da, wo es geschlagen,  
ist alles taub und leer._

_Was willst du mit zwei Herzen,_   


_drum gib zurück es mir;  
und willst du es behalten,  
so gib mir deins dafür._

__

 

_\- Hermann Löns_  



End file.
